Reviens moi
by aj-94
Summary: Audrey,jeune sorcière australienne, avait tout perdu. Jusqu'au jour ou elle rencontre un mystérieux jeune homme qui n'a pas fini de l'étonner.Venez découvrir la futur femme de Percy dans un aventure des plus magique.
1. prologue

et voila le premier chapitre de ma fic. je croise les doigts pour qu'elle vous plaise.

* * *

Le mariage est un engagement qui ne se fait pas à la légère. Il est de mon devoir de respecter un tel engagement. Mais comment savoir que celui avec qui je souhaite partager ma vie est fait pour moi ? Comment différencier la passion, le désir et l'envie à l'amour ? Ces questions se posent à moi depuis des années. Depuis que j'ai faillis commettre l'irréparable. Ce souvenir est encré en moi et dirige mon quotidien depuis plus de sept ans. Aujourd'hui je dois prendre une décision des plus importante. Mais avant toute chose, laissez moi vous raconter mon histoire.

Depuis que je suis toute petite, je n'ai jamais été comme les autres, Bien trop gentille pour certains, bien trop fière pour d'autres. J'ai vécu sous l'influence de l'image de ma famille : Fière, hautaine et puissante. J'étais, d'après ma mère, le joyau de notre lignée. Aussi loin que remontait notre arbre généalogique, j'étais la seule à posséder des pouvoirs magiques. A l'age de quatre ans, je pouvais jouer avec mes poupées sans pour autant les toucher. Le jour de mes huit ans, j'avais fait apparaître un poney au milieu du salon. Celui ci était noir comme la nuit et portait le nom de stars Je ne pus le garder que quelques minutes avant que ma mère le chasse de la maison.

A mes onze ans, j'eus la surprise de trouver une lettre m'indiquant que j'étais inscrite à la DreamTime Academy. Je passais ma scolarité dans l'école de sorcellerie sous le signe de la lune. Ce fut pour moi les meilleures années de ma vie. Je fis la connaissance de deux jeunes filles de mon age, Loreen et Mary, et nous devînmes très vite de bonnes amies. A mon vingtième anniversaire, je rencontrai John, un étudiant moldue qui passait ses vacances dans la région. Je tombai très vite sous son charme et nous décidions de nous marier un mois après notre rencontre. C'est ici que commence mon récit. Le récit d'une petite sorcière de vingt ans qui porte le nom de Audrey.

Le jour était venu. Mon bonheur allait être complet. J'avais des amies sur qui je pouvais compter. Une famille toujours là pour me soutenir financièrement, une grande maison à la campagne offerte par ma grand-mère maternel et un travail au département des mystères très bien payé. Mais ce que j'allais recevoir, j'en avais rêvé depuis mon plus jeune âge, il était temps que mon rêve se réalise.

Je me contemplai dans la glace une dernière fois. Mes cheveux dorés me tombaient sur les épaules, encadrant parfaitement mon visage juvénile. Des boucles en argent pendaient à mes oreilles si imparfaites. Mes trop grands yeux bleus azures étaient mit en valeur par un far à paupière bronze, contrastant à merveille avec ma peau pâle. Mes lèvres peintes en rouge sang arboraient un petit sourire timide. Je portais le superbe collier représentant un oiseau bleu que ma mère m'avait offert à mes dix ans.

Et ma robe… Elle était exceptionnelle ! Un magnifique bustier en forme de cœur surmontait un jupon en soie et en tulles blancs superposés. Une petite fleur en tissu située sur ma hanche gauche remontait légèrement la soie en un pli souple et arrondit, laissant apparaître le tulle qui recouvrait ma jambe. Si l'on m'avait dit un jour que je ressemblerai à une déesse, je ne l'aurais pas crue.

Mon souffle était court et mes yeux commençaient à briller. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je me trouvais belle. Ma petite sœur me regardait d'un air admiratif. Ma Lucy ! Comme elle était mignonne dans sa robe rose ! Elle avait sept ans de moins que moi, mais me ressemblait tellement ! Elle avait les mêmes cheveux blonds, les mêmes lèvres pulpeuses, les mêmes yeux bleus et le même caractère que moi. Du haut de ses treize ans, elle était devenue une petite femme ravissante.

Pourquoi était-ce si dur de la voir grandir ? Où était passée la petite fille qui jouait avec moi dans le jardin ? Je ne pus résister à l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas ça, mais je n'en avais rien faire. Elle prit cependant la peine de me rendre mon étreinte. Son corps mince contre le mien, et nous restions là sans bouger. L'arrivée de notre mère marqua la fin de cet élan d'affection. Nous la regardâmes, honteuse de notre manque de contrôle puis allâmes nous préparer pour la cérémonie. Un dernier baiser avant d'entrer en scène, je mis mon voile sur la tête et pris mon bouquet de roses. Nous partîmes sans un mot, avec toute la grâce et la dignité dont nous étions capable.

Nous marchions sur un sentier de terre battue pendant dix bonnes minutes. Je faisais attention où je mettais les pieds, tout en essayant de ne pas salir ma robe. Mon regard se promenait tout autour de moi. Le chemin était bordé de petit buisson et de jolies fleurs des prés. Les arbres devinrent de plus en plus nombreux au fur et à mesure que nous avancions. De temps à autre un oiseau sur une branche me regardait, étonné. J'avais le sentiment qu'il chantait juste pour moi. Il nous accompagna jusqu'à la rivière avant de rebrousser chemin. Nous étions presque arrivées.

Le soleil était au rendez-vous et ses rayons venaient danser sur mon voile. Je fermais les yeux un instant, laissant les bruits de la forêt pénétrer mes sens. Je pensais être seule au monde. Libre de toute obligation. Je m'imaginais en compagnie de mon mari. Nous serions assis devant la cheminée, entourés par nos enfants. La nuit serait fraîche, mais aucun de nous n'y ferait attention. Les petits joueraient avec le chien pendant que nous les regarderions attendrit. Il n'y aurait ni devoirs envers la famille, ni honte, ni règlement absurde. Juste moi, mon époux et nos enfants. Je fus tirée de mon rêve par une voix insistante.

« N'oublie pas de sourire. Relève bien la tête. Respire calmement. Attention à ta robe ! Prends ton temps. Tu as tout le temps que tu veux. Ah et pense à tenir ton dos…

- Maman ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

- Tu as déjà porté tes chaussures avant aujourd'hui ? Tu vas avoir très mal aux pieds ! évite de pleurer sinon ton maquillage va couler…

- Va aux toilettes régulièrement quand on sera à la salle de bal. Remercie tout le monde d'être venu. Ne regarde pas tes cadeaux avant la fin de la soirée. Ne bois pas trop d'alcool et fait bien attention à ce que tout le monde s'amuse. Maman tu ma déjà dit tous cela il y a une heure !

- Et tous les jours depuis les répétitions. Rajouta ma sœur. Dit Audrey, les sorciers ne connaissent-ils pas de sort pour enlever les taches ?

- Quoi ? Elle a taché sa robe ? Où ? S'emporta ma mère.

- Non je ne l'ai pas taché et oui je connais des sorts pour ce genre de chose, simplement je n'ai pas prit ma baguette.

- Tu as dit à ton amoureux ce que tu… savais faire ?

- Non pas encor, Répondis-je à ma cadette. Et je le ferais quand il sera prêt.

La conversation s'arrêta sur ces mots et nous continuâmes à marcher, en silence. Nous arrivâmes au point de rendez-vous. Je m'arrêtai un instant pour retrouver mon calme. J'avais l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. La main de Lucy sur la mienne me fit du bien. Elle m'entraîna sur un petit pont en bois au dessus d'un ruisseau. De l'autre coté se tenait un homme dont la silhouette m'était plus que familière: Mon père. il prit ma main avec toute la douceur et la tendresse du monde. Je comptais jusqu'à trois avant de m'élancer sur le tapis rouge installé pour l'occasion.

J'entendis l'orchestre lancer la marche nuptiale avant de sentir les regards se tourner vers moi. J'osais espérer que mon maquillage cachait la teinte rouge de mes joues. Mais pour plus de précaution je me concentrais sur le décor au lieu des invités. L'endroit était superbe. De longues colonnes de marbre entouraient l'autel vers lequel je me rendais. Des fleurs de toutes sortes et de chaque couleurs avaient été soigneusement placées par ma grand-mère paternelle. De magnifiques bouquets de freesias blancs, d'orchidées pourpre et de roses rouges ornaient chaque siège. De longues guirlandes de liserons blancs s'enroulaient autour des piliers, et le laraire présentait l'un des plus bel arrangement floral que je n'avais jamais vu. Un mélange subtil entre des tulipes, des anémones rouges et des gardénias blancs, mais aussi des roses jaunes, des pivoines et des jasmins blancs, donnant à l'endroit un aspect encore plus romantique. Je fus époustouflée par l'originalité des lieux.

Une fois encore, ma famille avait fait preuve de beaucoup d'efforts pour étonner les convives. Mon mariage se déroulait sur les îles des pins, à l'entrée d'une grotte légendaire et inconnue pour la majorité des Moldus. Je fis abstraction de ma dernière préoccupation et regardai les personnes ici présentes. Il y avait beaucoup de monde qui nous attendait. J'apercevais ici et là des gens de ma famille, ma mère, ma sœur ainsi que mes grands-parents et tous mes oncles et tantes. Des parents à mon futur époux et des connaissances de mon ancien collège. Parmi eux se trouvaient mes deux meilleures amies Mary et Loreen. Les deux étaient vêtues de robes magnifiques et ressemblaient à des princesses de contes de fée. Au milieu de tout ce monde, John se tenait droit comme un i.

De toute l'assemblée, il était de loin l'homme le plus séduisant. Avec ses cheveux bruns très bien coiffés, son costume noir qui faisait ressortir sa musculature et son regard sombre, presque froid que je ne lui connaissais pas, j'avais de quoi rendre jalouses toutes les filles qui le voyaient. Il devait être au moins aussi stressé que moi. C'était normal après tout. Mais j'avais soudain peur de le toucher, de m'offrir à lui par un simple mot, de rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Puis je me rappelai les moments qu'on avait passé ensemble, les longues balades sur la plage, les séances de rire fréquentes, les baisés qu'il me donnait toute les minutes et sa demande en mariage devant l'_Ayers Rock_. Il était l'homme de ma vie. Je le savais.

Il ne restait plus que quelques mètres nous séparant. Ma mère, un mouchoir à la main, avait déjà les larmes aux yeux, Ma sœur me sourit en attendant que je le rejoigne. Après une marche qui me parut longue et éprouvante, j'étais enfin arrivée. Je sentis le contact rugueux et ferme de mon père me quitter. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de sa femme. Je tendis vers celui que j'aimais la main qui venait juste d'être abandonnée.

Il l'attrapa si violement que je ne pus retenir mes pouvoirs. Je ressentais sa colère et son impatience. Son désir et la violence qui bouillonnait en lui. La curiosité l'emporta sur la raison et je me concentrais sur ses pensées qui le submergeaient.

Je n'entendis pas ma sœur lire le passage que j'avais choisit pour elle. Je ne vis pas mon témoin me demander ce qui se passait. Seule comptait ce que je découvrais au fur et à mesure que je fouillais. Je me rendis comte que je ne le connaissais pas vraiment. C'était tout juste si je savais qui il était.

Il avait toujours été mystérieux avec moi, c'était se qui m'avait d'ailleurs attirée chez lui. J'eus un sursaut de surprise lorsque que je découvris ses rêves les plus secrets. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je le voyais comme il était vraiment, je voyais ce qu'il voulait faire de moi. Un objet avec lequel il pouvait jouer, voilà ce que je représentais à ses yeux. Les scènes qui envahissaient mon esprit me firent froid dans le dos. La dernière que je réussis à supporter me fit réagir au car de tour et je m'enfuis en courant, laissant mon paradis derrière moi.

Je courus jusqu'à perdre haleine, emportée par mon chagrin. Comment avais-je put être aussi aveugle ? Comment avait t-il réussit à me cacher tout ça aussi longtemps ? Moi, la Legilimens la plus forte de toute l'Australie. Comment a-t-il réussit à me parler dans les yeux sans que je ne puisse voir en lui se que je venais de voir à l'instant ? Il me fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser que je n'avais jamais essayé de m'introduire dans sa tête. Mais il était si parfait…

Je n'y comprenais plus rien. J'étais fatiguée, anéantie et pétrifiée par la peur. Je m'arrêtai au pied d'une grande chute d'eau. Ma robe était fichu et je devais ressembler à une harpie avec mes cheveux en bataille. Je me mis à genoux sur la roche froide et humide. L'eau me berçait de son doux murmure et m'inondait par de petites gouttes. Je restai là à essayer d'oublier. A genoux sur le sol, au pied de la cascade, mon bouquet dans les mains.

* * *

a suite au prochaine épisode. ^^ une petite review en attendant? l


	2. retour aux sources

Cinq ans plus tard

Le réveil sonnait de plus en plus fort, me tirant peu à peu de mon sommeil. Je détestais les lundi matin ! En particulier le moment où je devais quitter mon lit pour affronter une nouvelle journée de travail. Je me contorsionnais tant bien que mal pour atteindre la porte. Ma chambre était si petite qu'il me fallait au moins dix minutes pour en sortir. Je descendis les escaliers qui menaient à la cuisine. La gazinière était encore en panne et je ne pouvais rien faire pour la réparer.

Après mon mariage catastrophique, ma grand-mère m'avait déshérité sous prétexte que j'étais indigne de recevoir autant d'argent. J'avais dus quitter ma grande maison que j'aimais tant pour un petit appartement minable dans l'ouest de Sidney. Je tombais alors dans une période de dépression où je perdis mon travail, ma famille et mes amies.

Ce fut la période la plus triste de ma vie. Seule ma sœur était là pour me remonter le morale, mais depuis son départ à l'université je la voyais moins souvent. Il m'avait fallut un an entier pour me remettre de ma rupture. Je ne parlais plus à personne en dehors du travail, la solitude me réconfortait. Pour m'en remettre plus facilement, je décidai de vivre comme une moldue, car après tout c'était à cause de la magie que j'en étais là. Cependant je gardais toujours ma baguette sur moi.

Les repas que je faisais étaient tout juste mangeable. J'avais une machine à faire, du linge à repasser et un bon coup d'aspirateur ne serrait pas du luxe. Moi qui autrefois étais si ordonnée… Je refoulai mes larmes et prit rageusement un bol dans le placard. J'étais à court de café et le lait commençait à manquer. Décidément ce n'était pas mon jour.

Après un bol de céréales périmées et une douche glacée (note pour moi-même : faire réparer le chauffe-eau), je fouillai dans mon armoire à la recherche d'un jean potable. J'en trouvai un au bout de cinq minutes, première bonne nouvelle de la journée. Il était sept heure dix du matin lorsque je fus prête à partir.

Je travaillais dans une petite boutique de souvenir au centre ville. L'arrêt de bus le plus proche était à vingt minutes de chez moi et il fallait un quart d'heure de trajet jusqu'au magasin. Pour une fois je n'étais pas en retard. Le car était à l'heure, comme toujours. Je m'installais sur le premier siège libre près de la fenêtre. J'aimais regarder les maisons défiler sous mes yeux. Un bruit sourd me tira soudain de mes rêveries. Le bus était en panne.

Pourquoi moi ? Je sortis du véhicule à toute allure et courus le reste du chemin. Mes baskets dataient de trois ans mais elles résisteraient. Les automobilistes me regardaient en passant, tantôt amusée, tantôt compatissant. L'un d'eux se gara sur le bas côté pour me conduire, mais je n'y fis pas attention. J'avais beau être en retard, il était hors de question pour moi de monter avec un inconnu. Bon ok j'étais une sorcière, et alors. Si j'avais voulu utiliser mes pouvoirs, il y aurait longtemps que j'aurais transplané.

« Encore en retard Audrey, ce sera retiré de ta paye. »

J'adorais ma patronne. Elle était si compréhensive ! Mais en attendant de trouver mieux, il fallait que je m'en contente.

La matinée se passa comme n'importe quel jour. Je déballais les cartons sous les cris de ma patronne, accueillais les clients avec un grand sourire malgré les manières de mon employeur et faisais les comptes sous les plaintes de ma chef.

« Tu es une incapable, me disait-elle. Tu es juste bonne à sourire et à encaisser ta paye. Tu as de la chance que j'ai le cœur sur la main….

Mesdames et messieurs, C'était les encouragements de madame Littlegreen en direct de la boutique « The Sun to be taken ». Que ferais-je sans elle ?

L'après-midi, je reçu une visite inattendue. Elle était arrivée aux environs de trois heures. J'étais en train de servir des clients, probablement européens, quand une voix moqueuse m'interpella

« Et bien, en voilà un métier banal, dit ma jeune sœur. Tu as bientôt finie ?

- Je m'occupe de ces personnes et je suis à toi dans un instant.

Bon ces personnes en question avaient mit deux heures pour choisir une boule à neige. Aussi c'était avec les nerfs en pelote que je sortie rejoindre Lucy dans le parc.

- Tu es déjà revenue ? Demandais-je

- Je n'ai pas cours pendant deux semaines en vue de la préparation au doctorat, donc j'en profite pour te rendre une petite visite. Comment vas-tu ?

-Plutôt bien je dirais. Je m'améliore en cuisine et j'ai décidé de m'offrir une nouvelle paire de chaussures.

- En effet, tu en as besoin. Répondit-elle en fixant mes baskets toutes abîmées.

Finalement elles n'avaient pas tenue le coup.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps que tu te reprennes en main ?

- Mais je vais très bien Lucy, je t'assure.

- Ah oui, vraiment ? tu habites dans un appartement miteux où tout tombe en ruine, tu fais un métier qui ne te plait pas du tout et tu refuse d'utilisé ta magie ! Réveille-toi Audrey. Ça fait cinq ans maintenant. Il serait temps de faire quelque chose…

- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? la magie ne règle pas les problèmes d'argent, et c'est ce dont j'ai le plus besoin en se moment.

- L'argent ne fait pas tout Audrey…

- Ah oui tu crois ? C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, papa et maman te paye tout ! La vie est beaucoup plus dure que ce que tu peux croire. Ouvre les yeux Lucy ! Peu de gens ont ta chance.

- Toi tu l'avais ! Tu avais ma chance et tu as tout gâché ! Tu es seule responsable de ton malheur.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

- Dans ce cas explique-moi.

Je n'avais parlé à personne de ce que j'avais vu ce jour-là. C'était bien trop dur. Ma sœur cadette m'observa, désespérée. Elle était impuissante face à mon silence. Finalement elle décida de repartir, me laissant seule avec mes pensées.

De retour au commerce, je fus accueillie en fanfare par une Mme Littlegreen très remontée.

« Tu as manqué trois clients ! J'ai dus me débrouiller toute seule ! Je te préviens ce sera retiré de ton salaire »

Elle ne se doutait pas de la chance qu'elle avait ! Heureusement pour elle que je m'étais promit de faire usage de la magie uniquement en cas d'urgence, ce qui ne tarderait pas à arriver si elle continuait à baisser mon salaire.

Il était presque l'heure de la fermeture. Je profitai que ma supérieure avait le dos tourné pour rassembler mes affaires. Mon foulard me chatouillait le nez lorsque je me baissais pour ramasser mon sac et mes lunettes de soleil posées sur ma tête n'arrêtaient pas de descendre. J'eu un choc lorsque je sentis un objet dur et froid sur l'arrière de mon crâne ?

« Vide la caisse, me dit un homme à voix basse.

La panique s'empara de moi lorsque je vis Mme Littlegreen étendue sur le sol. Je pris maladroitement ma veste et commençai à rechercher les clés quand mes doigts se stoppèrent sur un objet qui n'avait pas servi depuis longtemps. Lentement, je sortie ma baguette et la pointa sur la poitrine du cambrioleur. Celui-ci éclata de rire avant de tomber par terre, stupéfié. Quelle joie de retrouver un contact avec mon côté sorcier ! Cela me faisait un bien fou.

Evidement il avait fallut qu'un client vienne tout gâcher. Je pense qu'il devait être surprit de me voir danser avec un bâton dans la main. Après avoir regardé plus attentivement, il avait dû remarquer les deux corps inertes derrière moi. Ce serait logique du fait qu'il tomba dans les pommes en plein milieu du coin vêtement.

Je m'efforçais de rester calme, une fois encore. J'aurais pus réglé la situation d'un tour de magie, mais je refusais de céder à la facilité. Les paroles de ma sœur résonnèrent dans ma tête : à quoi bon être une sorcière si on n'en profitait pas ?

La magie m'avait fait perdre tout ce que j'aimais. Je ne voulais pas revivre de telles catastrophes, je n'y survivrais pas. Une petite voix dans ma tête me soufflait que j'avais tort, pourtant je n'y croyais pas.

Ma baguette commençait à glisser entre mon doigt. Je la posai alors sur le comptoir. Je crus que mon cœur se déchirait en deux. La douleur était si forte que je dus me plier en quatre pour la supporter. Part delà mes larmes je pus voir le bout de bois jeter des étincelles. Je fis un énorme effort pour l'atteindre. Mon supplice s'arrêta presque instantanément, comme si le simple fait de tenir cet objet pouvait me soulager.

C'était ridicule ! Cela dit je me sentais épanouie, presque soulagée de l'avoir retrouver. Je compris soudain que mes pouvoirs faisaient partie de moi, et j'avais besoin d'eux. Vouloir m'en séparer avait été l'une des plus grosses bêtises que je n'avais jamais faite. Mais j'allais réparer cette erreur.

Je jetais quelques sorts histoire d'arranger au mieux les dégâts. Après un petit passage au commissariat, je me mis à l'affût d'une ruelle sombre. J'en trouvai une à quelques pâtés de maison et la traversa pour aller me cacher derrière une benne à ordures. L'enthousiasme me gagnait et je fis un pas en avant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'était bien la première fois que j'appréciais cette sensation. En un quart de seconde, j'étais en plein milieu de mon salon.

L'état de mon logement me fit moins plaisir. Il était temps de s'en occuper. Un petit sortilège et la gazinière était réparée, la télé éventrée redevenue comme neuve et la pièce brillante du sol au plafond. Je m'amusais comme une petite folle, enfin au début. La salle de bain était plus que délabré et ce avant même que j'habite ici. Même avec des enchantements il m'avait fallut une heure pour tout arrangé. J'allais bien dormir cette nuit.

Bonne nouvelle, Je n'avais plus aucune tâche à faire. Mauvaise nouvelle, même avec mes pouvoirs je devais faire à manger. On ne pouvait pas avoir tout dans la vie.

Les jours passèrent sans encombre. J'étais retourné sur le chemin du rêve, l'endroit où les sorciers allaient faire leurs courses. Ma patronne ne m'embêtait plus à cause de mes retards et ma bonne humeur était revenue. Bon malgré ça j'eus droit à la visite d'un huissier, de deux ivrognes de l'immeuble, et d'une mégère qui vendait des chats sur mon lieu de travail.

Il s'était écoulé une semaine entière depuis que je réutilisais à nouveau mon don. Ma petite vie tranquille était devenue plus supportable depuis. Tout ce passait bien.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un inconnu vêtu d'une cape entre dans l'échoppe. Il devait bien faire un mètre quatre-vingt. Des épaules larges, des bras musclés et une démarche assurée, il aurait put me plaire si il ne faisait pas si peur. Son visage était masqué par une capuche, son souffle était court et ses mains inapparentes. Pour plus de précaution, je sortie ma baguette de ma poche, on ne sait jamais.

- Du calme, me dit-il. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre. En attendant une petite review n'est pas de refus. Bonne semaine à tous !


	3. l'homme mystère

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Là n'est pas la question, répondit l'homme. Ce que je suis a peu d'importance.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Je veux que vous m'aidiez. Pouvons-nous parler seul à seul ?

Que devais-je lui répondre ? J'étais bien trop méfiante pour le suivre, même si je savais d'ores et déjà qu'il ne me voulait aucun mal. Des gens entrèrent dans la boutique, probablement un jeune couple en vacances. Leur présence me rassurait, et je préférais de loin être ici avec eux plutôt que seul avec ce mystérieux inconnu. Je fixai à nouveau cet être sans visage. J'eu à peine le temps d'esquisser un geste qu'il sortit un bout de bois de sa poche, une baguette. En un tour de mains il pétrifia les deux moldue et ma patronne sous mes yeux. Moi-même je n'arrivais plus à bouger, mais sûrement pour d'autres raisons.

- Comme ça c'est parfait, reprit-il.

Il enleva sa cagoule de son visage, laissant apparaître des cheveux brun foncé et des yeux d'un noir profond. Ses traits étaient fins et très plaisants à regarder. Qu'est-ce qu'il était jeune ! Il devait avoir une quinzaine d'année, pas plus.

- J'ai un service à vous demander.

Un ? Quoi ? Ces paroles m'avaient ramené à la réalité et je repris conscience de la situation.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous.

Je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux à dire. Ma voix était faible et tremblante, mais il ne semblait pas y faire attention.

- Je sais qui vous êtes. Vous et moi nous sommes pareils.

Il posa sa baguette devant moi et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pleines.

- Vous êtes une fille de la Lune*. N'est-ce pas ?

- Comment savez-vous cela ?

Décidément j'étais loin d'être au bout de mes peines.

- J'ai mes sources. Quoi qu'il en soit les enfants sous le signe de la lune sont des sorciers très ouverts d'esprit. Ils ont, d'après les dires, un grand sens de la beauté, et une sagesse incomparable.

Oui bon il avait raison en un sens, mais je ne possédais pas toutes ces qualités.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

Niveau réponse je pouvais faire mieux. IL fallait que je retrouve mon sang froid.

- Avez-vous un esprit ouvert, Mlle Stones ?

Là c'était plus qu'effrayant. Résumons la scène, un jeune homme de quinze ans que je ne connais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam entre dans la boutique, une cagoule sur la tête, et connaît toute ma vie sur le bout des doigts, ou presque. Je devais avoir perdu la tête, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

Il n'avait pas bougé, son sourire arrogant toujours sur les lèvres. Qui était donc ce gamin, et pourquoi savait-il autant de choses sur moi ? Il fallait que je lui pose la question. A trois : Un, deux…

- Je vous ai déjà répondu que ce que j'étais avait peu d'importance.

Décidément il me réservait bien des surprises ! Attendez, je venais de comprendre. Comme moi il devait être capable de lire dans les pensées. Mais personne n'avait le droit d'accéder à mon esprit en dehors de moi ! Je mis vite mes pouvoirs d'oclumancie en action de façon à le bloquer dans ses recherches muettes.

- Vous êtes très doué ! J'imagine que vous savez faire autre chose…

Que j'aimais les compliments ! Mais bon je restais méfiante.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde.

Le simple fait de voir qu'il ne pouvait plus répondre à ces questions tout seul me redonnait du courage.

- La curiosité, peut-être...

Il déposa une enveloppe en papier kraft sur le comptoir et l'ouvrit devant moi. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais vus autant d'argent d'un seul coup. Il devait bien y avoir plusieurs milliers de dollars ! On m'avait toujours expliqué que l'argent n'avait pas d'odeur, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir une couleur. Le vert des billets me sautait aux yeux tels un niffleur sur de l'or.

- C'est une chose très naturelle.

Il me tendit l'argent d'un geste assuré. J'hésitais à le prendre, me demandant encore si c'était une blague ou simplement le fait que j'avais trouvé plus fou que moi.

- Qui dois-je tuer pour cette somme ?

Mon sens de l'humour ne devait pas lui faire plaisir, ou alors il n'en avait pas. J'eus pitié de lui et de son bras toujours tendu. Des hommes étaient morts comme ça ! L'argent dégageait une certaine chaleur dans ma main. Pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, j'avais la possibilité de m'en sortir.

- Bien, si vous voulez bien me suivre, j'aimerai parler des détails ailleurs.

Je ne répondis pas à sa demande mais le suivit quand même. Nous quittâmes le magasin pour la grande rue, non sans réanimer les personnes à l'intérieur. Nous passâmes par le parc fleuri, traversâmes la route principale et marchâmes une bonne demi-heure en direction de l'est de la ville. Les quartiers que nous traversions n'avaient rien d'exceptionnels, si ce n'était une odeur de pourriture quasi insupportable. Les gens ici devaient être plus pauvres encore que je ne l'étais. Leur misère me bouleversa et mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine.

Nous sortîmes de la ville pour arriver à un arrêt de bus que je ne connaissais pas, puis attendîmes encore dix bonnes minutes avant de monter à bord du véhicule. Nous longeâmes la campagne environnante. Ici et là, des vergers arboraient leurs plus beaux arbres, tandis que les champs en jachères étaient remplis de fleurs multicolores. Un vieil homme promenait son chien au bord de la route et nous regardait passer avec indifférence. Tout ça me rappelait douloureusement ma vie passée, la maison que j'avais, le travail que j'aimais tant, j'avais tous perdu.

Une larme coula le long de ma joue. La tête sur la vitre, je repensais aux bons moments passés en attendant d'être arrivée à destination. La main de mon partenaire se posa doucement sur mon épaule et m'entraîna dans l'allée. Nous sortîmes devant une petite cabane miteuse au milieu de nulle part.

Le soleil de mai chauffait ma peau blanche et me faisait beaucoup de bien. Inutile de préciser que je ne savais pas où j'étais. Comment avais-je pu faire confiance à un adolescent que je venais tout juste de rencontrer ? Comment avait-il fait pour me convaincre de le suivre ? Il m'avait sûrement ensorcelé. Qu'allait-il faire de moi ? Il allait me torturer, ou pire encore ! Pourquoi continuais-je à le suivre ? Où m'emmenait-il ? Chez ses parents ? Ou bien…

- Auriez-vous l'obligeance de fermer votre esprit ? Je ne supporte plus vos blablas !

Eh bien il ne manquait pas de culot lui ! De quel droit me parlait-il comme ça ? J'allais lui apprendre moi ! Je le laissais prendre de l'avance, histoire de mieux l'atteindre. Baguette en main, je lançai un sort -informulé.

Il ne fit pas attention au tourbillon qui l'engloutit. Il était prit au piège dans une bulle géante de ma création, j'étais décidément très forte. Le reste du chemin fut très plaisant (pour moi). Je regardai le jeune homme changé de forme à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas. Tantôt singe, tantôt chien… Il était devenu une arche de Noé à lui tout seul.

Il ne se rendit compte de rien, Du moins pas avant qu'il n'essaya de parler. Cette fois je n'avais pas pu retenir mon fou rire. Un son suraigu était sorti de son bec, le laissant perplexe un instant. Après plusieurs tentatives toutes différentes, (aboiement, hennissement et caquètement) Il était parti en courant vers une grande maison apparue soudainement.

Je m'arrêtai de rire aussitôt, éblouie par une telle merveille. Les murs, blanchie à la chaux faisaient bien plusieurs dizaines de mètres. L'allée qui menait à une grande porte sculptée était bordée par deux somptueux jardins français. De longues colonnes sur lesquelles on pouvait admirer de petits anges dorés soutenaient un long balcon. Les marches qui menaient devant l'entrée étaient faites en marbre et encadrées par de majestueuses statues antiques. La maison de ma grand-mère faisait pâle figure à côté.

Le jeune homme se tenait sur le palier. Il avait reprit sa forme normale et ne semblait pas m'en vouloir plus que ça. Il ouvrit la porte devant laquelle je me trouvais, me laissant apercevoir un hall digne de la maison. Nous passâmes devant des œuvres d'art toutes faites par les plus grands maîtres de l'histoire. Des tableaux de Picasso, Michael Ange, Léonard de Vinci et bien d'autres encore s'étalaient sous mes yeux. Pas un seul objet trônant dans ce couloir n'avait été ensorcelé. Le mystère qui entourait mon hôte s'épaississait.

Il me conduisit jusqu'au premier étage et s'arrêta devant une grande porte en chêne. Je rentrai alors dans un bureau des plus extraordinaires qu'il m'était donné de voir. Des millions de livres se perdaient dans d'immenses étagères, le sol était recouvert d'un tapis en cachemire rouge et or, une cheminée en pierre se dressait derrière un bureau en bois massif. Les fenêtres laissaient entrer tant de lumière qu'il fut dur de ne pas manquer les diamants qui recouvraient certains livres. Je m'avançai dans la pièce pour mieux voir tous les trésors présents

- Chaque chose en son temps, entendis-je. L'heure est aux affaires. Prenez place je vous prie.

Je m'installai sur le siège qu'il me présentait et contemplai le bureau. Si le couloir était assez moldue, le bureau, lui ne pouvait pas être plus sorcier. Une plume était en train d'écrire seule sur un parchemin pendant qu'un petit livre sortit de sa bibliothèque pour se poser devant moi. Les portraits sur les murs discutaient entre eux et sortaient même de leur cadre pour rendre visite à leur voisin.

- Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier d'être venu. Sachez que vous ne le regretterez pas.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans la plus jolie de mes maisons. Elle est encore plus ravissante au couché du soleil.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmené ici ?

- Elle vous ressemble.

Je ne voyais pas bien en quoi je pouvais ressembler à une maison mais je ne dis rien à ce sujet.

- J'aimerai avoir un peu plus de renseignements sur vous, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Il me resservit son sourire malicieux et n'attendit même pas ma réponse.

- Avez-vous déjà voyagé ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question. Quelle idée !

- Non, et vous ?

- Avez-vous un lieu que vous aimez plus que tout ?

- Mmm non. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

- Qui est ?

- Avez-vous déjà voyagé, Monsieur ?

Pourquoi j'insistais ? Ce sujet n'avait aucune importance pour moi.

- Connaissez-vous d'autres formes de magie ?

- De quoi ? Et pourquoi vous ne me répondez pas ?

- En quoi est-ce si important ?

Je me le demandais.

- Je veux savoir à qui j'ai à faire !

- Vous le saurez quand vous répondrez correctement !

Il hurla sa dernière réponse si fortement que les murs en tremblaient encore. Je n'osais plus ouvrir la bouche. Il remarqua mon malaise et essaya de retrouver son calme.

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je vais vous demander des renseignements et vous pourrez faire de même après chacune de vos réponses. Vous êtes d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête et le laissai continuer.

- Quel est votre animal préféré ?

- L'araignée, répondis-je en repensant à la fois où j'avais mis une mygale dans le lit de Janet Jones. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Il soupira un grand coup avant de me répondre. De toute évidence il hésitait à me renseigner. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas faire plus simple.

- Je me nomme Eric, mais la plupart des gens m'appelle l'Illuminé, allez savoir pourquoi.

Je me doutais pourquoi, mais il valait mieux que je garde ça pour moi.

- Qu'avez-vous ressentit le jour où vous avez reçu votre lettre ?

- J'ai eu peur de faire honte à ma famille. Où sont vos parents ?

Je devais avoir le chic pour choisir mes questions car il lui fallut cinq minutes avant de me répondre.

- Ils sont morts.

Son ton était devenu dur et froid. Comme il devait être triste !

- L'image est-elle si importante pour vous ?

- Pas pour moi, non. Mais pour ma famille elle l'est. A quoi servent toutes ces questions ?

- Vous le saurez plus tard. De quoi avez-vous le plus peur ?

Pourquoi m'avait-il demandé une chose pareille? En quoi ça allait lui servir ? Je ne pus retenir mes souvenirs. Je repensais à John, à ce qu'il avait prévu de me faire subir, à ma fuite… Mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à en parler. C'était tellement…

Je relâchai tous mes pouvoirs pendant quelques secondes. Cela lui suffit je pense. Son regard compatissant me le fit comprendre. Il fit voler un grand livre jusque devant lui et l'ouvrit au milieu. Je ne pus voir ce qu'il écrivait à l'intérieur, mais je ne m'y intéressai pas.

Il posa sa main sur la mienne et attendit. Ce ne fut que lorsque je relevai les yeux qu'il se décida à bouger. Le gros livre avait disparu. A la place se trouvait une carte du monde qui recouvrait la totalité du bureau, Obligeant les autres objets à quitter leur place.

- J'ai fait de nombreuses recherches sur les différentes sortes de magie. En tout, il en existe une bonne centaine. Malheureusement je ne peux aller les étudier sur le terrain moi-même. Aussi ai-je décidé de confier la tâche à une personne de confiance. Vous seriez parfaite. Alors, acceptez-vous la mission ?

- Je pense que…

- Vous pensez de trop. Réagissez pour une fois.

- Ce genre de chose ne se décide pas à la légère.

- Elles le peuvent quand on les a déjà décidées.

- Je ne vous suis pas.

- Vous connaissez déjà la réponse Audrey. Il est inutile d'aller chercher plus loin.

- Vous vous trompez. Je….

- Vous avez trois secondes. Oui ou non ?

Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Comment pouvais-je savoir ce que je voulais ou non.

- Trois

Cet Eric était vraiment puéril !

- Deux

Il fallait que je me décide, et vite.

- Un

- Oui !

Que venais-je de dire ?

- Oui, j'accepte.

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait poussé à dire oui, mais je risquais de le regretter.

- Bien. Votre première étape sera la Chine.

Il se leva et alla se poster devant la fenêtre.

- La magie chinoise est l'une des plus anciennes du monde. Si riche, si harmonieuse…

Il prit un livre dans la bibliothèque. Un petit livre rouge à la couverture abîmée.

- Gardez-le toujours avec vous, dit-il.

- En quoi va-t-il me servir ?

Je l'ouvris à une page au hasard. Il n'y avait pas un seul mot en anglais, tout était rédigé en caractère chinois.

- Vous partirez de Sidney jeudi midi part porteauloin une fois arrivée à Pékin, vous attendrez un certain Maître Sushi.

- C'est une blague ?

C'était tellement précipité ! Comment pouvais-je me préparer en trois jours ?

- Pas le moins du monde, me répondit-il avec son sourire si agaçant. C'est le maître qui sera responsable de vous transmettre toutes les informations sur la magie chinoise.

- Combien de temps vais-je rester ?

- Le temps qu'il vous faudra. Comptez au moins trois mois. Vous serez payée en fonction de ce que vous rapporterez. Ce qu'il y dans l'enveloppe vous servira là-bas. Des questions ?

Je ne comprenais même pas la moitié de ce que je devais faire !

- Une seule. Comment vous rapporterais-je toutes mes trouvailles ?

Il tendit le bras en direction de la bibliothèque. Un petit livre lui sauta presque instantanément dans la main et il me le donna.

- Ceci sera votre journal de bord, Vous en aurez un pour chaque sorte de magie étudiée. Vous y répertorierez toutes vos découvertes. Il est même possible de faire des photos avec.

- Que dois-je découvrir ?

- Tout. Les recherches que j'ai entreprises avec mes livres n'ont mené à rien. C'est à vous de m'aider à les achever. Vous serez mes yeux et mes oreilles tout au long de vos voyages.

Il fouilla dans son tiroir et en sortie un billet aller-retour pour Pékin.

- Je compte sur vous. Quand vous serez revenu, prévenez-moi avec ça.

Il s'approcha tout près de moi, trop près même. Son haleine me chatouillait les narines. Il attacha quelque chose à mon poignet et retourna derrière son bureau. Je sentis alors le bijou me brûler.

C'était une gourmette, et Eric avait un peu près la même. Sa baguette était pointé dessus et lui me regardai avec un grand sourire. Il devait bien s'amuser. La brûlure s'arrêta quand il reposa le bâton. L'objet était redevenu froid et lisse.

- Bon et bien je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance. Au revoir Audrey. Nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Il rentra dans la cheminée et disparue dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes, me laissant seule au milieu du bureau. Une note était posée sur la carte.

_Cette maison est désormais la vôtre. Faites en bonne usage. _

_Eric._

Ça pour une surprise ! En l'espace d'une journée j'avais gagné un nouveau travail et une nouvelle maison. La semaine commençait bien.

* * *

Voila c'est tous pour aujourd'hui. La publication ce faira désormait les samedi en raison de la reprise des cours ( et oui j'était en vacances) sur ce bonweek end et à la semaine prochaine

PS: j'ai créé un blog sur la fic: **little-smiley94** sur skyrock.

dsl l'adresse entière ne passe pas. A bientot!


	4. Lucy la curieuse

Je ne sais pas ce que vous auriez fait à ma place, mais dans cette situation, j'avais envie d'un gros pot de crème glacée pour fêter l'événement. J'adorais ça quand j'étais petite. Il fallait presque mettre un cadenas sur le congélateur pour m'empêcher d'y mettre mon nez. Non pas parce que les glaces manquaient, mais il m'était déjà arrivé de tomber à l'intérieur. Je me souviens encore de la tête que faisait ma mère quand elle m'y avait retrouvé. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi surprise.

Ce souvenir me fit sourire. Après un bon petit repas, je partie à la découverte des autres pièces. Elles étaient toutes splendides. Je m'émerveillais à chaque fois que j'ouvrais une porte. Des sculptures, des peintures et des œuvres dignes des plus grands rois envahissaient la bâtisse. La magie était partout. Se faufilant dans les tableaux comme une ombre, traversaient les murs de ses mystères, et agissant sur le moindre objet présent, elle rendait le lieu d'autant plus exceptionnel.

Ma nouvelle chambre était de loin la plus jolie du monde. Le plafond s'élevait à douze mètre de hauteur, ornée en son centre par un immense lustre argenté. Les murs étaient recouverts de fresques aux multiples personnages. Je me promis d'y jeter un coup d'œil plus approfondi quand j'en aurais le temps. Les meubles en bois sculpté me rappelaient les dorures extérieures et mon lit en baldaquin aurait pu être celui d'une princesse.

La nuit venait de tomber et je n'avais aucune affaire pour dormir. Mon appartement était vide à cette heure-ci, les voisins allaient sûrement s'inquiéter. Un petit tour dans l'immeuble m'appris que tout le monde dormait. Au moins je ne serais pas dérangée. Je fouillai dans mon sac à la recherche de ma clé. Elle n'y était pas. C'était étrange, je ne les avais pas touchées depuis ce matin. Je les avais peut-être faits tombées au travail.

Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire. En un quart de seconde je me retrouvais au milieu de la cuisine. La pièce semblait calme et bien rangée, trop bien même. Je jetais un œil au salon, il n'y avait plus aucun meuble. On m'avait cambriolée ! Je me précipitais dans la chambre. Le lit avait disparu et la penderie était vide. Pourquoi m'aurait-on pris mes vêtements ?

Un petit bout de papier était posé sur l'une des étagères. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour comprendre

_Tout est arrangé_

_Eric_

Pourquoi ce mêlait-il de mes affaires ? Je ne lui avais rien demandé ! J'étais folle de rage, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour le moment. Il fallait que j'en sache un peu plus sur lui. La bibliothèque du manoir pourrait sûrement m'aider. Mais avant cela il fallait que je me repose, la journée avait été longue.

Les recherches commencèrent le lendemain matin. Les livres présents étaient sûrement uniques au monde. La moitié d'entre eux étaient écris à la main, l'autre moitié étant des livres sur la magie. Il y en avait tellement ! Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. J'en pris un au hasard et commençai à le feuilleter. Des images défilèrent dans ma tête au fur et à mesure que je lisais.

Il y avait deux personnes assises sur un banc, deux hommes. Le premier était nerveux, plutôt grand et portait un costume-cravate. L'autre semblait serein, petit, moustachu et plutôt rond. Il se leva, regarda son voisin quelques secondes et lui enfonça un couteau dans la poitrine. La scène était affreuse. Le meurtrier regarda le corps de sa victime avec dédain avant de se rasseoir comme si de rien n'était. Son comportement était étrange, ses yeux vides et son corps tendu. Il n'était pas dans son état normal.

Quelques pages plus loin je retrouvais le petit bonhomme debout sur le bord d'une falaise, près à faire le grand saut. J'eus de la peine pour lui. Je ressentais sa tristesse et son désespoir, il s'en voulait terriblement. J'avais beau lui crié que ce n'était pas sa faute, que ce n'était pas lui le vrai coupable, il ne m'écoutait pas.

Il y eut un passage flou puis nous fûmes propulsés devant une grande maison. Les gens qui vivaient à l'intérieur étaient des sorciers très puissants. J'ignorais pourquoi mais j'en étais certaine. Je pouvais voir par la fenêtre un homme et sa femme entourés de leurs enfants. Ils avaient l'air si heureux !

Il y eut un nouveau passage étrange avant que j'atterrisse dans un tribunal en compagnie de mon mystérieux monsieur. Il fixait le centre de la pièce, comme partagé entre deux avis. Le juge pointa son doigt vers le banc des accusés. Je reconnue l'homme qui s'y trouvais comme étant le mage dans la maison. Son visage était creusé, son teint cireux et ses yeux brillaient de larmes.

« Mr Philips, annonça un individu en noir. Vous êtes accusé de meurtre par préméditation et de l'utilisation du sortilège de l'imperium. Que plaidez-vous ?

- Je suis coupable Monsieur le Juge ! Cria le petit homme à ma droite.

Un énorme brouhaha s'éleva de l'assistance. Personne n'y comprenait plus rien. Moi-même j'étais perdue.

- C'est moi qui ai tué Mr Addison. Mr Philips n' a rien à voir là-dedans.

- Voyons c'est impossible ! cria l'homme en noir. Expliqué vous Mr Stewart.

- Je n'étais pas sous l'emprise de l'imperium. J'ai tué Mr Addison de mon plein gré. J'ai inventé cette histoire pour ne pas être condamné, mais ma conscience a eu raison de moi.

- Avouez-vous être l'unique responsable de ce crime ?

Il y eut un moment de silence. Personne ne disait un mot. L'assemblée attendait la suite.

- Je l'avoue.

A nouveau un énorme brouhaha raisonna dans la pièce comme un coup de tonnerre. J'étais de nouveau repartie dans un endroit différent. Je n'eus pas trop de mal à savoir où je me trouvais. La prison d'Askaban était légendaire, même en Australie. Le désespoir courait partout autour des détenus.

Mr Philips traversait les couloirs froids d'un pas assuré. Accompagner d'un gardien et d'un patronus, Il se rendit dans la partie la plus sécurisé. La personne à qui il allait rendre visite n'était autre que Mr Stewart. Il regarda par les barreaux de la porte, apercevant une ombre au fond de la cellule, il soupira. Le petit homme était devenu fou, cela se voyait à ses yeux.

- Merci, chuchota Mr Philips.

L'histoire se finit à ce moment-là, me laissant beaucoup de questions sans réponses.

Les autres livres que je lus étaient tous du même genre. Chaque personnage était différent mais toutes leurs histoires se ressemblaient. Chacun d'eux contenait des passages cachés. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les avoir écrits à la main ? Qui étaient ces personnes ? Et pourquoi ces livres se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque ? Encore tant de choses à découvrir ! Le mystère de mon jeune bienfaiteur continuait de s'épaissir.

J'allais passer une très bonne journée, j'en étais sûre. Nous étions mercredi, voilà deux jours que je n'allais pas aller au « The Sun to be taken ». Je me levais à dix heures du matin, histoire de donner à la vieille garce de quoi me crier dessus. Quel bonheur de ne plus avoir besoin d'être à son service ! Après un petit déjeuner copieux (je n'allais pas me priver) et un long bain chaud, J'étais parti pour aller « travailler ».

« Vous vous moquez de moi Audrey ? Je vous attends depuis deux heures ! C'était votre dernière chance ! Vous êtes renvoyée ! »

Le grand sourire que je lui lançais devait la surprendre mais il aura fallut que je danse de joie pour qu'elle comprenne

« Vous êtes une petite idiote insolente ! Jamais je n'aurais dut vous engager ! Quand je pense à toutes les personnes qui aurait rêvées d'avoir un travail aussi facile… »

Elles n'auraient même pas tenus une semaine. Je me sentais coupable de l'abandonner comme ça mais elle m'avait assez fait souffrir. Prochaine étape : les magasins. Justes des chaussures pas plus. Facile à dire mais pas à faire. Pour plus de précaution je n'utilisai que l'argent qu'il me restait d'avant les « changements ».

J'habitais à Sidney depuis longtemps mais malgré tout il était rare que j'y fasse du lèche-vitrines. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de chaussures, autant de vêtements et autant de coiffeurs de ma vie ! J'étais au paradis. Je trouvai les bottines parfaites au bout de dix minutes. Elles étaient en cuir noir, des lacets derrière le mollet et n'attendaient que moi.

Comme il me restait pas mal d'argent (les économies ça aide), je pris la liberté de continuer mon shopping. Un petit haut par ici, un jean par là… Je me retrouvai très vite avec une dizaine de paquet dans les mains.

Il me restait encore vingt dollars quand je rentrai dans la dernière boutique. J'avais craqué pour un sac à main en tissus et je n'avais pas pu résister. Je fouillais les rayons à la recherche de mon futur achat, et en profitais pour regarder quelques habits assez jolis.

Je n'eu pas le temps de me retourner quand on me sauta dessus avec entrain. Les clients, amusés, nous regardaient moi et mon agresseur allongés par terre l'un sur l'autre. Celui qui avait fait ça allait le regretter. Je me tordis le cou pour essayer de voir quel idiot avait osé me faire une chose pareille. Mes yeux se posèrent sur ma cadette. A en croire son sourire, elle était fière de sa bêtise. Lucy se releva, me libérant par la même occasion d'un énorme poids, et me tendit la main pour m'aider.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te croyais chez papa et maman.

- Je me suis accordée une après-midi pour faire des petits achats, et à ce que je vois je ne suis pas la seule.

Petit n'était pas vraiment le mot qu'il fallait. Elle avait bien une vingtaine de sacs. Elle m'énervait avec son air satisfait et ses yeux rieurs posés sur mes paquets ! Mais je n'y fis pas attention.

- J'ai décidé de renouveler ma garde-robe. Ça ne me ferait pas de mal.

- Tu as bien raison soeurette. La vie est trop courte pour ne pas en profiter.

Sur ce point elle n'avait pas tort, mais plutôt mourir que de lui donner raison.

- Et si on allait boire un coup toute les deux ? ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé un peu de temps ensemble.

Une semaine et deux jours pour être précise. Cela dit j'aimais passer du temps avec ma sœur, quand elle n'essayait pas de me mettre sur les nerfs.

Le bar le plus proche se trouvait à deux cent mètres de là. J'avais entendu parler de cet endroit comme étant un lieu convivial et accueillant. C'était toujours ça. S'il y avait bien une chose qui m'exaspérait, c'était sûrement les ivrognes matchos et sans cervelle qui lorgnait sur ma sœur comme si elle n'était qu'un morceau de viande. D'accord elle était jolie, mais ce n'était pas une raison !

La plus part des hommes présents étaient accompagnés par leur famille. Temps mieux ! Lucy semblait déçue. J'étais persuadé qu'elle attendait plus de célibataire. Parfois j'avais l'impression qu'elle aimait être prise pour un simple objet. Elle courrait les lieux branchés comme moi les bibliothèques, et ce n'était pas pour aller danser.

« Tu prends quoi ?

Il me fallut un petit moment pour me reconnecter à la réalité. Le serveur attendait ma commande alors que ma sœur me regardait, curieuse de savoir à quoi je pensais.

- Un chocolat s'il vous plait.

- Toute suite. Mesdames

Je rêvais ou il faisait du gringue à ma sœur ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit un aimant à garçon ?

- Comment se passe ton travail ?

Allais-je lui dire ?

- La routine. Tu sais il n'y a jamais rien de spécial là-bas.

Je m'en voulais de lui avoir menti, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en parler, pas maintenant en tout cas.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant ta patronne avait l'air très remontée contre toi.

- Tu as été voir ma patronne ?

- En réalité c'est toi que je voulais voir, mais elle m'a mise à la porte.

- Elle a fait ça ? Elle est vraiment folle !

- Audrey que se passe-t-il ?

Ah ma sœur et ses inquiétudes permanentes !

- Rien ! Je t'assure. Elle est souvent comme ça avec moi. C'est tout juste si elle me donne ma paye à la fin du mois.

Allait-elle me croire ? Elle prit une longue inspiration puis fit un geste de la main pour m'indiqué que la discussion était close. J'avais eus chaud !

- Parlons de choses plus importantes.

Ouh la ! Je craignais le pire

- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un

Et voilà ! Le pire était arrivé. Combien de fois elle m'avait sortie cette phrase ! En générale sa relation tenait un mois et je la retrouvais anéanti sur le pas de ma porte. Que se passerait-il quand elle découvrira que je n'habitais plus au même endroit ? Il fallait que je trouve une excuse.

- Il s'appelle Steve, poursuivit-elle. Il habite Greystanes et viens d'intégrer mon école. Entre lui et moi ça a été le coup de foudre. Je l'aime ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

- Tu le connais depuis quand ?

- Deux semaines.

Ça promettait. Pendant qu'elle me racontait ces trois merveilleux jours qu'elle avait passés avec son Steve chéri (beurk !), je me demandai encore comment j'allais me couvrir.

- Ecoute Lucy, la coupais-je. Je dois te dire quelque chose.

J'avais captivé son attention en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire.

- Voilà, je vais devoir faire un voyage pour étudier les différents types de touristes potentiels. Je ne serai pas là pendant trois mois au minimum.

Je n'étais pas du tout doué pour mentir, en particulier à ma sœur. Depuis qu'on était toute petite on se disait tout l'une à l'autre. On se cachait dans la cabane du jardin pour ne pas être entendue par nos parents. C'était nos petits secrets, nos moments privilégiés.

- Oh ! Tu pars quand ?

- Demain.

Elle avait l'air surprise, presque soupçonneuse

- Ce voyage est prévus depuis quand ?

- Depuis deux jours.

Là je ne mentais pas.

- Quoi ! Comment ta patronne a fait pour tout organisée aussi vite ?

Bonne question. J'avais reçu une lettre d'Eric ce matin. Il me prévenait que tous les détails étaient réglés. Depuis La gestion du courrier en mon absence jusqu'à la surveillance de la maison. Sans oublier la fin du contrat pour l'appartement, l'envoi de mes bagages chez mon hôte, l'autorisation de transport au ministère…

- Je suppose qu'elle devait le préparer depuis un certain temps.

- Mais si elle ne t'aime pas, pourquoi c'est toi qu'elle envoi ?

J'en avais marre qu'elle me pose des colles ! Pourquoi ci. ? Pourquoi ça ? Et elle pourquoi était-elle curieuse à ce point ? Quoi que… parfois ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Fort heureusement, pour moi, elle ne connaissait pas Mme Littlegreen.

- Elle est très attachée à sa boutique, et comme elle ne m'apprécie guère elle refuse de me la confier aussi longtemps.

- Et les autres employés ?

- Je suis la seule, elle n'en a pas besoin de plus.

- Bizarre. Pourtant j'ai vu quelqu'un à la caisse qui n'était ni toi, ni ta patronne.

Je jurais intérieurement

- C'est un intérim, il n'est là que pour quelques temps, histoire de me remplacer quand je serai partie.

- Ah ! Et comment il s'appelle déjà ?

Je me promis de la tuer le plus vite possible. Pour le moment mes pouvoirs allaient m'être utiles. Il fallait tout de même que je fasse attention à ce qu'elle ne remarque rien. Avec beaucoup de concentration (et très peu de temps), je réussis à atteindre mon objectif.

- Bill je crois, je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps.

Elle ne savait pas que j'étais Légilimen, en réalité personne ne le savait. Elle sembla satisfaite de ma réponse. Après être sortie, non sans un petit clin d'œil de la part du serveur, nous recommençâmes à marcher au milieu des diaboliques magasins. Aucune de nous ne parlait. Le soleil commençait à décliner et la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

- Je dois y aller. Papa et maman m'attendent avant la nuit. A bientôt Audrey. Bon voyage !

Sur ce, elle partit en courant, probablement vers sa voiture. Ce fut la journée la plus éprouvante de ma vie ! J'avais bien méritée de dormir dans mon lit moelleux. Je transplantai devant chez moi et allai me coucher aussitôt. Demain serait une grosse journée.

* * *

Et voila, j'èspère que ça vous à plus. =) Une petite review n'est pas de refue. A samedi prochain! Bon week end!

PS: passer sur .com, qui sait ce qu'il vous attend. =)


	5. départ

Je fus tiré du lit à quatre heures du matin par un bruit des plus désagréables. Qui aurait cru que les réveils sonnaient même au paradis ? J'allais arranger ça. Après un sort très bien réussi, il ne restait de l'appareil que des petits morceaux éparpillé sur le sol. Comme le silence pouvait faire du bien !

Puisque j'étais réveillée, autant en profiter. Je pris tout mon temps pour me préparer. Une longue douche chaude, un soin du visage, une petite séance de maquillage et une sélection pointue pour savoir ce que j'allais mettre, voilà un programme qui me mettait de bonne humeur !

Ma valise était prête, mon lit était fait et ma maison était parfaitement propre, tout ça avant que le soleil ne se lève. C'est donc sous les étoiles que je pris mon petit-déjeuner.

D'après ce que je savais, le voyage en portauloin donnait la nausée. Un bol de céréales devrait me suffire dans ce cas. Mon estomac était noué et ma tête tournait. L'excitation sans doute.

Ça me faisait drôle de quitter le pays où j'avais grandi, même si je savais que je reviendrais. J'avais peur et j'étais impatiente en même temps. Je ne pouvais plus tenir en place, les secondes s'écoulaient doucement, comme pour prolonger mon supplice.

Je relus le billet pour la centième fois. Le départ était prévu sur le port de Sydney à midi tapante. Aucun retard ne pouvait être toléré. J'étais pour ainsi dire prête en avance. Puisqu'il n'était que six heures du matin. Un petit tour à la bibliothèque ne me ferait pas de mal. Je n'avais pas fini de lire les manuscrits. Celui que je choisis était particulièrement sombre.

L'histoire parlait d'une femme battue par son père, puis par son mari et qui avait vu son fils mourir sous ces yeux. Elle n'avait plus aucune échappatoire et ne supportait pas de survivre à son enfant. Après un habituel passage flou, elle se tenait debout devant une tombe, probablement celle de sa progéniture. Ses sanglots résonnaient à mes oreilles et je sentais que sa mort était proche. Elle saignait au niveau des yeux. Mon dieu ! Elle pleurait du sang ! Était-ce possible ? Je n'eus pas besoin d'un voyage en porteauloin pour avoir envie de vomir. Sur la dernière page, un mot était écrit. Les lettres étaient déformées et parfois illisibles.

.

_Toi qui lis ce livre, méfie-toi de tes choix. Ils peuvent t'être fatales ou te condamner dans ton passé._

_._

Que signifiait cette phrase ? Et qui l'avait écrite ? J'en avais assez des mystères ! Je résoudrais celui-là une fois avoir découvert qui était vraiment Eric.

Il était l'heure de partir. Après avoir vérifié que tout était fermé, je transplanai au port. La foule ne manquait pas, les touristes venaient en masse pour visiter la ville. Mauvaise nouvelle pour moi car je ne savais pas du tout où aller. Je longeai le quai à la recherche de gens vêtu de robe de sorciers. Peine perdue, il m'était impossible de voir à plus de trois mètres autour de moi. J'allais mettre des heures !

J'aperçu un homme qui me fixait bizarrement. Il avait beau être petit et pas très corpulent, je n'avais pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il me voulait. Après dix minutes de marche je me rendis compte qu'il me suivait. Son chapeau couvrait ses cheveux et le col de son manteau remontait jusqu'à son nez. Je le connaissais peut être.

.

« Je peux vous aider ? Lui demandais-je.

L'homme releva sa montre et me montrait l'heure : midi moins le quart.

- Vous êtes Audrey Stones ?

- Euh oui. Pourquoi ?

- Suivez-moi.

.

J'ignore ce qui m'y avait poussé mais j'obéis. Nous passâmes dans une grande allée remplie de monde et partîmes dans la direction du centre. J'allais rater mon voyage, mais je continuais à le suivre. Nous nous arrêtâmes dans une ruelle si petite qu'on dut marcher l'un derrière l'autre. L'endroit était désert et aucune lumière ne parvenait jusqu'à nous. Des murmures s'élevaient de la grande avenue derrière moi, des rires aussi. Nous fûmes alors rejoints par une bande de sorciers, tous vêtus comme des moldus (un peu bizarrement je dois dire), qui avaient l'air très pressés.

.

" Regroupez-vous s'il vous plait. Nous allons partir."

.

Toutes les personnes présentes se mirent en cercle autour d'une boîte de conserve, moi y comprit. Chacun d'entre nous posa sa main sur l'objet en attendant le moment fatidique. J'étais à côté d'une femme en short et en manteau polaire trop grand pour elle. Au premier coup de midi, je me senti aspirée dans un tourbillon infernal. La sensation dura une éternité et je me sentis comme une banane dans un mixeur. Le contact avec le sol fut assez violent et très embarrassant vu que j'étais la seule à être tombée.

.

« Bienvenue dans la cité interdite ! S'il vous plait ne sortez pas tous en même temps et passer par la porte de derrière. »

.

La cité interdite ? Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles ! Je me trouvais dans l'un des monuments les plus connu de Chine, et il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous.

.

« Cette partie de la cour intérieure est interdite au public, aussi soyez discret.. »

.

Les voyageurs sortirent un par un de la pièce. On aurait dit un cabinet. L'endroit était simple et assez petit mais la vue y était magnifique. Ce fut bientôt mon tour de m'en aller. Je me jetai un sort de désillusion puis passai la porte.

La cour était remplie de monde. Des touristes aux employés, des habitants de la ville aux journalistes étrangers… Le lieu grouillait de vie et de joie. Un enfant courrait après un oiseau alors que ses parents essayaient de le rattraper. Deux jeunes gens contemplaient la façade du palais, main dans la main. En bas des escaliers, un vieil homme attendait. Etait-ce lui ?

.

« Excusez-moi, vous êtes monsieur Sushi ? »

.

L'homme me regarda comme si j'étais un monstre sorti de nulle part, puis éclata de rire. Je remarquai que je n'avais pas annulé mon sortilège. Je m'empressai de le faire. Le vieillard me regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit. J'avais du me tromper. Je partis à la recherche de mon « maître » mais une main me retint le bras. Le vieux monsieur avait reprit son sérieux et me regardais droit dans les yeux.

- Bienvenue Mlle Stones. Je suis maître Anagata Sushi. Je serais votre hôte durant votre séjour.

.

Il détachait chaque syllabe comme si j'étais une demeurée. La manière dont il secouait la tête tel une poupée que l'on met sur la plage arrière d'une voiture me fis pouffer. Le sourire aux lèvres, il me tira en dehors de la cité.

La ville ressemblait à toute celle que je connaissais. Les voitures n'arrêtaient pas de klaxonner, les piétons était toujours pressés et les gens s'ignoraient les uns les autres. Sur ce point je ne fus pas trop dépaysée.

.

- Nous allons prendre un taxi.

- Pourquoi ne pas transplaner tout simplement ?

- Transpla-quoi ?

- Vous savez, passer d'ici à chez vous en quelques secondes.

- Non je ne sais pas. Comment faites-vous pour admirer le paysage ?

- Nous ne le voyons pas.

- Dans ce cas, pas de transplation. Nous allons prendre un taxi.

.

Ça allait nous prendre des heures rien que pour sortir de la ville ! J'espère qu'il n'était pas pressé. Apparemment non puisqu'il passa tout le trajet à me décrire l'histoire du pays. Pour faire bonne figure je pris quelques notes mais je ne fis pas trop attention aux détails. Personnellement j'aurais préféré ne pas l'écouter, mais Eric voulait tout savoir. Il allait être servit.

Nous descendîmes au pied d'une immense colline et attendîmes patiemment. Au bout d'une heure j'aurais cru que quelqu'un viendrait nous chercher, mais non. Nous continuions à attendre. J'avais mal au fesse à force de rester assise sur un rocher. J'avais faim et j'étais fatigué.

.

- Pourquoi restons-nous là sans bouger ?

- Je veux vous montrer quelque chose. Le couché de soleil est magnifique ici.

.

Je regardais ma montre, il n'était que deux heures de l'après-midi ! J'avais beau protester, il ne m'écoutait plus. Assis en tailleur, il était déconnecté du reste du monde. Je n'avais rien prit pour m'occuper, mes valises étant déjà à destination. Je ne pouvais les récupérer qu'une fois arrivée.

Je m'endormis au bout de deux heures à l'ombre d'un arbre. Le son qui me réveilla était bien pire que celui de mon réveil (et oui, c'était possible). Maître Sushi était en train de chanter à tue-tête. Ignorant ma présence il hurlait ses paroles comme s'il voulait que le soleil l'entende. Je sortie doucement ma baguette, histoire de lui apprendre qu'il ne fallait pas me réveiller brutalement. Je n'eu pas le temps de lui jeter un sort qu'elle me sauta de mes mains.

.

- Quel drôle de bout de bois ! Pourquoi le gardez-vous ?

- …

- Peu importe, vous le récupèrerez à la fin de votre apprentissage.

.

Ma baguette ! Il venait de me prendre ma baguette ! Comment j'allais pouvoir faire de la magie ?

Il me fit un clin d'œil et parti en direction du sommet de la colline. Il s'était écoulé seulement dix minutes pourtant j'en avais déjà assez.

.

- Combien de temps allons-nous marcher ?

- Oh ! Je dirais environ une heure.

- Quoi ! Il devait se moquer de moi, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

- Profitez bien du paysage.

.

Sa dernière parole confirmait l'hypothèse de ce que je venais de découvrir. Il avait de la chance que je n'avais pas ma baguette ! Je passai le reste du chemin à ruminer ma colère tandis que lui prenait un malin plaisir à me raconter sa vie. Là au moins je n'avais pas à prendre de notes.

Nous arrivâmes au sommet, dans un petit village perdu. J'avais les pieds en feu et la gorge sèche. Aucune fontaine à l'horizon, il fallait encore attendre.

Toutes les habitations étaient en bois. Les fenêtres n'étaient que de simples trous avec un morceau de tissus dessus et de grands rideaux en bambou faisaient office de porte. La pauvreté régnait en maître sur les lieux. Le peu de personnes dehors ressemblaient à des porcs qui venaient de se rouler dans la boue.

La nuit était tombée, laissant une traînée d'étoiles sur son passage et pas un seul nuage ne venait cacher le ciel. Ça aurait pu être joli si je n'étais pas aussi fatiguée. La lune éclairait la rue, à défaut de luminaires.

La maison dans laquelle nous rentrâmes n'était pas mieux que les autres. Il devait y avoir des termites vue l'état de certaines poutres. Le parquet grinçait sous notre poids et les araignées de manquaient pas.

Monsieur Sushi était parti à toute vitesse dans une des pièces au fonds de la maison, me laissant visiter les lieux comme je le voulais. J'avais cependant trop faim et trop soif pour tout voir. Je choisis de commencer par chercher la cuisine, choisissant des portes au hasard.

Manque de chance la troisième porte que j'ouvrais était un petit salon ou « Maître » faisait du yoga. Il changea de position pour me voir. Ses yeux étaient remplit de malice et son visage arborait un grand sourire. Je n'avais jamais vus un homme aussi souple ! Encore moins à cet âge-là. C'était presque surréaliste.

.

- Bonjour, me dit-il. Puis je vous aider ?

.


	6. le vieil homme

bonjour à tous! le soleil brille, les oiseau chantent et Audrey revien pour un nouveau chapitre. Amusez vous bien!

* * *

Cet homme était fou. Je ne voyais pas d'autre explication. Il changea une nouvelle fois de position et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, les bras en l'air. J'esquivais quelques pas vers la sortie. Temps pis pour l'argent, je préférais rester en vie. Il me regarda à nouveau avec un grand sourire. La j'avais peur. Il fallait que je parte de cet endroit bizarre. La porte se referma brusquement devant moi. J'étais prise au piège. Il fallait absolument que je trouve une échappatoire. Priver de ma baguette, j'utilisai le seul pouvoir qu'il me restait.

Décidément ce vieillard avait une case en moins, mais il ne me voulait aucun mal pour l'heure, c'était déjà ça. Pendant que je cherchais un moyen pour l'amadouer, il continua à me regarder comme une bête curieuse.

.

« Vous n'êtes pas une sorcière comme les autres, me dit-il.

.

Le son de sa voix me choqua. Elle avait complètement changé ! Malgré son apparence de vieil homme fébrile, il parlait de manière calme et posée. Ça aurait pu être plaisant à entendre si je ne voulais pas m'enfuir désespérément.

.

« Vous avez quelque chose de particulier. Une aura très puissante, mais si fragile ! Vous pouvez faire certaine chose, n'est-ce pas ? Des choses que d'autre ignorent. Je vous ai sentit rentré dans mes pensées.

.

Il fit une pause pour mettre un pied sur sa tête et reprit :

- Es-ce que votre nom est aussi joli que votre peau ?

- Qu'es ce que ma peu à de spécial ?

- Elle est blanche.

.

De mieux en mieux. Si il voulait me faire un compliment c'était raté.

.

- Alors ? quel est votre nom ma chère enfant ?

Comme si il ne savait pas. Si je vous le dis vous me laisserez partir ?

- Audrey. Audrey Stone

- Mmm… fit-il. Vous aimez l'eau ?

- Un peu. Pourquoi ?

- Ça devrait suffire. Nous allons commencer.

.

Commencer quoi ? Aurait-il oublié de me prévenir de quelque chose ? Je ne serais pas étonnée. Ce qui me surprit le plus ce fut de recevoir une gerbe d'eau en pleine figure. Celle là je ne l'avais pas vue venir

.

- Vous êtes malade ! Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

- Oui ! de la colère. C'est parfait !

- Vous êtes fou !

- Il parait. Mais ça ne m'a jamais empêché de vivre. Un petit sourire

.

Je fus propulsée du sol par un énorme gésaire. Il était si puissant que je crue finir écrasé au plafond.

- Laisser sortir vos émotions. L'eau ne se retient pas !

Je devais le noter ça ? Je compris pourquoi Eric ne voulait pas y aller lui-même.

- Si vous voulez vaincre l'eau il faut réagir comme son opposé. L'eau représente la tristesse, l'amertume, Le désespoir. A votre avis quel est son opposé ?

Qu'es ce que j'en savais moi ?

- Le feu, répondis-je après être redescendue.

- Mauvaise réponse.

Un véritable puit ce format sous mes pieds, m'entraînant dans ses profondeurs obscures.

- Chaque élément est le contraire des autres. Il faut réagir comme le feu, l'air et la terre en même temp. Vous avez comprit ?

- Non, lui criais-je au font de ma prison.

Le sol remonta doucement à son niveau d'origine.

- Apparemment l'eau ne vous aime pas.

Comment l'eau pouvait avoir des sentiments ? Encor une chose à ajouté à la liste déjà longue des idioties de Mr sushi.

- Avant quoi que se soit vous devez comprendre quelque chose. Il y a trois étape importante dans l'apprentissage de la magie : La maîtrise, l'incarnation et l'accouplement.

L'accouquoi ? Je n'avais pas tout saisie. Pour moi c'était du chinois cette histoire.

- Leçon numéro 1 : la maîtrise. Nous commencerons demain à l'aurore. Bonne nuit

Et on mangeait quand dans tout ça ? Je ne savais même pas où était ma chambre. Je tenais à peine sur mes jambes. Cet endroit était un cauchemar. La seule chose que je souhaitai c'était vivre tranquillement, et voila que je me retrouvai en plein milieu de la chine avec un fou furieux qui s'appelait maître sushi. Le séjour risquait d'être dur.

Je trouvai la cuisine entre deux bibliothèques. En fouillant bien je pouvais dénicher quelque chose de comestible. Je ne mangeai que quelques cerises et un gâteau au goût étrange. Après avoir vérifié les sorties possibles (l'espoir fait vivre), je fouillais la maison à la recherche d'un lit confortable. Peine perdu il ni avait pas de lit du tout. Je dormis donc sur le canapé.

C'était à cet endroit précis que je fus réveillée en sursaut. Le vieux chinois était étalé par terre, plié en deux. Il avait les larmes aux yeux à force de rire. Je ne voyais pas se qu'il y avait de drôle. Peut-être mes cheveux en bataille. Un coup d'oeil dans la glace la plus proche me confirma le contraire. Mes cheveux n'étaient pas pires que d'habitude. Mon pyjama ? Il n'avait rien de spéciale. Je ne voulais pas vraiment passé des heures devant le miroir, mais je ne voulais pas non plus rejoindre mon « maître ».

Ce fut lui qui vint me chercher. La leçon allait commencer.

Nous nous installâmes dans un magnifique petit jardin derrière la maison. Le vent était frais et le sol humide. Le soleil donnait au ciel une teinte rosée très jolie en chassant la nuit par ses rayons. Les oiseaux dans leur nid se réveillaient doucement, laissant échapper quelque gazouillement timide. Deux tapis étaient posés en dessus d'un cerisier en fleur.

- Installez vous la, m'ordonna mon professeur.

Il prit place sur l'un des tapis et attendit que je le rejoigne pour démarrer.

- Connaissez-vous les propriétés de l'air ?

Je lui fis signe que non de la tête.

- L'air et un mélange de gaz dont l'oxygène et le dioxyde de carbone. On le trouve partout autour de nous. Il n'a ni forme, ni odeur, ni couleur. Vous suivez ?

Je crois, oui.

- Bien. Que savez vous sur le feu ?

- Il brûle. Répondis-je.

Je sais, c'était idiot, mais que pouvais-je dire d'autre ?

- Mmm, intéressant. Et la terre ?

- Elle est dure, plutôt froide, brune ou noir selon le type. Elle permet la pousse de végétaux et abrite de nombreuse espèce d'animaux.

Que savais-je d'autre ?

- Donc nous allons commencer par là.

Il se mit à quatre pattes et me regarda droit dans les yeux, son visage relever.

- Pour représenter la terre, il faut à la fois être souple et fort. Aucune émotion ne doit transparaître, C'est pour ça qu'il est facile de la maîtriser.

Il prit une branche par terre et commença à la faire léviter. Le bout de bois tournoyait dans l'air de façon élégante. Il dessinait de petits arcs de cercle autour de l'arbre, exécutait quelques figures aériennes puis revint se poser sur le sol.

- A votre tour maintenant.

Il était marrant lui ! Comment j'allais faire ça ? Je me concentrais pour ne rien ressentir mais rien à faire, la branche ne bougea pas. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée mon enseignant éclata de rire. Je vous avouerais que c'était assez gênant. Il reprit son sérieux au bout d'un certain temps.

- Comment avez vous procédé ?

- Je… J'ai essayé de ne ressentir aucune émotion…

- Ah ! sacrilège ! Vous n'avez pas fait comme je vous ai dit !

- Mais je croyais que…

Je reçus un coup derrière la tête.

- C'est moi qui parle ici.

Apparemment il était fier de son coup. Ça faisait mal !

- Que ressentez vous en se moment ?

Une envie irrépressible de frapper quelqu'un !

- De la douleur.

J'étais décidément une chiffe molle.

- Au moins une émotion par élément contraire et nécessaire pour jouer avec la terre Maintenant fermez les yeux et laisser votre émotion vous envahir. Quand vous aurez fini imaginer quelque chose autour de vous en train de se déplacer.

Je laissais ma colère pénétrée la moindre parcelle de mon corps tel un feu ravageur. Je supposait que c'était se que je devais faire. Je ne faisais plus attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi. J'étais seule avec moi-même. Mon cœur explosa dans ma poitrine. Je ne savais pas ce qui venait de se passer, mais j'aimais ça. Je visualisais la branche. J'imaginais qu'elle bougeait dans les airs comme une plume.

Je la voyais valser dans le ciel de petit matin. Le bâton changea de forme pour devenir humain. Ses bras effectuaient des gestes gracieux et son corps accompagnait le vent dans sa valse infinie. Le visage de l'homme commença à se former. Je le voyais comme dans un rêve. Ses traits étaient flous et je ne pouvais pas le touché. Seuls ses mouvements me parvenaient normalement.

Encor un peu, me dis-je. Plus que quelque seconde.

Je résistais de toute ma force pour rester dans cet état. Son visage commençait à prendre forme. J'y étais presque !

J'ouvris alors les yeux sur le vieil homme. J'étais de retour dans le monde réel, j'avais échouée. La déception pouvait se lire sur mon visage.

- Qu'y a-t-il mon enfant ?

- J'ai échoué, avouais-je.

- Comment ça ?

Il n'était pas au courrant. A vrai dire je contais gardé ça pour moi. Il fallait que je trouve une explication.

- La branche. Je n'ai pas réussis à faire envoler la branche.

Il me regarda étonner puis me fit un grand sourire.

- En effet très chère.

Une nouvelle vague de déception me submergea.

- Mais vous avez réussi à déraciner mon arbre.

Comment ça ? Je regardais autour de moi, le cerisier en fleur n'était plus la. J'avais beau observé le jardin dans chaque recoin, Aucune trace de lui. Mr sushi pointa son doigt vers le ciel, les yeux rieurs. L'arbre était suspendu à plusieurs mètres du sol. Ma surprise était si grande qu'elle en fit tomber les fleurs de leurs perchoirs.

- Il pleut des fleurs dans mon jardin ! Cria mon instructeur.

Suite de quoi il se mit à danser au milieu des pétales, chantant et riant. On aurait dit un enfant. Je reposai l'arbre à sa place d'origine avant de le rejoindre.

- Comme quoi on peu soulever des montagnes. Plaisanta-t-il.

Sur le font il n'avait pas tord. Je me promis d'essayer.

* * *

voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Une petite review pour la route? N'oubliez pas de passer sur little-smiley sur skyrock. A Bientot!


	7. Tsy

Bonjour à tous! sans plus attendre je vous laisse découvrir le 7eme chapitre des aventure de Audrey. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Enfin ! Le cours était terminé. Après ma réussite, les échecs s'étaient enchaînés. Je n'avais réussi à produire ni énorme feu de joie, ni vent violent, ni vague gigantesque. Oh bien sûr j'avais réussi à faire apparaître une étincelle, provoquer une légère brise et donner du mouvement à une flaque d'eau, mais ce n'était pas pareil.J'étais exténuée ! Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de m'allonger. Un peu de nourriture aussi ne serait pas du luxe. Malheureusement le vieillard en avait décidé autrement. Il m'entraîna dans l'autre partie de son jardin, celle qu'il appelait « le secret de la destinée ».

Un chemin bordé de toutes sortes de plantes entourait un magnifique étang. Au milieu de l'eau se trouvait une petite île ayant pour seul habitant un saule pleureur. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers un sanctuaire caché derrière un rideau de feuille. Il ressemblait beaucoup à la maison de mon hôte, si ce n'était qu'il était gardé par des statues en forme de dragon. Niché entre deux petits bosquets, il s'élevait avec fierté.

Mon maître me fit signe d'attendre et se rendit dans la bâtisse. J'en profitai pour écrire mes découvertes dans le cahier. Depuis mon arrivée, il ne m'avait jamais quitté. Je devais prendre ce travail très à cœur. Après tout Eric m'avait offert une maison des plus confortables. Il aurait été ingrat de ma part de ne pas lui rendre service. Mr Sushi aussi m'inspirait beaucoup de respect, bien que son comportement soit étrange (voir pire). D'ailleurs que faisait-il pour être aussi long ?

Alors que mon ventre se plaignait de plus en plus fort, je commençais à m'inquiéter pour lui. Il m'avait demandé de l'attendre, je supposais donc qu'il voulait être seul. D'après ce que j'avais lu, les sanctuaires de ce genre servaient à la prière et au recueil. Mais s'il avait un problème ? S'il avait fait un malaise ou quelque chose dans le genre ? S'il s'était blessé ? Après tout il devait avoir plus de 80 ans ! Je sortis une pièce de ma poche et la lançai en l'air. Pile je restais assise ici, face j'allais voir ce qu'il faisait.

La pièce retomba et je la rattrapai habilement : Face

Tant pis pour la coutume, il fallait que je sache. Je me dépêchais de le rejoindre, plus apeuré que déterminée. Je cru avoir une crise cardiaque quand il surgit devant moi sans crier « garde ».

« Ah ! Vous voilà ! Nous commencions à perdre patience. »

Il me tira vers l'intérieur sans me laisser le temps de protester. Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Il savait que j'étais dehors. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir demandé de venir avec lui dans ce cas ?

- Laissez-moi vous présenter ma famille.

Il se rendit devant une tablette en marbre en me forçant à le suivre et pointa son doigt sur une vieille inscription.

- Voici oncle Shiji. Il est très colérique. Mieux vaut ne pas l'énerver. A côté se trouve sa femme. Je ne sais plus trop bien son nom. De toute façon je ne l'aimais pas, et ici…

C'est à ce moment-là que je me demandais s'il existait des hôpitaux psychiatriques en oui, ils auraient fait main basse sur mon hôte. Je me répétais peut-être mais il était complètement fou. Il continua à me présenter ses ancêtres pendant une heure. Je n'en pouvais plus, mais je l'écoutais quand même.

- Et pour finir voilà mes parents, ce sont les personnes les plus gentilles que je connaisse. Méfiez vous de la cuisine de ma mère, elle rend souvent malade. Ah ma chère maman !

Il se mit à genou, les mains en prière et resta là sans bouger. Au bout d'un certain temps j'avais l'impression qu'il ne respirait plus. Je fus soulagée quand il tourna la tête vers moi, mais se fut de courte durée vu le regard qu'il me lança. On aurait dit qu'il avait mangé une salamandre.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Je vous avais dit de rester dehors. Allezouste !

Mais je… Oh puis zut ! Pas de doute, cet homme avait un sérieux problème de mémoire, ou il se moquait tout simplement de moi. Ça ne serait d'ailleurs pas la première fois.

Je partis sans lui, décidant que, s'il voulait être seul, je n'allais pas aller contre sa volonté. Quand il fut de retour à la maison, nous nous rendîmes dans la salle à manger, si on pouvait appelez ainsi. Une table de salon trônait au milieu de la pièce. Des poufs en guise de siège étaient posé sur un tapis moisit par l'humidité. Ce n'était pas vraiment appétissant. Deux femmes se tenaient à l'écart, la tête baissée. L'une était petite et avait le visage marqué par le temps. L'autre était jeune, belle et de taille moyenne. Leurs cheveux étaient noirs et leurs peaux cireuses.

Toutes deux embrassèrent mon professeur sur les joues avant de faire de même avec moi. Heureusement cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Le repas allait commencer. Je m'assis aux côtés de la jeune fille et en face de Maître Sushi. Quitte à éprouver du dégoût pour tout ce qui se trouvait dans la maison, autant minimiser les dégâts. Aucun bruit ne vint déranger le silence apaisant qui régnait sur nous. Seuls les oiseaux au dehors nous berçaient de leurs mélodies, enfin, sans compter les gémissements de mon pauvre petit estomac.

Il y avait un bol à côté de moi avec de l'eau à l'intérieur. Quels drôles de manières pour boire ! La soif l'emporta sur la logique et je me mis à boire, sous les yeux surpris de mes convives.

- Mlle Stones, c'est un rince-doigts.

Ah. Je comprenais mieux. Je n'en avais jamais utilisé en dehors ces grands restaurants, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La plus vieille des femmes se leva de table, non sans saluer mon maître, puis sortie de la pièce. Cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose pour moi : Manger !

Le moins que je pouvais dire c'était qu'elle n'était pas revenue les mains vides. Des plats asiatiques trônaient désormais au centre de la table, rassemblant toutes les variétés de poissons et de légumes connues. En réalité ce n'était pas très appétissant.

De plus je n'avais jamais mangé chinois avant ce jour. Autant dire que je ne savais pas utiliser des baguettes pour manger. Ça ne devrait pas être si dur. Je me servis une assiette de nouilles, l'une des seules choses qui me faisait envie. Il me fallut une heure pour réussir à manger quelques pâtes, de quoi me rendre folle. Ce n'était pas si facile que ça tout compte fait.

Mon manque d'expérience provoqua l'hilarité de mon hôte. Le reste des convives, moi y compris, ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Il était vrai que c'était assez drôle. Je pleurais à force de rire. Ma voisine devait s'être cassé une côte puisqu'elle était pliée en deux.

- Arrêtez ! Cria le chef de table. Mangeons.

J'ignorais comment, mais il avait réussi à recouvrer son sérieux en moins de trois secondes. Il m'intriguait de plus en plus. Lui aussi aurait droit à une petite enquête. Le silence revint et je continuais à me remplir le ventre avec beaucoup de mal.

- Ma fille se fera une joie de vous accompagner dans la plaine Mlle Stone.

- Dans la plaine ? Mais pourquoi…

- En effet vous avez grand besoin de nouveaux vêtements.

- Quoi ?

- Allons, vous n'allez pas rester en guenilles quand même. Il vous faut quelque chose de plus moderne, et de présentable.

Des guenilles ? Plus moderne ? Je portais un jean que j'avais acheté avant de partir, et ma chemise était tout à fait présentable ! Comment me remettre d'un tel choc ? Je n'entendais même plus ce qu'il me disait. J'étais abasourdie par la stupeur. Lui n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Pour qui se prenait-il à me dire quoi faire ? Mon père ?

- Pendant que vous y êtes, Tsy, vous me rapporterez des herbes pour la cuisine. N'oubliez pas le gingembre et passez à la laverie.

La dénommée Tsy, alias la jeune fille à côté de moi, acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

En début d'après-midi, je me préparai à partir. Même si je n'étais guère enthousiaste, je profitais de l'occasion pour faire du shopping. Et puis c'était une très bonne excuse pour m'éloigner du Maître. Non pas que j'en avais marre de lui (quoi que…), mais il me faisait peur. Tant que je ne savais rien de plus sur lui, je devais garder mes distances. Munie d'une paire de chaussures de marche, je rejoignis mon accompagnatrice sur le porche.

A peine étais-je arrivée qu'elle partait à toute vitesse vers la sortie du village. Il fallut presque que je coure pour la rejoindre. Bon sang elle était rapide pour une personne aussi petite que moi ! Plusieurs fois je faillis la perdre de vue. Et les rares fois où nous étions toutes deux assez proches, elle prenait grand soin de m'ignorer.

Apparemment elle n'était pas du genre bavarde. Après de nombreuses tentatives vaines pour établir un contact, je me résignais à me taire. Le chemin fut très long à mon goût, et mes pieds étaient d'accord avec moi. Le lieu où nous nous rendions s'appelait Xaomi. J'espérais qu'il en valait la peine.

A peine arrivée, je contemplais chaque recoin. C'était un petit cocon de joie, de vie et de beauté entre les deux collines. Les gens ici étaient souriants. Tout le monde se saluait, et parfois même, s'arrêtait au milieu de la route pour discuter. Des enfants couraient après un ballon, passant entre les jambes des passants, grimpant sur les murets et criant de toutes leurs forces. Aucun adulte ne venait arrêter leurs jeux. Je ne voyais pas ça à Sidney. Ici chaque individu état libre : Pas de voiture, pas de panneaux et pas de foule.

Le seul petit inconvénient c'était qu'ils ne parlaient pas ma langue. N'ayant pas d'interprète (Tsy était partie je ne sais où), je dû me débrouiller seule pour acheter ce qui me faisait envie. Comme les prix n'étaient pas affichés, je donnais un dollar pour chaque article. A priori ça leur convenait.

- Tu veux rendre tout le village riche ou quoi ?

Cette voix arrogante ne pouvait venir que de la fille de mon professeur. Elle parlait comme un rossignol avec de grands airs. J'avais l'habitude de ce genre de fille dans mon ancienne vie. Je la regardais avec indifférence, ça n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire.

- Tiens voilà tes nouveaux kimonos, fait attention ils ont couté assez chers !

Non mais oh ! Ça va de me parler comme ça ? Elle n'était pas reine à ce que je sache. Pas de doute c'était bien la fille de Maître Sushi.

Le retour se déroula exactement comme à l'aller, si ce n'était que je portais pas mal de sacs. Lorsque je demandais à Tsy de m'aider elle me répondit avec sa voix haut perchée :

- Débrouilles-toi, ça ne peut que te faire du bien vus tes bourrelets et le peu de muscles que tu as.

Au moins elle m'avait répondu. J'aurais pu la tuer sur place, mais le village était trop près pour commettre un meurtre. A la fin du voyage je ne sentais plus mon corps. Mes yeux tombaient de fatigue et j'avais les bras en feu. Plus que quelques pas et on y était.

Tsy m'arracha les paquets des mains et couru vers la maison. Me laissant plantée dans la rue, perplexe. De retour dans mes quartiers, je fus surprise de voir qu'elle s'appliquait à ranger toutes mes affaires. Après un profond salut, elle partit dans la cuisine. J'avais dut rêver, je ne voyais aucune autre explication. Je l'entendis parler avec sa mère des nouvelles de Xaomi puis le silence revint. Une minute après je me retrouvai endormi à même le sol.

Ma «chambre » n'avait rien à voir avec celle que j'avais en Australie. Elle aurait pu servir de placard à chaussures étant donné sa taille. La pièce était vide, je n'avais pas de lit, pas d'armoire, pas de bureau et surtout pas d'intimité.La porte était inexistante et la fenêtre mal isolé faillis m'effondrer en larmes à mon réveil, puis je me rappelais les mots de ma mère un jour où je m'étais cassée le bras.

« La douleur n'est que la preuve que tu es en vie. Relève-toi et montre aux autres que tu es forte. »

Ces mots m'avaient marqué et je m'en souvenais à chaque épreuve que j'avais vécu, sauf peut-être… Et voilà, je m'étais mise à pleurer. Malgré le temps, la douleur était toujours aussi forte. Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas, mais je voulais qu'elle s'arrête. Un petit tour dehors me ferait sûrement du bien, et me permettrait de réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Comme le jour précédent, la nuit était tombée vite. Le ciel étant dégagé, j'en profitais pour contempler les étoiles. J'allais souvent à la surface pour parler avec la lune quand j'étais encore à la Dream Academy. Parfois elle me répondait, parfois elle me consolait, et d'autre fois encore elle me guidait. Ce soir elle n'était pas là, surement trop petite pour se montrer. Je m'allongeai sur l'îlot du jardin, prêt du saule pleureur. Les bras derrière la tête, je me laissais bercer par le doux murmure de l'eau qui coulait.

- C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

Je sursautais, surprise de recevoir de la visite. Cette voix, je l'avais reconnue. Tsy ? Que faisait-elle là? Elle vint se mettre assise à côté de moi, contemplant elle aussi les milliers de point qui brillaient dans les cieux.

- Quand j'étais petite, mon père m'emmenait ici tous les soirs. Il me parlait des étoiles, et de leur histoire. Il me disait souvent que grâce à elle, on pouvait voir dans le passé.

- Comment ça ?

- Certaines étoiles mettent des années avant d'arriver jusqu'à nous.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, trop occupée à vouloir savoir pourquoi elle me racontait sa vie. Pourquoi était-elle si gentille avec moi ? Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Après quelques hésitations, elle se tourna vers moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- C'est comment l'Australie ?

Eric avait raison, la curiosité était partout. Cependant je ne m'attendais pas à ça. L'évocation de mon pays natale fit remonter en moi des milliers de souvenirs plus ou moins heureux.

- Ça dépend, lui dis-je. Tu veux passer la nuit ici ?

Nous rîmes toutes deux de bon cœur, puis elle me pria de commencer mon récit. Je lui parlais de l'Ayers Rock, des kangourous qui sautaient dans le Bush, des koalas qu'on pouvait apercevoir dans les eucalyptus lors d'une longue promenade en forêt. Je lui racontai mes souvenirs des sites que j'avais visités. Il y en avait tellement ! Pour finir je lui décrivais Sidney, les boutiques grandes comme des palais, l'opéra qui faisait la fierté de la ville, le port, la plage…

Chacune de ces descriptions me rendait nostalgique. A la fin je parlais plus pour moi-même que pour la jeune fille à côté de moi. Je fini mon histoire vers minuit. Tsy était endormit sous l'arbre, protégée du vent par les branches. Elle avait l'air si jeune ! Si fragile ! Pour une raison qui m'échappait elle me faisait penser à Lucie. Elles devaient avoir le même âge. Une larme coula le long de ma joue quand je pensai à ma sœur. Comme elle me manquait ! Elle et ses blagues douteuses, son caractère de chien et son optimisme écœurant. Elle était ma seule famille, celle qui ne m'avait jamais abandonnée.

La fatigue l'emporta et je ne tardais pas à rejoindre les bras de Morphée, allongée à côté de celle que je trouvais si arrogante, sous les étoiles qui illuminaient notre ciel.

* * *

Voila. N'oublier pas de passer sur little-smiley94 . skyrock . com ( sans les espaces bien sûre ^^) Un petite review?


	8. incarnation

- Réveille-toi ! Audrey réveille-toi ! Il est l'heure.

- Mmm. Encore cinq minutes.

Quelle heure était-il ? Oh puis de toute façon je m'en moquais ! J'étais si bien allongée sur l'herbe ! C'était tellement plus confortable que le sol froid et dur qui m'attendait dans ma chambre.

- Le jour se lève, mes parents ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller.

- Mmm, m'en fou laisse-moi dormir !

Pourquoi tout le monde ne pensait qu'à venir me réveiller. Il y avait tant de choses à faire ! Par exemple dormir.

- Audrey, ne m'oblige pas à être méchante.

Je ris intérieurement, que pouvait-elle bien me faire ? Me piquer avec un bâton ? J'arriverais à contrôler son arme. Me secouer comme un prunier ? Qu'elle essaye et je la change en boule de glace au chocolat.

Je lui tournai le dos, espérant que ce simple geste m'empêche de l'entendre. Elle soupira longuement, pensant que j'étais puérile. Tant mieux ! Elle me laisserait peut-être tranquille.

- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu.

L'idée qui germa dans sa tête ne me plut pas du tout. Je n'eu pas le temps d'esquiver qu'une énorme vague s'écroula sur moi. Trempée de la tête au pied, je regardais la responsable comme une fourmi que je rêvais d'é secondes, c'est le temps que je mis pour réagir. Folle de rage je lui couru après à travers le jardin. Elle semblait bien s'amuser. Normal, elle courait bien trop vite pour moi, même si la colère me donnait des ailes.

- Ça ne sert à rien ! Je suis plus rapide.

Rapide ? Elle allait voir. Changement de programme, place aux bonnes vieilles méthodes. Mince je n'avais toujours pas récupéré ma baguette ! Il fallait que je change de tactique. Que devais-je faire déjà ? A oui ! Tout d'abord penser comme le feu : j'étais en colère, les douches froides dès le réveil ne me plaisaient pas. J'étais heureuse, satisfaite par la perspective de ma future vengeance, et j'étais triste parce que… Parce que je… Non, je ne voyais rien.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'une course effrénée, Tsy réussi à me semer. Une fois seule, je me posais beaucoup de questions, pour changer. C'était le premier jour depuis cinq ans où je me sentais réellement heureuse. Bien sûr il y avait eu le jour où Eric m'avait offert la maison, le jour de ma démission et celui où j'étais partie pour la Chine… Mais tous ces moments étaient accompagnés par une pensée nostalgique.

Pourquoi tout d'un coup je me sentais bien, même mieux que durant la première partie de ma vie ? Mon cœur ne s'emballait plus à la moindre pensée triste. Mes yeux restaient secs et je me sentais toujours aussi bien. Qu'avait-il bien put se passer ? Les oiseaux commençaientà chanter, signe qu'il fallait rentrer pour la leçon.

Sur le chemin du retour j'aperçu une chose étrange sur mon îlot. A y regarder d'un peu plus près ça ressemblait étrangement à un vêtement. Il était d'un blanc parsemé de fleur rouge, on aurait dit une robe de chambre. J'essayai de me souvenir s'il était là tout à l'heure, en vain. Il appartenait sûrement à la petite chinoise. Je remontais alors le long de l'allée, l'habit sous le bras.

- Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lève top Mlle Stones, souvenez-vous en.

Je ne savais pas que maître Sushi était un sage. Mon imagination me donna cependant une image assez drôle de la situation. J'essayais de ne pas étirer mes lèvres en un sourire sarcastique. Espérons qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

- Bien, jeune fille. Etant donné que vous connaissez déjà votre élément maître, aujourd'hui nous allons essayer de savoir quelle est votre incarnation. Pour commencer mettez votre kimono.

Mon quoi ? Ah oui ! Le linge que je portais toujours, il pensait que c'était à moi. Tsy ne m'en voudrait pas je pense si je lui empreintais. Je me dépêchais d'enfiler la robe de chambre et sortie mon carnet pour prendre des notes.

- Bon. Nous avons vus récemment que l'eau représentait la tristesse, la douleur ou tout ce qui a un aspect proche de la souffrance Aujourd'hui nous allons canaliser cette tristesse, la mettre à la poubelle et l'oublier. Elle ne servira à rien.

Quoi ? En quoi cela avait-il un rapport avec le sujet ?

- L'eau ne vous aime pas mais elle coule dans vos veines depuis assez longtemps pour avoir de l'importance. Réagissez ! Il faut que vous trouviez qui vous êtes. Sans quoi nous ne pourrons pas avancer. Et pour cela il faut que vous oubliiez la tristesse.

Je restais muette face à ces paroles. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'il me disait, mais j'en savais assez pour ne pas vouloir le comprendre.

- Tout d'abord pensez exactement comme le feu. Devenez le feu, puis si ça ne marche pas oubliez le feu et faites pareil avec l'air et la terre. Vous avez tout compris ?

- Oui, enfin je crois. Comment saurais-je si ça marche ou pas ?

- Oh vous le verrez le moment venu. Passons à la pratique.

Je me mis en colère, puis je me sentis heureuse et pour finir je ne laissais libre cours à aucune de mes émotions. Rien ne se passait. Qu'avais-je fait de travers ? Je recommençais une fois, puis deux, puis trois… Au bout d'une heure je n'en pouvais plus.

- Ca m'aurait étonné.

Mon instructeur souriait comme un enfant à qui on aurait promis une grosse surprise.

- Qu'est ce qui vous aurait étonné ?

- Que vous réussissiez du premier coup. Vous n'en connaissez pas assez sur les éléments.

Il n'aurait pas put me le dire plus tôt ? Je pouvais toujours m'énerver, cela ne servait à rien.

- La bibliothèque regorge de trésor. Vous y trouverez ce que vous cherchez, et bien plus si vous le désirez. Passez une bonne journée.

Encore une fois je m'étais bien fait avoir. C'était drôle mais j'avais l'impression que ça arrivait souvent ces derniers temps. Je supposais que le cours était fini, direction la bibliothèque. Quoi qu'il puisse m'attendre là-bas, je comptais bien le découvrir.

Il y avait en tout et pour tout trois pièces immenses remplies de livres, tous très mal rangé. Cinq cent quatre-vingt-onze ouvrages entassés les uns sur les autres. Plus de la moitié traitaient sur les différentes « _forces de la nature _». Un quart de ces livres étaient en chinois, les autres étant dans toutes les langues étrangères possibles et imaginables. Au total je trouvais trois livres en anglais sur le sujet. Autant commencer par quelque chose.

Tout ce qui était écrit, je le savais déjà. Quelle déception ! Dans les grandes lignes ils racontaient le fonctionnement de la magie _asiatique_, l'utilisation très complexe des éléments et des descriptions très courtes de l'eau, du feu et de l'air, la terre étant inutile à leurs yeux.

Il m'avait fallut une heure pour fouiller la maison à la recherche d'information, et voila tout ce que je trouvais. J'étais maudite.

- Tu t'en sors ?

Du renfort ! Je n'y croyais plus. Ce n'était ni Tsy, ni Maître Sushi mais la vieille femme. Je ne lui avais jamais adressé la parole, elle me répugnait avec ses yeux difformes, son nez crochu et ses cicatrices parsemées sur ses rides. J'avais de la peine pour elle.

- Je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant. Vous pouvez m'aider ? Juste me traduire deux ou trois livres, je ne vous en demande pas plus. S'il vous plait.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas être d'un grand secours. Mais je vais te donner un indice. Les choses ne commencent jamais là où on les attend. Bon courage.

- Non ne partez pas ! Attendez !

Rien à faire, elle était déjà loin. Je voyais qu'elle aussi aimait la philosophie. J'étais dans de beaux draps. Il fallait absolument que je trouve quelque chose avant de pouvoir faire le prochain cours. Réfléchissons, les choses ne commencent jamais là où on les attend. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? C'était si difficile ! Comment pouvais-je m'en sortir.

Après une journée de travail acharnée, j'avais une monstrueuse migraine, j'étais fatigué et j'avais mal par tout. Je sais, lire n'est pas douloureux, sauf si on reçoit une pile entière de bouquins sur la tête. De toute évidence je devais poursuivre mes recherches le lendemain. La nuit portait conseil.

Je me levais à l'aube. Non pas parce que j'étais pressée de poursuivre mes recherches mais parce que le sol était encore plus inconfortable que je ne l'avais crue. La journée d'hier m'avait fait comprendre une chose : il valait mieux pour moi que j'évite la lecture un certain temps. Je savais que certaine personne avais peur des livres, au point de refusé de lire un simple catalogue. Aussi je préférais ne pas courir le risque de développer de pareilles frayeurs.

Le jardin était devenu mon lieu préféré en trois jours. Aussi c'est là-bas que je me réfugiais pour résoudre l'énigme de la vieille dame. Allongée dans l'herbe je regardais les nuages jouer avec le soleil. Rien de tel pour se détendre. Je pris un brin d'herbe entre mes doigts et commençais à le faire tournoyer, l'esprit ailleurs. Je pensais à tout et à rien, laissant libre court à mes souvenirs. Le végétale s'éleva dans les airs au fur et à mesure que je passais les scènes de ma vie dans ma tête. Il fut bientôt rejoint par plusieurs de ses congénères et ensemble ils effectuèrent un magnifique balai aérien.

Sous mon regard admiratif, ils progressèrent autour de moi comme si j'étais le centre de leur spectacle, la terre aurait pu s'arrêter de tourner que je n'en aurais eus rien à faire. Toute cette magie, c'était moi qui l'avais créée. Et pourtant je n'en ressentais aucune fierté, juste du bonheur.

C'était peut-être là mon commencement. Après tout ni le feu ni l'air ne m'intéressait à cet instant. Seule la terre captivait mon attention. Et alors que les brins d'herbe continuaient à virevolter, l'arbre majestueux que j'aimais tant les accompagnait dans leur folle danse.. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. L'espoir de ma réussite était plus présent désormais.

Les jours qui suivirent, je passais la plus part de mon temps dehors. Repliée sur moi-même, je ne parlais plus à personne. Tsy venait me voir de temps en temps. Elle s'asseyait en tailleur et me regardait m'entraîner, silencieuse. Parfois elle joignait sa magie à la mienne et faisait virevolter l'eau avec mes fleurs et mes feuilles.

Même si j'avais déjà réussi à soulevé un arbre, j'eu beaucoup de mal à exploiter mes connaissances. Mon travail ne portait pas ses fruits. Je me décevais de plus en plus. Je voulais atteindre la perfection, prouver au monde entier que j'en étais capable. Mais plus je continuais, moins j'y arrivais.

- Cela ne suffit pas, me répétait sans cesse mon amie. Il te manque quelque chose.

Oui mais quoi ? Et comment pouvais-je l'obtenir ? Un matin, la petite chinoise m'entraîna hors de la maison. Vêtue d'un jogging et d'un débardeur, elle semblait très excitée.

- Je veux te montrer quelque chose, m'avait-elle dit.

Elle me tira en direction de la vallée. Et fit le trajet presque en courant.

- Dépêche-toi ! Me criait-elle.

J'avais beau faire de mon mieux, je n'arrivais pas à la suivre, si bien qu'elle dut m'attendre plusieurs fois avant de reprendre sa course. Même si j'aimais voir Xaomi, nous n'avions pas le temps de faire du shopping. Ma camarade passait devant les stands sans même leur jeter un regard.

Elle m'emmena plus loin, en direction de l'autre colline. Je n'y étais jamais allée, probablement puisqu'elle était interdite. Mon maître m'en avait vaguement parlé comme étant un endroit sacré qui aidait les gens dans le besoin. Chaque personne ne pouvait s'y rendre qu'une seule journée dans leur vie. Ceux qui enfreignaient cette règle disparaissaient mystérieusement.

- Je ne peux pas aller plus loin, tu vas devoir continuer seule.

- Tsy, pourquoi m'avoir conduite ici ?

- Il faut que tu trouves ce qui ne va pas et ça ma chère Audrey, ce sera à toi seule de le chercher.

J'hésitais à poursuivre le chemin, ignorant ce qui m'attendait au bout. Mais le sourire de mon amie m'encouragea à avancer. D'un pas hésitant, j'entamai la route de ma destinée. Le trajet était différent de celui qui menait chez mon hôte. L'endroit était désert. Aucun arbre, aucune pierre ne venait s'introduire dans le paysage. La terre était dure comme la roche : aride et desséchée.

Contrairement à l'autre colline, le parcours qui menait au sommet était assez court. Le soleil me tapait sur la tête et mes jambes me lançaient à chaque foulée. La chaleur me faisait transpirer et mon manque d'eau se fit très vite sentir. Je vis alors une grille en fer forgé qui barrait le sentier. Une immense porte trônait devant moi, me donnant la possibilité d'aller plus loin. Je la poussais de toutes mes forces afin de pouvoir entrer, elle était déverrouillée. De l'autre coté se trouvait un lieu des plus beaux que je n'avais jamais vus.

Un petit coin de paradis s'offrait à moi. Des milliers d'arbres fruitiers poussaient un peu partout, accompagnés de fleurs toutes aussi nombreuses. D'énormes rochers s'entassaient les uns sur les autres, créant par la même occasion une barrière infranchissable. Un petit lac en plein milieu de cette vision époustouflante m'offrait de quoi me désaltérer.

Des écureuils jouaient dans le feuillage d'un vieux chêne alors que des colonies d'oiseaux occupaient chaque branche à leur portée. L'un d'eux capta mon regard et nous restâmes là sans bouger. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle créature auparavant. Vêtu de bleu et de blanc avec un collier noir, il semblait heureux de me voir.

Ses ailes se déployèrent et l'emportèrent jusqu'à mon épaule. Il se posa alors avec grâce et vint frotter sa tête contre ma joue. Il était si mignon ! Comment ne pas craquer face à une si jolie petite frimousse ? Il ne me quitta pas une seconde. Je parcourus l'endroit avec lui et profitais de la chaleur pour aller me baigner. Il m'accompagna même dans l'eau, m'aspergeant le visage à chaque fois qu'il passait au dessus de moi à tire d'ailes.

Je passais le reste de la journée à me détendre avec mon nouvel ami. Le soir n'allait pas tarder à tomber, il valait mieux que je rentre. L'oiseau me regarda m'éloigné et me rejoignit à l' instant où je franchis la grille. Le magnifique paradis disparut alors, me laissant pour seul souvenir mon petit compagnon à plumes. C'était malin ça ! Comment allait-il rejoindre son chez lui maintenant ? A l'évidence il n'en avait rien à faire.

- Tu veux rester avec moi c'est ça ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse, aussi je fus étonnée de le voir hocher la tête. Très bien, puisqu'il le voulait. Je reparti en direction de la maison, passant le chemin à discuter avec mon oiseau. Il me répondait toujours avec des petits cris aigus ou des acrobaties très drôles. Il fallait le voir pour le croire mais il semblait me sourire. Son bec fendu en deux, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir dans le creux de mon coup.

De retour sur l'autre colline je fis attention de ne réveiller personne. Manque de chance Tsy m'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Son regard s'illumina alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur la boule bleue lovée sur mon épaule.

- Et bien tu as trouvé quelque chose on dirait.

Le regard attendrit que je posais sur l'animal la fit rire aux éclats.

- Bonne chance Audrey.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous? Review? =)


	9. gribouille

Audrey est de retour pour un nouveau chapitre! profitez en =)

* * *

Pourquoi m'avoir encouragée ? Etait-ce bien son but au moins ? Il faut dire que ses paroles m'inquiétaient plus qu'elles me réconfortaient. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux séances de raisonnement, cette journée m'avait complètement épuisée. Les nuits précédentes me rappelant que je n'étais pas faite pour dormir dans une penderie pour chihuahua, je me rendis au pied de mon arbre préféré. Mon petit ami à plume devrait l'aimer lui aussi, du moins je l'espérais. Je ne voulais que son bonheur, et le mien par la même occasion.

Allongée sur l'herbe, je repensais à mon expérience hors du commun. J'ignorais si j'étais la seule à y avoir mis les pieds, mais je me sentais privilégiée d'avoir pu pénétrer dans un tel lieu. Au bout de cinq minutes je n'y songerais plus, trop fatiguée pour pensée à quoi que ce soit. Mais avant de sombrer dans un long et paisible sommeil je me posais une dernière question : Que m'arriverait-il si j'y retournais ? Et alors que je tombais dans les bras de Morphée, je laissais mes interrogations peu à peu s'effacer.

J'avais décidée de l'appeler Gribouille. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je n'en sais strictement rien. Juste que je trouvais que ça lui allait bien. Une chose était sûre en tout cas : il adorait m'embêter. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte hier, profitant des nombreux avantages qui s'offraient à moi, mais aujourd'hui son chant si harmonieux ressemblait à une alerte incendie. Il avait de la chance d'être mignon.

Je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines avec un animal pareil : évitant à tout prix de se fatiguer pour trouver à manger, il venait picorer dans mon assiette. Au début je ne m'en inquiétais pas, mais je compris vite qu'il était loin d'avoir un appétit d'oiseau. Je dus me battre avec lui pour pouvoir manger deux petits nems. Cette bête était bien plus forte qu'on pouvait le croire.

Après son copieux repas et un bon gros rot, il s'en allait à tires d'ailes, puis revenait, puis repartait, puis revenait… A chacun de ses retours il poussait des cris si aigus que mes tympans ne pouvaient le supporter. Il continuait sans cesse ce petit manège pendant une heure ou deux, fier de lui. Imaginez dans quel état je me trouvais le soir. Encore quelques jours comme ça et je devenais sourde.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Croyez- moi si vous le voulez mais il était extrêmement capricieux. Impossible de lui demander quoi que ce soit. J'avais beau lui faire peur, le gronder, lui crier dessus ou essayer de l'intimider du regard, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Pire qu'un enfant de trois ans, il lui arrivait de faire des caprices. Parfois il me tirait dans une direction par la manche et si je ne le suivais pas il boudait. Je n'aimais pas le voir triste, cela me fendait le cœur. J'essayais de lui remonter le moral mais en vint. Finalement je le suivais et il recommençait à gazouiller.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que je l'avais. Trois longues semaines où je m'étais efforcée de l'éduquer, en vint. Finalement j'avais perdu tout espoir de réussir. Les courtes nuits de sommeil et les quelques miettes que je mangeais à chaque repas ne m'aidaient pas beaucoup. Epuisée, je m'étalais de tout mon long sur le sol rugueux du l'îlot, profitant de quelques minutes de répit pour me reposer. Le cahier où je notais mes découvertes me servait désormais d'oreiller. Les nouvelles informations se faisaient rares, à tel point que j'envisageais, avec découragement, que je devrais rester un peu plus longtemps. Je pouvais sentir la tristesse me traverser toute entière, attaquant chaque parcelle de mon corps comme un poison. Des larmes me coulèrent sur les joues.

Personne n'était là pour les chasser. Personne, depuis maintenant cinq années ne me réconfortait. Personne, sauf un petit animal qui venait de se poser sur mon front. Avec son bec il attrapait chaque goutte sortant de mes yeux, faisant preuve de toute la délicatesse du monde.. Ce geste me toucha énormément, à tel point que j'avais envie de l'embrasser très fort. Au lieu de ça je me mis à lui caresser doucement la tête. Je me dis alors que j'avais de la chance de l'avoir malgré tout. Certes il n'était pas parfait, mais il restait malgré tout à mes cotés, et moi je serais toujours là pour lui.

Comme à chaque fois que je voulais savoir quelque chose, je me rendis à la bibliothèque. Rien ne me coûtait d'aller voir si je pouvais trouver un livre sur le dressage des oiseaux. Non ? Il y avait peu de chance pour que je trouve mon bonheur dans la maison de mon hôte. Cependant qui ne tente rien n'a rien et je passais une bonne heure à fouiller chaque étagère.

Comme je m'y attendais, il n'y avait rien. Pas même un livre chinois dont la couverture m'aurait mit la puce à l'oreille. Mon pauvre gribouille ne serait jamais un gentleman, mais je voulais avant tout qu'il se conduise avec un minimum de savoir-vivre. L'après-midi était ensoleillée et pas un seul nuage ne venait obscurcir le ciel. Accompagnée de mon fidèle ami, je me rendis au lac. J'aurais parié tout le chocolat du monde que Tsy y était, et j'avais raison.

Etendue sur l'eau comme une étoile de mer, elle souriait de toutes ses dents à la surface céleste. Un regard complice avec Gribouille me fit comprendre qu'il avait eut la même idée que moi. J'avais une vengeance à accomplir. Laissant la jeune femme aux griffes de mon animal à plume, je me cachais derrière les buissons du sentier pour profiter du spectacle.

Sans aucun bruit, la petite bête plongea dans l'eau et remonta aussitôt vers la surface. En une fraction de seconde, il aspergea la chinoise en poussant de grand cri. Surprise, cette dernière se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens, se laissant par la même occasion emporter sous l'eau. J'avais mal au ventre à force de rire. Son visage rougit par la colère ressemblait à une tomate trop mûre. Gribouille aussi semblait bien s'amuser. Il n'arrivait même plus à battre des ailes.

« Audrey ! »

Je ne pouvais pas répondre, trop occupée à me rouler par terre.

- Tu vas me le payer !

Là je n'avais plus du tout envie de rire. Mieux valait être torturée pendant des heures que de subir sa revanche. Sachant qu'il était inutile de courir, je restais planté là, prête à subir ce qui m'attendait. Volant à ma rescousse, l'impitoyable Gribouille s'engagea dans une tentative désespérée pour me venir en aide. Inutile de préciser qu'il avait échoué, attrapé au vol par l'infâme demoiselle en robe de chambre.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

Bonne question, je ne m'en souvenais plus. Ah si !

- J'aimerais savoir s'il y a une bibliothèque à Xaomi. Avec des livres en anglais si possible.

- Très bien. Et avec ceci ? Un petit peu de poudre de fée ?

- Je ne rigole pas.

- Moi non plus. Les habitants de Xaomi ne parlent pas anglais, ils n'ont donc pas besoin d'avoir des livres dans cette langue.

- Mais pour les touristes ?

- Chérie, tu es la première étrangère depuis une bonne cinquantaine d'années.

Génial ! C'était bien ma chance.

- Pourquoi vouloir acheter un livre en anglais ? Je croyais que tu avais prit des tonnes de roman.

- J'en ai prit des tonnes. Il me faut juste quelques informations.

- Sur quoi ?

- L'éducation des bêtes à plume brailleur et avec un estomac plus gros que le mien.

- Tu es sur de pouvoir trouver un tel livre, même chez toi ?

- Il doit bien en exister dans le même genre.

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas à Xaomi que tu en trouveras.

- Tsy j'ai besoin d'aide. Il faut absolument que j'arrive à m'occuper de lui, j'y suis très attachée.

Il ne manquait plus que la petite larme au coin de l'œil et j'aurais été parfaite.

- Oh ! C'est trop mignon ! Je pourrais t'aider mais….

- S'il te plait ! Je t'en supplie.

- J'attends les mots magiques.

Charmant jeux de mot.

- S'il te plait ?

- Non.

- Alors quoi ?

Elle me chuchota dans l'oreille une phrase si horrible qu'un frison me parcourut

- Dit ça.

Je la regardais comme si elle était folle. En continuant comme ça elle allait ressembler de plus en plus à son père.

- Hors de question !

- Dis- le ou je ne t'aide pas.

Avec une grimace j'essayais de sortir les mots qu'elle m'avait chuchotés, mais rien à faire, ils restèrent coincé dans ma gorge.

- Tu… Tu es….

Je pris une grande inspiration et sorti la monstrueuse phrase d'une traite.

- Tu es la reine incontestée du savoir. Avec toute la grâce et la bonté dont tu fais preuve chaque jour, je te demande à genou de m'aider à résoudre mon problème.

Rien que le fait de lui avoir dit me donnait la nausée. Elle paressait satisfaite. Un de ses jours j'allais la tuer.

oOoOoOoOo

.

.

- Tu es tombée sur la tête ou quoi ?

- Allons Audrey ! C'est pour son bien ! Des études prouvent que les oiseaux ne peuvent pas manger la même chose que nous, sinon ils risquent de mourir.

- Il n'a jamais été question que je fasse une chose pareille !

- Je croyais que tu voulais l'aider.

- Je veux l'aider ! Mais là c'est exagéré.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Si tu veux le garder tu n'as pas le choix !

De ma vie je n'avais jamais été si en colère. Bien sûr je voulais garder Gribouille, mais je me refusais de faire pareille action. Le dilemme s'offrait à moi. Que se passerait-il si ça ne marchait pas ? Et si je ne le faisais pas il allait mourir. L'enjeu était beaucoup trop important pour que je compte sur le hasard.

- Va préparer le repas. Dis-je à Tsy.

Et avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle s'éloigna en direction de la cuisine.

Les vers de terre dans mon assiette n'arrêtaient pas de bouger. Ils avaient l'air visqueux, affreux et… pas bon. A côté de mon verre se trouvait Gribouille, un petit peu perplexe. Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer. Tsy m'encouragea du regard, essayant de cacher son sourire moqueur. Je ne lui faisais pas trop confiance sur ce coup là, mais plus je réfléchissais, plus je me disais qu'il n'y avait aucune autre solution.

Les yeux de ma petite boule de plumes se posèrent sur moi, attendant un geste de ma part. Pour la première fois il voulait que je commence la première. Il était vrai que de la nourriture qui bouge ne donne pas très faim. Moi-même j'avais mal au cœur rien que d'y penser.

.

- Allez Audrey, tu peux le faire.

.

Mais oui. Mais oui. Elle ne voulait pas les manger à ma place ? Je pris un de ses spaghettis vivants entre mes baguettes. Il semblait se débattre le pauvre. Si je l'avalais par la tête il n'aurait peut-être pas mal. Je fermais les yeux et m'efforçait de ne pas y penser. Si je mourais à cause de cette histoire dites à ma sœur que je l'aimais.

Ce truc avait le goût de poulet, visqueux mais pas mauvais. C'était moi qui venais de dire ça ? Pas de doute j'étais vraiment affamée. Maintenant que j'en avais prit un, c'était au tour de mon adorable Gribouille d'y goûter. Etant donné qu'il mangea toute l'assiette, j'en déduisis qu'il aimait bien. tant mieux pour lui, je lui laissais volontiers ma part.

Les jours qui suivirent, Tsy rajoutait toujours un ou deux insectes, histoire de l'habituer d'après elle. Il n'empêchait que je devais toujours en manger un avant qu'il ne se lance. Grâce à Mme Sushi j'avais le droit à une tablette de chocolat par soir. Je commençais à l'apprécier celle-là. Au bout d'une semaine le repas de Gribouille fut servi en dehors de la table.

Il ne faisait même plus attention à ce qu'il y avait dans mon assiette. A coté de ses vers de terres et ces petites mouches mortes, mes repas lui semblaient moins attrayants. Enfin ! Je pouvais manger à ma faim sans devoir partager. Bon je devais toujours lui chasser son repas à sa place mais que voulez-vous, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie.

Un problème de réglé. Plus qu'une bonne centaine et il serait presque agréable de vivre avec lui. Après avoir repris trois fois de chaque plat, je me rendis dans la rue pour me dégourdir les jambes. Gribouille m'accompagnait toujours lors de mes balades, aussi c'était avec un plaisir habituel que je le senti se poser sur mon épaule.

La rue n'était pas bien longue et menait sur de vastes rochers. Il m'était déjà arrivé d'y passer un après-midi à regarder le paysage. Maître avait raison, ce n'était pas désagréable. Assise sur l'une des pierres, je contemplais la vaste vallée qui s'offrait à moi. La brise faisait danser mes cheveux et je sentis une drôle de sensation.

Je me mis debout sans pour autant me rendre compte de ce que je faisais. Mon petit animal bleu semblait excité, et alors que je regardais vers le bas, il se mit à tourner autour de ma tête. J'essayais de le chasser, reculant d'un pas à chaque nouvelle attaque. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Un dernier pas et je me retrouvais dans le vide. Un instant je cru que je volais. C'est ainsi que ma chute commença, me rapprochant de plus en plus du sol menaçant : j'allais mourir.

* * *

la suite au prochain épisode ^^ une petite review en attendant? =)


	10. la finale

Non je ne suis pas sadique et en voila la preuve: le nouveau chapitre est arrivé!

* * *

J'aillais mourir, c'était évident. J'allais m'écraser par terre après une chute de près de 200 mètres de haut. Pourtant je n'avais pas peur. La sensation était trop belle pour que je n'en profite pas. On m'avait dit que les personnes qui sentaient que la fin était proche voyaient leur vie défiler. Moi je profitais du dernier instant qui m'avait été donné de vivre.

L'air s'engouffrait en masse à travers tout mon corps, faisant s'envoler mon cœur à chacun de ses battements. L'euphorie transforma mes cris de peur en cris de joie. Quelle belle façon de quitter ce monde ! J'étais folle en cet instant, mais qu'importe.

Plus que quelques secondes avant l'impact. Le stress m'envahit alors et je me mis à gesticuler. Mes bras et mes jambes ne rencontrèrent que le vide, aucun moyen de me sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Quelque chose s'enroula autour de ma taille, on aurait dit une corde. La force avec laquelle elle m'enlaçait me coupait le souffle. J'avais arrêté de tomber, désormais attaché. En regardant d'un peu plus près je remarquai que c'était en faite une branche d'un vieux chêne qui m'avait sauvée. J'étais seul, suspendu dans les airs.

La magie qui avait été exercée, car il allait de soi que la branche avait été ensorcelé, ne pouvait pas être la mienne, j'étais bien trop paniqué pour cela. Mais alors qui ? En regardant au dessus de moi j'aperçu trois silhouette. Il n'était pas difficile de savoir qui c'était. La branche céda sous mon poids, à croire que j'étais grosse. Cela dit j'en doutais vu mon régime alimentaire de ces dernières semaines.

La chute fut moins terrible que celle qui m'attendait. Cela dit tomber sur les fesses faisait très mal aussi. Une heure plus tard j'étais de retour au sommet de la colline. Gribouille m'attendait sur les marches de l'escalier, la tête basse. Il devait s'en vouloir terriblement ! D'accord c'était à cause de lui que j'avais dut faire une heure de marche en plus, mais il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, du moins je l'espérais. Je m'assis à ses côtés, attendant patiemment qu'il se décide d'arrêter de bouder.

Je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas rester dix minutes sans bouger. En effet, il commençait déjà à se dandiner sur place. Il allait craquer. Tôt ou tard il se mettrait à virevolter partout en poussant de grands cris. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il leva ses grands yeux noirs vers moi. On aurait dit qu'il pleurait. Mettant mes mains en coupe, je les tendis vers lui pour qu'il s'y installe.

Il hésita un peu puis finalement vint se lové dans le creux que je lui offrais. Sa peau était chaude, si douce… Petite chose fragile que j'aimais temps ! Pourquoi fallait-il que tu sois triste ? Je le portais jusqu'à mon visage, et avec toute la tendresse et la légèreté du monde l'embrassait sur le haut de la tête. Aujourd'hui c'était à moi de le consoler.

Je montais mes mains encore plus hautes pour que nos joues soient l'une contre l'autre. Nous restions là sans faire attention au temps qui passait. Le simple contact entre nous nous faisait du bien. Le charme fut rompu par les cris d'une Tsy toute excité. Elle faisait encore plus de bruit que ma boule de plume, pour dire. Justement l'oiseau, surprit, était en pleine séance de voltige au dessus de ma tête. Il ne se calmerait pas avant un bon bout de temps. Au moins il ne boudait plus.

- Audrey ! Audrey ! Audrey !

- Calme-toi Tsy ! Tu as fait peur à Gribouille !

- Oh ! L'oiseau bleu n'a qu'à bien se tenir. Tu l'as trouvé !

- Trouver quoi ?

- Ton incarnation! Tu l'as trouvé !

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles.

Elle poussa un long soupir désespéré comme si je la faisais répéter pour la centième fois.

- Quand tu es tombé, tu as soudain disparut. Tu n'as pas sentie ?

Disparue ? Moi ? Elle avait dus se cogner la tête un peu fort. Où alors la folie de son père était une maladie génétique qui commençait à rattraper la jeune femme.

- Tu ne comprends donc rien ? Tu es devenue comme l'air !

- Tu as raison ! Je ne comprends rien.

Le soupir qu'elle fit était différent du premier. On aurait dit de l'impatience.

- L'air est l'élément que tu incarnes. C'est si difficile que ça à comprendre ?

Dit comme ça non. Mais comment je pouvais incarner un élément que je ne connaissais qu'à peine ? La réponse me vint tel un éclair. Finalement je ne me connaissais pas moi-même. Je n'aimais pas ça. Pas du tout. Aussi allais-je de ce pas remédier à cette lacune : direction la bibliothèque.

Si mon expérience durant ces deux mois passés m'avait apprit qu'il n'existait pas de livre intéressant sur le sujet, je savais en revanche qu'il y avait une personne dans cette maison qui passait ses journées entourée de vieux bouquin et qui pourrait m'être fort utile.

Trop discrète pour que je fasse attention à elle, je l'avais néanmoins repérée plusieurs fois dans le « sanctuaire du savoir ». Mme Sushi était assise devant la vieille table en bois au milieu de la pièce. Silencieuse et plongée dans un vieux grimoire, elle ne fit pas attention à moi.

Le petit toussotement que je produis lui fit à peine lever les yeux.

- Madame…

Pas de réponse. C'était mal parti.

- S'il vous plait, vous pouvez m'aider ?

Aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir captée son attention.

- Voilà, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur l'air, et comme il n'y as pas de livre intéressant sur le sujet… Enfin bref, je suis venue vous voir pour savoir si vous pouviez m'en dire plus. Me traduire quelques passages écrits en chinois peut-être. Je vous en prie ! Il faut que je trouve…

Toujours aucune réponse. Mes efforts pour être dans la même pièce qu'elle avaient été inutiles. Je n'obtenais rien de cette vieille chouette. La main sur le pan de la porte, j'étais prête à m'en aller, quand soudain :

- Je veux le livre.

Une voix rogue derrière moi venait de résonner dans le silence de la pièce.

- Quoi ? Quel livre ?

- Le petit livre rouge. Je le veux.

- Je ne possède pas un tel objet.

- Bien sûr que si ! Il est dans ta chambre. Donne le moi et je t'aiderai.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je n'ai pas ce que vous me demandez ! Madame ?

Elle avait disparut, j'étais seule. Comment avait-elle fait ? Décidément ces gens aimaient me faire tournée en bourrique. Et puis, je ne voyais pas de quoi elle parlait. Enfin bon, je n'avais pas le choix.

Mes bagages étaient entassés dans un coin de la pièce et parfaitement rangés. Personne n'était venu fouiller dedans. Comment avait-elle put me demander de lui donné une chose aussi particulière dans ce cas ? Il n'y avait pas de meuble de rangement. A vrai dire il n'y avait pas de meuble du tout. Il était forcément ici. J'entrepris donc une fouille complète de chacune de mes valises.

La première contenait toutes les affaires personnelles dont j'avais besoin, la deuxième, réservée aux achats faits durant mon séjour, était à moitié pleine et enfin la troisième me servait à mettre mes affaires « professionnelles » : c'est là que je le trouvais : un petit livre rouge sang à la reliure abîmée. Je l'avais déjà vue quelque part. Mais où ? J'étais partie depuis maintenant deux mois et je ne me souvenais même plus de ce que j'avais emporté. Il fallait croire que ma mémoire n'était plus aussi fiable qu'avant.

De retour à la bibliothèque, je trouvai la vieille dame devant la fenêtre. Elle était tendue et ses poings étaient serrés. Intimidé par sa posture menaçante, je me faufilais en direction du fond de la pièce en prenant garde de rester à bonne une distance. Tsy m'avait raconté un jour comment sa mère avait battu un tigre à mains nues. Evidement je ne l'avais pas cru, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me montre la peau de la bête. Il n'y avait aucun impact de balle sur la fourrure de ce dernier. Je n'étais pas tout à fait convaincue mais depuis ce jour je gardais une certaine méfiance.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, pas quoi penser, je fis donc ce pourquoi j'étais venue. Avec beaucoup de précaution je lui tendis le livre. En quelques secondes, elle se retourna vers moi et me faucha l'objet de mes mains.

- Enfin ! Je l'ai !

Elle regardait la couverture rouge comme si c'était le bijou le plus précieux qu'elle avait vu. Je m'attendais même à ce qu'elle dise d'une voix mystérieuse « mon précieux », la culture Moldu étant encore bien ancrée dans mon esprit.

- Vous pouvez m'aider maintenant ?

- Quoi ?

- Pour l'air, vous savez, vous m'aviez dit que si je vous le donnais vous m'aideriez.

- Oh ! Oui, oui bien sûre. Vous Permettez ?

Elle alla s'installer sur une des chaises bancales et posa le livre sur la table.

- Asseyez-vous ?

Enfin ! J'allais savoir. Je m'exécutais aussitôt et attendit la suite.

- Cet ouvrage est un objet d'une magie très puissante. Ecrit durant le règne de Mao, il fut dissimulé grâce à sa couverture rouge. Il permet à toute personne à qui il appartient légitimement de connaître tout ce qu'il veut savoir.

Si j'avais sus ça avant… Il ne m'aurait encore servi à rien car il était écrit en chinois.

- Le propriétaire peu tout savoir ?

- Non mon enfant, seulement ce qui lui tient à cœur.

Comme si ça faisait une différence.

- Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses : que veux-tu savoir sur l'air.

- Tout.

- Que sais-tu déjà à son sujet ?

- Pas grands choses pour être franche.

- D'accord donc on a du travail.

Elle me parla de l'image de l'air la plus simple, son utilité et ses caractéristiques physiques. Puis elle entreprit de me faire un exposé d'une heure sur ses différents composés, la signification qu'il avait pour chaque culture à chaque époque et enfin ce qu'on pouvait faire avec dans la magie chinoise.

Ma curiosité n'était pas grande à ce point, mais je pris note de tout ce qu'elle me racontait, tout en essayant de ne pas m'endormir. Enfin elle arriva au sujet qui m'intéressait le plus :

- L'air est symbole de mouvements, de liberté, de subtilités, d'allègement. L'air est associé au souffle, au souffle de vie, et suivant les religions, à l'âme. Si l'air est invisible, il nous rend sensibles aux vents, aux odeurs et à la chaleur. Les personnes qui incarnent l'air sont logiques, instinctives et libres de toute obligation. Ils s'échappent souvent dans les situations difficiles et sont long à prendre des décisions. Cela dit ils tiennent toujours leur parole et y restent fidèles. Bienveillant et comique, ils sont toujours là pour aider les autres.

J'avais l'impression que cette description ne me correspondait qu'à moitié. Il était vrai que je pouvais courir un marathon sur un coup de tête, que j'avais toujours été d'une grande curiosité et que j'employais les trois quarts de ma vie sociale à consoler ma sœur. Mais j'étais loin d'être comique et encore moins d'être libre.

Après mon cours particulier j'avais la tête ailleurs. Je ne faisais pas attention à ce qui se passais autour de moi, j'avais seulement remarqué je Gribouille ne chantait plus. Gribouille, encore un signe de l'air. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas le remarquer ? Enfin le bon côté des choses, c'est que je rentrerais bientôt à la maison.

Décidément Tsy avait de l'énergie à revendre. Une fois de plus elle courait vers moi toute excitée

- Audrey ! Audrey ! Tu as reçu une lettre.

* * *

Voili, voilou. Alors qu'en avez vous pensez? N'oubliez pas de passez sur little-smiley94 .skyrock .com

A la semaine prochaine!


	11. enterrement

pour ceux qui ce pose la question, Percy ne va pas tarder, rassurez vous ;). en attendant je vous laisse découvrir la suite des aventure de Audrey.

* * *

_Chère Mlle Stones,_

_J'ai le regret de vous annoncer la mort subite de votre grand-mère. Votre retour en Australie est prévu demain pour que vous puissiez assister à ses funérailles. Avec toutes mes condoléances._

_Eric._

Quelle était cette sensation étrange au creux de mon estomac ? La tristesse ? Le regret ? Ou tout simplement la colère ? Oui j'étais furieuse contre moi-même. Je n'étais pas allez la voir depuis ce jour fatidique. Ce jour où elle m'avait claqué la porte au nez après mon mariage inachevé. Aujourd'hui, je me rendais compte que je ne la reverrais plus jamais.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, hésitante. Je rêvais ou Monsieur Sushi me prenait dans ses bras ? Du moins il essayait. Je me retenais de rire. Vu les circonstances ça aurait été incorrect. Le vieil homme semblait triste pour moi. Je ressentais de la sympathie à son égard, comme si les derniers mois n'avaient jamais existés.

Il se leva d'un bond, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Puis me prit par la main et me tira vers le jardin.

- Je finis toujours ce que j'ai commencé, me dit- il.

Arrivé au lac, il mit les pieds dans l'eau et ferma les yeux. Je n'osais pas lui demander ce qu'il faisait. De toute façon ça ne m'intéressait pas. Une boule d'eau s'éleva alors dans les airs, dans laquelle se trouvait un petit feu qui lui donnait une teinte orangée. J'étais bien trop habituée à ce genre d'exploits de la part de Mr Sushi pour être impressionnée. Je m'ennuyais même. Bonne élève que j'étais, je prenais néanmoins des notes sur mon cahier.

- L'accouplement est l'étape la plus importante. Elle permet au sorcier d'exploiter toute sa magie. L'élément maître et l'élément incarné doivent être combinés. Seule cette combinaison donne au sorcier une sensation de bien-être, et c'est grâce à cette sensation qu'il peut développer son potentiel. Si le sorcier n'accomplit pas cette étape, il risque de perdre ses pouvoirs.

Je l'écoutais d'une oreille distraite, occupé à penser à tous les bons moments passés avec ma grand-mère. Il n'y en avait pas tant que ça, mais tous avaient été exceptionnels.

- Personne ne peut vous aidez pour cette étape, vous devez vous débrouiller seule. Elle est assez longue à accomplir, je l'avoue. C'est pourquoi je vous encourage à l'exécuter quand vous serez rentrée chez vous.

Qu'avait-il dit ? Je n'écoutais pas.

- Bon et bien je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à demain. Profitez bien de votre dernière nuit ici. Que le ciel vous garde Audrey, vous le méritez. .

Sur ce, il s'en alla, me laissant seul avec mes souvenirs. Gribouille et moi avions passé une très mauvaise nuit. J'avais décidé de le garder avec moi. Il partirait demain matin avec tous mes bagages. Tsy était allongée à nos côtés, comme la première fois où j'avais dormi dehors. Elle ne voulait pas que je parte sans qu'elle m'ait offert quelque chose. Dire qu'à mon arrivée elle ne voulait même pas m'adresser la parole ! Cette fille était aussi bizarre que le reste de sa famille, mais je m'y étais attachée.

L'heure du départ avait sonnée. Mes bagages avaient été envoyés à la maison. Il ne me restait plus qu'à dire au revoir. Contre toute attente, mon séjour ici avait été merveilleux. Même si la nourriture n'avait pas toujours été bonne, même si j'avais du dormir par terre, j'avais trouvé des amis, un lieu que j'aimais beaucoup et par-dessus tout, j'en savais un peu plus sur moi même. Je ne reviendrais pas habiter ici. Cette maison faisait désormais partie de mon passé. Mais je ne l'oublierais jamais.

Chacun des membres de la famille Sushi m'offrit quelque chose. Le père m'avait donné le bâton avec lequel il m'avait frappé lors de mon premier cours. Quel grand sentimental ! La mère avait acheté des kimonos et les avaient parfumé aux fleurs de lotus. Quand à Tsy, ma petite sœur chinoise, elle avait fabriqué une flûte.

- Les jours de pluies, elle t'aidera à mettre du soleil dans ton cœur.

Son geste me toucha. Je ne savais pas jouer de musique, mais je pouvais apprendre. En attendant j'allais me venger de Gribouille et de son alarme incendie. Accompagnée de mon ancien maître, je me rendis au point de rendez-vous. Le trajet fut silencieux, presque triste. Je regardais le paysage défiler sous mes yeux. Le village de Xaomi disparaissait derrière moi alors que nous nous rendions à Pékin. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de résoudre le mystère qu'était Mr Sushi. En même temps je ne savais pas si c'était possible de le comprendre.

Un grand homme nous accueillit avec une mine renfrognée. Après un vague signe de tête, il m'entraîna vers la salle de départ. Ses doigts serrés autour de mon poignée me faisaient mal. On aurait dit que j'étais une petite fille qui ne voulait pas aller chez le dentiste. Cette grosse brute n'avait que faire de mes plaintes. Je le soupçonnais d'être un sadique psychopathe heureux d'entendre les gens crier qu'il leur faisait mal. Non je ne suis pas paranoïaque, seulement trop habitué à un autre fou furieux du genre.

- Attendez ! cria la personne en question. J'allais oublier, votre bâton magique. Les occidentaux auront toujours de drôles d'idées.

Ma baguette ! J'avais faillis partir sans elle. Il faut dire que ces dernier temps elle ne m'avait pas servit à grand-chose. A son contact je me sentis plus forte, comme si rien ne pouvait m'arrêter. Puis je me rappelais que ma grand-mère venait de mourir. Un jour moi aussi je quitterais ce monde.

- On peut y aller ?

Ne rigole pas Audrey, c'est très méchant de se moquer de la voix des autres, même si cet homme avait la voix d'un enfant de trois ans. Ça expliquait son coté sadique envers les gens.

La pièce était deux fois plus remplie qu'à mon arrivée. Les gens ne parlaient pas pour ne pas faire de bruits mais tout le monde se marchait sur les pieds. Il fallait qu'on se rassemble autour d'un vieux vinyle de John Lennon avant midi. Je posai mon doigt sur le bord du disque et attendit l'horrible sensation. Elle ne se fit pas attendre. En moins de temps qu'il me fallut pour le dire j'étais de retour sous le soleil brûlant d'Australie.

C'était un de ces jours où il ne valait mieux pas sortir de chez soi, pourtant j'y étais obligée. La cérémonie commençais à trois heures de l'après midi, il me restait un peu de temps. Je n'eus pas à quitter l'allée pour rentrer chez moi. Même si mon ancien maître avait tout fait pour me convaincre de profiter des paysages, j'avais juste envie de rentrer chez moi le plus vite possible. J'atterris dans mon salon, heureuse d'être enfin de retour. J'avais beaucoup de chose à faire avant de partir dire adieu à ma grand-mère.

La première était de sortir Gribouille de sa cage, inutile de le laisser enfermer. A peine avais-je ouvert la porte qu'il sortit aussi vite que possible de derrière ces barreaux. Moi non plus je n'aimais pas être enfermée, mais parfois je n'avais pas le choix. Je le laissais donc se dégourdir les ailes et découvrir son nouveau terrain de jeu.

Pendant ce temps j'allais me débarbouiller un peu. Combien de temps avais-je attendus pour prendre une vraie douche ? L'eau chaude sur mon corps me faisait un bien fou. Une heure plus tard je sortais de la salle de bain vêtue de noir de la tête au pied. Une petite jupe et un chemisier noirs me semblaient convenir aux circonstances.

Pour honorer ma défunte mamie, et pour ne pas me faire coincer par ma sœur, je décidais de prendre les transports en communs. Il fallait plus d'une heure pour arriver au village en bus. Bien sur la magie aurait été plus pratique, mais ce voyage m'occuperait. Assise à côté de la fenêtre, je m'imaginais retourner en Chine chez mon échappé de l'asile préféré et sa famille.

Un jour j'inviterai Tsy à passer quelques jours dans mon pays. Je lui montrerais les lieux qui la fascinaient tant, lui apprendrait à s'habiller normalement, ou encore lui ferais découvrir les nombreux avantages des technologies modernes, comme les lits et les douches par exemple.

Le petit village de mon enfance n'avait pas changé. Toutes les maisons parfaitement alignées constituaient une charmante banlieue. Les jardins plus verdoyants les uns les autres concouraient tous pour le titre de jardin de l'année. J'avais toujours trouvé ce genre de compétition stupide, et d'autant plus aujourd'hui. Les rues d'habitude pleines de monde étaient aussi désertes que le Sturt Stony Desert. Ils étaient tous rassemblés au cimetière je pense. Autrement dit, j'étais en retard.

Le prêtre en était déjà à la descente du corps. Sous le regard attristé de l'assemblée, le cercueil de bois disparaissait peu à peu sous terre. Des larmes me coulèrent sur les joues, pas parce que je voyais ma grand-mère pour la dernière fois, mais parce que la vue de personne en pleurs me déchirait le cœur.

La foule commençait à remonter vers moi, certains s'arrêtant pour me souhaiter leurs condoléances. Je remarquais très vite ceux qui était sincèrement touchés et ceux qui n'étaient là que pour faire bonne impression. Rien n'avait changé, l'image influente de ma grand-mère ne resterait qu'une image. Le fait de voir tous ces visages souriants niaisement après son enterrement me le confirmait. C'était dur à dire mais au fond, peu de gens l'aimaient vraiment.

A bien y réfléchir, je me demandais si sa famille elle-même l'aimait. Je refusais d'être apparenté à de telles personnes. Autant pour moi que pour la vieille dame dans une boîte sous terre. En parlant de ça ils ne tardèrent pas, eux aussi, à remonter. Plus personne ne se recueillait sur la tombe désormais. Une fois encore, elle était seule.

« Que fais-tu là ?

La voix de ma mère me sortit de mes pensées, toujours aussi sec et pleine de reproche que la dernière fois.

- Tu n'auras rien.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous, mère ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je refuse d'avoir une lâche pour fille. Et tu sais très bien de quoi je parles.

Comment osait-elle ? Chacun de ses mots me faisaient l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur. Mais pas question que je m'abaisse devant elle.

- Tu as été déshéritée, pauvre sotte, et ta présence ici n'y changera rien.

Pour qui me prenait-elle ? La rage pénétrait chacun de mes pores, donnant à mes joues une teinte rouge vive. Mon père et ma sœur n'étaient pas très loin, mais aucun d'eux n'osait se mêler à cette histoire. Tant pis, je me débrouillerais seule.

- Je me moque de l'héritage. Ma présence n'est justifiée que par mon désir de rendre hommage à mon aïeule.

- Ah oui vraiment ? Dans ce cas pourquoi n'es-tu pas aller la voir pendant cinq ans ?

- Elle avait refusé que je lui rende visite.

Ce simple fait me fit à nouveau mal au cœur.

- Dans ce cas je suppose qu'elle n'aurait pas voulut non plus que tu viennes aujourd'hui. Tu n'as aucun respect pour les membres de ta famille.

Deux solutions s'offraient à moi :

La première aurait été de me jeter sur elle pour lui lacérer le visage à coup de griffes.

La deuxième, légèrement plus réfléchit, consisterait à rester calme et continuer sur le ton de la discussion.

Même si la première était très tentante, je m'abstins néanmoins à la seconde.

- Avez-vous le moindre respect pour moi, Madame, où pensez-vous que le fait de me traiter comme une moins que rien arrange tout les problèmes que vous avez ?

- Mon seul problème c'est toi.

- Alors pourquoi venir m'adresser la parole ?

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que ta présence à elle seule salit l'image de ta famille. Il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose.

- Votre famille n'a pas besoin de moi pour être détestée de tous. Il suffit qu'on vous regarde pour qu'elle soit mal vue.

- Petite insolente !

La gifle atteint ma joue de plein fouet, laissant une marque rouge en forme de main. La baguette dans ma poche me brûlait, mais il y avait trop de monde pour que je l'utilise.

- Depuis le jour où tu t'es enfuie, nous sommes couverts de honte. Comment as-tu pu nous faire une chose pareille ? Nous qui t'avons élevé et chérie durant toute ton enfance !

- Jamais, de toute ma vie, vous n'avez fait preuve d'amour à mon égard ! Je n'ai jamais été heureuse avec vous.

- Ton malheur tu ne le dois qu'à toi seule ! Tu as refusé d'épouser le meilleur parti de la ville ! Aujourd'hui sa femme et lui vivent heureux ensemble ! Dire que ça aurait pu être toi...

Le fait de savoir qu'il avait une femme me faisait mal. Quel genre de torture devait-elle subir ? Comment s'appelait-elle ? Avaient-ils des enfants ? Où habitaient-ils ? Tant de question et si peu de réponses… Heureusement la magie allait m'aider. En fouillant dans l'esprit de (oserais-je le dire ?) ma mère, je découvris juste qu'elle s'appelait Susan et qu'elle travaillait dans une petite agence de pub.

Les seules souvenirs que je réussis à voir la représentait comme une femme radieuse et très heureuse. Il fallait croire que John avait changé. Pourtant je persistais à douter… ce que j'avais vu dans son esprit était loin d'être un simple cauchemar, ou même un fantasme. La voix de l'odieuse femme résonna à nouveau :

- Et dire que tu es incapable de faire quelque chose de ta vie… J'ai toujours eut honte de dire que tu es ma fille.

Toujours ? Elle exagérait là ! Qui était la première à dire que j'étais le bijou de la famille ? Qui a toujours cru que le fait d'être une sorcière m'ouvrait toutes les portes ? Et qui a voulut révéler mon secret pour se faire un peu d'argent ? Aujourd'hui j'avais décidé que je n'avais plus de mère. Je refusais d'être du même sang que cette idiote immonde et insensible. La laissant en plant, non sans un regard noir, je me dirigeais vers les restes de ma grand-mère.

Comment était-elle en tant que mère ? Avait-elle été aussi injuste avec ses enfants ? C'était fort possible. La regrettais-je vraiment ? Je ne pensais pas. Mais les valeurs que j'avais m'empêchaient de partir sans lui dire au revoir.

Pas une larme ne coulait sur mes joues. J'avais l'impression d'être un monstre : l'esprit loufoque des chinois avait eu raison de moi.

- Tu es encore là ?

Difficile de ne pas reconnaître ce ton ironique.

- Oui.

- Tu comptes rester planté là longtemps ?

- Non.

- Tu connais d'autres mots avec lesquels faire une phrase ?

- Peut-être.

Il éclata de rire et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Content de te revoir ! Tu as faim ?

Je secouais la tête en signe d'approbation, ce qui déclencha chez lui une nouvelle crise de rire. Après tout un bon repas ne pouvait pas me faire de mal.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez vous pensez? des questions? des remarques? il y a un petit bouton en dessous marqué review ;)


	12. Angleterre

Et voila, le 12eme chapitre rien que pour vous. LA semaine prochaine, chapitre très spéciale ;)

* * *

En tout cas une chose était sure : quand Eric faisait quelque chose, il ne le faisait pas à moitié. Au début je croyais qu'il allait m'emmener dans un des fast-foods du coin, mais non. A la place il m'avait invité au « Little Paris », le restaurant le plus chic du coin. Mon entrée fut, comment dire ? Frappante, j'étais la seule à être vêtu toute en noir et avec si peu de… classe. La moitié des personnes présentes me regardaient avec de gros yeux vue mon apparence si commune. Tous ou presque devait venir de la haute société constituer de célébrités locales, de familles de médecins ou d'avocats, ou qui sait ? Peut-être des nobles.

- Viens, j'ai réservé une table.

Il me conduisit dans un des coins de la pièce, près d'une baie vitrée donnant sur l'opéra.

- C'est magnifique ! Tu payes combien pour rentrer dans un endroit pareil.

- Disons la moitié de ton salaire actuel. Comment s'est passé ton voyage ?

- Génial, tu aurais pus me prévenir quand même. J'ai passé le séjour à dormir par terre, à prendre des bains d'eau glacée et à manger des nouilles !

- On dit toujours ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort.

- Génial, j'y penserai la prochaine fois.

- D'ici là tu as le temps de te reposer, tu ne dois repartir que dans un mois. Profite bien de tes vacances.

- Message reçu, il faut que je te fasse le compte-rendu de…

- Je l'ai déjà.

-Quoi ? Comment tu as fait pour rentrer chez moi ?

- N'oublie pas qui t'a offert cette maison. J'ai les doubles des clés.

- C'est rassurant.

- Oui, ton oiseau a pensé la même chose. Je n'ai plus d'oreille droite

- Brave bête. Rappelle-moi de le féliciter quand on partira.

- J'y penserai. En attendant je tenais à te dire merci. Ton aide m'a été très précieuse.

Il me tendit une de ses enveloppes en papier kraft bourrée de billets verts. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était encore plus lourde que la dernière fois.

- Ton salaire est à la hauteur de ton travail. Profites-en. Rares sont les patrons aussi généreux.

Tu m'étonnes. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire de tout cet argent ?

- Le dépenser.

- Et si tu arrêtais de lire dans mes pensées.

- Tu n'as qu'à fermer ton esprit.

- Super ! Je m'en souviendrai quand tu voudras violer mes souvenirs.

- Bon ok! Je suis désolé. Ça te va ?

- Mmm. Oui, pour cette fois. Où irais-je la prochaine fois ?

- En Argentine. Rassures-toi ils ont des lits.

- Mon héros ! Dans ce cas, je suis partante !

- Bien, alors à une longue et belle collaboration entre nous deux.

Je choquais mon verre contre le sien.

- A une longue et belle collaboration.

ooooooOoooooo

Un an plus tard

C'était officiel : je détestais mon patron. A peine étais-je rentrée qu'il me demandait déjà de repartir. Je lui avais pourtant demandé des vacances, mais non. Monsieur n'était pas d'accord. Eh bien, Monsieur allait avoir de mes nouvelles. Je le retrouvais dans le parc au centre ville, près de mon ancien travail. J'avais choisis cet endroit car je devais retrouver Lucy moins d'une demi-heure après. Elle et moi nous voyions moins souvent à cause de mes voyages. Je ne lui avais toujours pas dit, mais je voulais garder ça pour moi encore quelques temps.

- Tu es en retard.

- J'avais besoin de fulminer ma rage loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Ta sœur n'est pas là.

- Je ne parlais pas d'elle.

Le long regard accusateur que je lui lançais le fit rire aux éclats. Il était de bonne humeur, temps mieux, j'allais pouvoir lui dire ses quatre vérités

- Comment s'est passé ton séjour en Egypte ?

- J'ai dus fuir des caïmans et combattre une armée de monstres rien que pour trouver un vieux parchemin tout moisi qui parlait des contre-sorts afin de pouvoir entrée dans l'une des pyramides.

- Rien que ça ? Tu as dus t'amuser alors.

J'allais l'étriper s'il continuait à se moquer de moi.

- Tu as pris le compte-rendu, je suppose.

- Quel sens de la déduction ! Très bon travail au passage.

- Je suis ravi que ça te fasse plaisir. Et tu sais ce que j'aimerais là tout de suite ?

- Laisse-moi deviner… Tu as eu l'argent ?

- Oui, ce matin. Gribouille était trop excité pour que je ne le remarque pas.

En effet, la petite bête savait que l'enveloppe brune lui permettait d'avoir plein de cadeau, et il aimait ça, les cadeaux. Il était décidément trop gâté.

- Alors je ne vois pas… Une autre virée à travers le monde ?

- Eric ! Je te l'ai dit juste avant de partir ! Je veux des vacances !

- Bon, bon très bien. Je t'offre un voyage tous frais payés en Angleterre. Alors heureuse ?

- Tu caches quelque chose.

- Moi ? Que vas-tu t'imaginer là ? Cherches pas tu ne sauras rien, je suis très doué en occlumentie.

Maudit soit-il !

- Et j'aurai le droit à combien de temps ?

- Mmm… Disons que je ne veux pas que tu reviennes avant minimum un an.

- Un an ? Mais tu es tombé sur la tête ! Comment je pourrais expliquer ça à Lucy.

- Un an ou deux. En faites le temps qu'il faudra. Quand à ta sœur, tu pourrais lui dire… Je ne sais pas moi, la vérité.

- Hors de question, pour l'instant. Le temps qu'il faudra pour quoi ?

- Disons que pendant ces…. années sabbatiques, tu devras apprendre certaines choses bien particulières.

- La magie anglaise est exactement la même que la nôtre.

- Ah mais je n'ai pas parlé de magie. Alors tu es d'accord ?

- Mais alors que dois-je apprendre ?

- Tu es d'accord ?

- Pas avant de me dire ce que je dois apprendre.

- Je te le dirais si tu es d'accord pour y aller.

Je connaissais son petit jeu, trop bien même. Je n'avais pas le choix de toute manière, après tout ça ne devrait pas être pire que les orangs-outans en folie, les caïmans ou Tsy.

- Très bien. J'accepte. Alors ?

- Génial ! Tu pars demain à dix heures au point de rendez-vous habituel. Ah et ta sœur arrive. Bon voyage.

- Eric attend ! Tu ne m'as même pas répondu !

Trop tard, il était déjà parti. Un de ses jours j'irais l'attacher dans un cachot avec Gribouille en guise de réveil. Il deviendra sourd, et peut-être moins arrogant. Oh oui ! Et une tortue pour oreiller. Carnivore de préférence. Et de petites araignées très gentilles d'une ou deux fois mon poids. Ou encore….

- C'est qui Eric ?

Adieu mon beau rêve, place à la réalité. Lucy, désormais diplômé de l'université, se tenait à mes cotés. Comme j'étais fière d'elle ! Dommage qu'elle soit aussi curieuse.

- C'est… un ami, qui veut que je l'accompagne quelque part, un certain temps.

- Il est mignon. Ça fait combien de temps que vous sortez ensemble ?

Mignon ? Eric ? Attendez une petite minute : Moi ? Sortir avec LUI ? Plutôt mourir !

- Lucy, que les choses soit bien clair entre nous : je ne sors pas avec cet… homme.

- Arrête de me mentir ! On ne la fait pas à moi. Je sais quand on me dit la vérité et quand on me ment.

Tu veux parier ?

- Lucy je te le promets, il n'y a rien entre nous.

- Bon, dans ce cas tu permets que j'aille lui dire un petit bonjour ?

Pauvre petite sœur ! Si tu savais ce qui t'attend…

- Ne te gêne surtout pas.

- Audrey, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

- Quoi ?

- Ne fait pas l'innocente : à chaque fois que je te dis qu'un garçon me plait, tu t'arrange pour que j'en sois dégoûté.

- Lucy, je t'ai déjà dit qu'on était amis. Je le connais assez pour lui faire confiance.

Ou du moins pour me méfier de ses coups tordus.

- Et à moi tu ne me fais pas confiance peut être ?

- Lucy quelle mouche t'a piquée ?

- Quoi ? Tu crois que je ne vois rien ? Tu es partie toute l'année en me laissant des excuses bidon. On s'est vu quoi ? Trois fois ? Et tu as l'air changée. Je n'en peux plus ! Ton copain c'est la goûte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase !

Et voilà ! L'heure était arrivée.

- Lucy, calmes-toi et laisses-moi t'expliquer.

- Quoi ? Pour que tu me caches la vérité encore une fois ? Non merci.

- Lucy, je…

- Stop ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre.

- Mais je…

Je quoi ? Je ne voulais pas te mentir ? J'avais fait ça pour ton bien ? Au fonds de moi je savais que c'était faux. Que la seule raison pour laquelle j'avais agit ainsi était que je voulais garder jalousement ces instants de bonheur rien que pour moi. Oui, j'étais heureuse désormais. Même coursée par de gros lézards sortis du Nil, je me sentais libre. Je n'étais qu'une égoïste. Pendant tout ce temps je l'avais négligée. Elle, ma seule famille, je l'avais délaissée pour vivre ses instants de pur plaisir seule. Comment pouvais-je me racheter ? Honnêtement je ne voyais pas. Eric m'en aurait voulu si je l'emmenais avec moi. Dépitée, je rentrai à la maison pour réfléchir.

A mon arrivée mes bagages étaient faites. Comme d'habitude, la seule chose que je devais préparer c'était un cahier. Les billets étaient sur la table, un aller et un retour. Chose étrange puisqu'en règle générale, j'avais toujours droit à un seul billet pour les deux trajets. Le départ était prévu pour demain, dix heures. Le retour, lui, était valable durant quatre ans. A croire que le jeune homme voulait se débarrasser de moi. J'étais trop triste pour m'en offusquer. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était un bon bain avant de me coucher.

L'Angleterre était un pays magnifique, si le gris était notre couleur préférée. Je devais loger à Londres, au Chaudron Baveur. Les gens ici n'étaient pas très bavards, la plus part ne faisaient pas attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Chacun s'occupait de son assiette et discutait avec son voisin. Les rires résonnants dans toute la pièce donnait un côté chaleureux aux lieux. La décoration était rustique, mais néanmoins jolie. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et lisses vint se poster devant moi avec un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Bonjour. Je suis Audrey Stone. J'avais réservé une chambre.

- Oui, bien sûr. Suivez-moi. .

La dame, qui ne devait être autre que l'aubergiste, me conduisit au premier étage. La porte qu'elle ouvrit donnait sur une charmante chambre avec un lit en bois, une commode ancienne et quelques tableaux accrochés aux murs.

- Si vous avez besoin de moi n'hésitez pas à m'appelez. Je suis Mme Londubat.

Je hochais la tête. Le décalage horaire faisait que j'étais épuisée. Je n'avais qu'une envie : dormir. Au moins ici, il y avait un lit.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plus? A la semaine prochaine =)


	13. Percy

Et voila LE chapitre que vous attendiez tous: Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Il n'y avait rien de mieux que les vacances ! Pour le soleil ce n'était pas tout à fait ça mais au moins je pouvais visiter un pays sans devoir rapporter tous les détails. Mon cœur faisait des bons de plaisir dans ma poitrine. J'avais envie de rire et de courir partout tellement j'étais contente. Pour la peine je me mis à danser au milieu de la pièce.

- Décidément les clients sont de plus en plus fous.

La surprise me fit tomber par terre. Cette voix on aurait dit la mienne. Pourtant je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche. Je regardais autour de moi : j'étais seule dans la pièce. Pour plus de précaution je jetais un _Hominum revelio_. Mais rien ne se passa. J'étais incontestablement seule. Mais alors d'où venait cette voix ? Je me relevai doucement, par peur de retomber.

- Tu es hideuse quand tu te lèves, tu le savais ?

Ah ! Je n'étais pas folle ! Du moins pas totalement. Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui me parlait.

- Qui est là ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas. Regarde devant toi et admire ta coiffure cauchemardesque !

Le miroir ? Je parlais avec un miroir ? Bon alors j'étais définitivement folle. Ah ! Mes yeux ! Il valait mieux que je me coiffe avant d'envisager de me regarder dans une glace. De la salle de bain je me mis à discuter avec mon reflet, mais il ne me répondait pas. On frappa à la porte et l'aubergiste entra dans ma chambre.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle ! Vous avez bien dormi ? Quel temps magnifique nous avons là ! Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Le déjeuner va bientôt commencer : vous pouvez allez en profiter jusqu'à 11h. Si vous avez besoin d'en renseignement n'hésitez pas à demander au personnel…

C'était incroyable comme cette femme parlait vite. Je ne comprenais qu'un mot sur deux. J'avoue qu'elle avait l'air sympathique, mais elle était aussi très étrange. Mais malgré tout elle me faisait rire.

- Je descends dans un petit moment.

Un grand sourire était dessiné sur mes lèvres. Je me sentais bien ici.

- Je vous réserve une table. A tout à l'heure donc.

A nouveau seule, je restais un moment plantée là. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne faisais attention ni à Gribouille qui chantait au-dessus du lit, ni au soleil qui pointait le bout de son nez, ni aux bruits de pas et aux rires que j'entendais à travers ma porte.

Une heure plus tard j'étais habillée coiffée et prête pour aller déjeuner. J'avais un million de choses à faire, même en vacances, et cette chère Mme Londubat allait m'aider. Comme je le disais toujours : ce qui est fait n'est plus à faire. Bon d'accord c'était la première fois que je le disais,( mais je voulais changer mes habitudes, tourner une page dans ma vie, et ce séjour allait m'aider. Si je devais passer plus d'un an dans ce pays, j'avais quelques petites obligations à régler.

La taverne était remplie de sorciers alors qu'il n'était même pas huit heures du matin. L'ambiance était nettement plus conviviale que la veille : tout le monde disait bonjour à tout le monde. Moi-même j'avais eu droit à trois signes de tête, deux « bonjours » discrets et même une bise. Certains auraient été étonnés voir même choqués par ce comportement, mais pas moi, ça m'avait fait rire. Arrivée tant bien que mal jusqu'au comptoir, je m'y accoudai et commandai un café serré. L'une des choses que j'avais apprit en Afrique de l'Ouest, c'était que le café guérissait vite le décalage horaire.

- Un double café serré pour la jeune fille ! Cria l'un des barmen. C'est la première fois que je vous vois ici.

- Je suis… en vacances.

- Ah, et d'où venez vous ?

_D'un pays très loin et beaucoup plus chaud. _

- D'Australie.

- Est-ce qu'il serait impoli de ma part de vous demander ce que vous venez faire à Londres ?

_Maintenant que vous le dites… oui. _

- Je suis là pour affaire.

- Je croyais que vous étiez en vacances ma jolie.

Ma jolie ? Non mais Oh ! Je ne lui permettais pas.

- J'ai l'intention de m'installer en Angleterre quelques années.

- Dans ce cas je vous conseille d'allez faire une demande de visa.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- A moins que vous possédiez la nationalité anglaise ou une autre nationalité européenne, vous ne pouvez pas loger dans le pays sans visa.

Perspicace le bonhomme. Encore une chose à faire ! Peut-être que si j'y allais demain… Non, non et non ! Plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite je pourrais me détendre.

- Si vous voulez, je peux vous accompagner, déclara le barman.

- Non… non merci.

Sur ces mots très spirituels je m'éloignai le plus vite possible du comptoir. Il ne manquait pas de culot ! Je ne le connaissais que depuis dix minutes qu'il me draguait déjà. Rah, les hommes ! Mon gobelet à la main, je me rendais vers la sortie la plus proche sans faire attention où je mettais les pieds. Un peu de shopping devrait pouvoir me détendre. Après tout Londres est une grande ville pleine de magasin, et j'avais bien l'intention d'en profiter…

Boum !

Un vieux sorcier me percuta et je renversai mon café brûlant sur la robe d'un des clients assis là.

- Bon sang ! Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ?

- Je… je suis confuse… Je… Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

La victime de ma maladresse était roux, des cheveux frisés, des lunettes sur le nez et une tenue apparemment neuve. Je ne savais plus ou me mettre. J'aurais aimé être une petite souris et me cacher dans un trou. Il avait l'air en colère. Normale je venais de l'ébouillanter.

- Il ne manquerait plus que ça !

Nos regards se croisèrent. Ses yeux noisette jetaient des éclairs et son visage était aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Je suis… désolée. Je dois y allez.

Il ne releva pas. Muet comme une tombe, il me regarda partir. Le silence était total et l'attention des clients focalisée sur moi. Je me sentais mal à l'aise. Quel soulagement lorsque je fus enfin dehors. Mon premier jour ici était une vraie catastrophe, même s'il venait juste de commencer. Il ne fallait pas que je me laisse abattre par un petit accident de rien du tout ! Après tout j'étais en vacances. Remonté à bloc, je me mis en route d'un pas décidé : direction le Ministère de la Magie.

L'ascenseur annonça le département de la Coopération Magique International : c'était là que je me rendais. Les bureaux anglais n'était pas si différents de ceux où je travaillais avant. Clairs, ouverts et pleins de photos, de papiers et de vie. Je me dirigeais vers la première personne que je vis : un homme gros et chauve qui semblait néanmoins gentil.

- Que puis-je pour vous Mademoiselle ?

- Bonjour… J'aimerais faire un visa.

- Alors il faut que vous vous adressiez au grand patron.

- Quand pourrais-je le voir ?

- Il n'est jamais bien prit les jeudis matin. Attendez un peu et vous pourrez lui parler.

Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Il n'y avait pas de salle d'attente, aussi le gros Monsieur m'invita dans son bureau. J'appris qu'il s'appelait Clermont Macdonald, qu'il était marié depuis trente ans et qu'il avait deux enfants : Lise et Julius. La première impression que j'avais eue à son sujet était la bonne : il était très gentil.

- Ma femme veut que je fasse régime, mais je refuse de quitter mes beignets fourrés au chocolat. Est-ce que vous aimez le chocolat Mlle Stones ?

- Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer à quel point.

- Ah ! Une adepte des petits plaisirs ! Comment faites-vous pour garder la ligne ?

- Je suppose que je dois ça à mon travail.

- Et quel est votre métier ?

Oulla ! Sujet dangereux. Si je lui disais que je travaillais pour un adolescent dans le but de, je site : « découvrir les différentes sortes de magie connues dans le monde », j'avais bien peur qu'il ne me croit pas.

Une voix nous parvint depuis le couloir, me permettant de ne pas répondre à la question qu'on m'avait posée. Hélas ma joie fut de courte durée quand je me rendis compte que je l'avais déjà entendu quelque part. Je jetais un œil par la porte vitrée : C'était le garçon roux qui avait reçu mon café le matin même, et il se dirigeait vers nous.

- Clermont cache moi !

- Qu'y a-t-il Mademoiselle ?

- Le monsieur dehors, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit.

- Mais enfin de quoi parlez-vous ?

Sans répondre, je me mis accroupit derrière lui juste à temps.

- Vous vouliez me voir Macdonald ?

- Oui patron…

Quoi ? C'était lui le « grand patron » ? J'étais mal là.

- J'ai une charmante jeune fille ici qui voulait s'entretenir avec vous.

Il se tourna vers moi, mais j'étais paralysée par la peur. Le chef du département contourna la table de travail et vint se placer devant moi. Il semblait surprit, et même amusé de me voir ainsi. Avec le peu de dignité qu'il me restait, je me levai la tête haute et évitai de croiser ses yeux noisette.

- Je suppose que vous êtes la fille en question.

- Oui.

- Vous êtes venue ici dans quel but ?

- Je… Je suis venue faire… une demande… pour un visa.

- Bien, dans ce cas si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Clermont avait du mal à dissimuler son fou rire. Un jour il me le paierait, mais pour l'instant j'avais d'autres priorités. Je suivis le Monsieur roux le long du couloir. Parfois la tête d'un petit curieux apparaissait dans l'encadrement d'une porte. Nous nous arrêtâmes dans la dernière pièce au font du couloir. Elle était assez isolée pour que personne n'entende notre conversation. Quelque part j'en étais soulagée, mais pas au point de m'en réjouir. Sur la porte, il était écrit :

_« Mr Weasley Percy, directeur du département de la Coopération Magique Internationale » _

- Installez-vous.

En bonne petite fille disciplinée, j'obéis sans me faire prier.

- Vous êtes donc ici pour une demande de visa.

- C'est exact, oui.

- Votre nom.

- Audrey Stones.

- Où travaillez-vous.

J'étais maudite ou quoi ?

- Je suis… chercheuse de relique pour un particulier.

- D'où êtes-vous originaire.

- D'Australie.

- Et pendant combien de temps comptez-vous rester ?

- Disons environ deux ans.

Nous continuâmes comme ça pendant une bonne heure. Il me demanda des détails sur ma famille, ma situation financière et mes intentions. Je lui répondis le plus honnêtement possible, prenant garde de dissimuler certains détails de ma vie privée et le but des voyages que j'avais fait.

- Très bien, nous allons traiter votre dossier le plus rapidement possible. Permettez-moi de vous raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie.

Je ne répondis pas. De toute façon cela n'aurait servit à rien puisqu'il avait l'air déterminé. Il ne me dit pas un mot avant d'avoir quitter le département. Ce fut seulement une fois arrivé à l'ascenseur qu'il dénia ouvrir la bouche.

- J'ai besoin d'en connaître un peu plus sur vous.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai du mal à cerner qui vous êtes. Si on prenait un café demain matin ?

Je lui devais bien ça après tout ce que je lui avais fait plus tôt dans la journée.

- Je suis d'accord pour un café.

- Je vous dis donc à demain, Et cette fois, évitez de le renverser sur moi…

* * *

Alors, quand avez vous pensé? n'oubliez pas d'appuier sur le bouton review ^^


	14. farce pour sorcier facétieux

Approcher! Approcher! venez voir le 14eme chapitre des aventure de Audrey. Merci à **lalina15, Wizzette **et **Kilimiria **pour leurs reviews.

* * *

Il était là, assis à une table proche de la porte. Je n'étais pas en retard, c'était lui qui était en avance. Comme la veille, il portait une tenue impeccable de la tête aux pieds. Quand à moi mes petites courses d'hier m'avaient été fort utiles. Vêtue d'une jolie robe à pois et d'un cache-cœur blanc, je me sentais belle et confiante. Il se leva à la seconde même où il m'aperçut, un parfait gentleman.

- Mademoiselle Stones, permettez moi de vous dire que vous êtes très en beauté ce matin.

Finalement, je n'aurai peut-être pas dû m'habiller ainsi. Je me senti rougir et je détournai très vite mon regard. Une fois que nous fûmes assis, quelqu'un vint prendre notre commande. Comme je m'y attendais ce cher Mr Weasley m'incita à choisir la première.

- Un ca… thé, s'il vous plait.

- Et pour vous Monsieur ?

Il n'avait pas arrêté de me regarder, s'en était même gênant à force.

- La même chose je vous pris.

Le silence régnait entre nous deux, si bien que je me demandais ce que je faisais là. Une fois nos boissons arrivées, il essaya plusieurs fois de m'adresser la parole, en vain. Je n'étais peut-être pas la plus timide de nous deux.

- Je m'excuse pour mon comportement d'hier. Je n'aurais pas dû vous crier dessus.

Je ne répondis pas. Seul un signe de la tête lui montrait que je l'écoutais.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Vous ne dites rien ?

- Que voulait-il que je lui dise ?

- J'accepte vos excuses.

Il sembla satisfait. Tant mieux pour lui.

- Alors, que venez-vous faire ici ?

- Je…

Vite, une explication rationnelle !

- Je voulais découvrir l'histoire de ce pays merveilleux.

Il me fit un grand sourire. C'était quoi ce son ? On aurait dit un tam-tam.

- C'est un sujet qui me passionne. Si vous me le permettez, je peux vous en toucher deux ou trois mots.

- Pourquoi pas ? Je suis d'accord.

Il parla pendant des heures, relatant chaque détail avec une grande précision. Le roi Arthur avait vite fait place à la grande guerre et il me racontait les événements passés avec beaucoup de… passion. A un moment je me demandais s'il s'adressait à moi ou à lui-même. En tout cas je buvais chacune de ses paroles. La taverne se vida et nous fûmes bientôt les seuls à rester. Je levais alors les yeux sur l'horloge devant moi : il était dix heures passés.

- Excusez-moi mais vous n'avez pas de travail ? lui demandais-je.

Il regarda le cadran derrière lui à son tour et ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Pardonnez- moi pour ce départ précipité mais je suis en retard. A une prochaine fois.

J'étais seule désormais. La journée venait juste de commencer et j'avais encore temps de chose à voir. Un petit tour sur le chemin de traverse ne serait pas de refus.

POV Percy

La nuit venait de tomber lorsque je quittais mon travail. Pas une seule minute je n'avais réussi à la chasser de mes pensées. Pourtant ce ne pouvait pas être sa beauté qui me captivait autant. Non pas qu'elle soit laide, bien au contraire, seulement je ne jugeai pas les gens selon leur apparence. Elle avait quelque chose d'envoûtant et de mystérieux. Plus que tout je désirais la connaître, mais comment ? Je voyais bien que je ne lui plaisais pas. J'avais besoin d'aide au plus vite.

L'avantage d'avoir une famille nombreuse était qu'on pouvait compter les uns sur les autres en cas de besoin. Aujourd'hui encore je regrettais de ne pas avoir comprit ça plus tôt. La première personne que je voulais voir se trouvait, fort heureusement, non loin de Londres. Ron était chez lui en compagnie de sa femme. Ces deux là était si différents et s'entendait si bien… Je rêvais de pouvoir un jour éprouver un amour aussi fort que le leur.

- Ron ! Pourquoi tu as mangé tous les gâteaux ?

- Mmm ce n'est pas moi.

- Ah oui ? Et tu crois que des petits lutins ce sont faufilés chez nous et on mangé toute l'assiette ? Tu me prends pour une idiote ou quoi ?

- Chérie, tu es loin d'être une idiote. Tu es la femme la plus intelligente, la plus talentueuse et la plus jolie du monde.

- Ah non ! Tu ne m'auras pas avec des compliments cette fois.

- Mon cœur, je suis désolé. Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi s'il te plait.

Il y eut un petit silence, puis :

- Tu as de la chance que je t'aime Ronald.

- Je me dis la même chose chaque jour.

Ecoeurant ! Et pourtant je les enviais. Il était l'heure maintenant de jouer les trouble-fête. Je toquais trois coups à la porte. Ma belle-sœur m'accueillit chaleureusement et m'invita à entrer.

- Quel plaisir de te voir Percy ! Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Je t'aurais bien proposé quelque chose à grignoter mais hélas je n'ai plus rien.

Elle jeta un regard noir à son mari qui se recroquevillait dans le canapé.

- Que nous vaut ce plaisir grand frère ?

- Ron !

- Quoi ? Je m'informe c'est tout. En général, il ne vient que quand il est en repos et il nous prévient avant.

Comme j'étais prévisible.

- J'ai besoin d'aide.

Ron se leva et vint nous rejoindre à la table de la salle à manger.

- Je t'écoute.

- Voilà, j'ai rencontré une fille, elle me plait mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle s'intéresse à moi…

- Vous êtes déjà sorti ensemble ?

- Nous avons déjeuné tout les deux ce matin.

- Et vous avez parlez de quoi ?

- De l'histoire de l'Angleterre.

- Quel idée ! Il n'y a rien de plus ennuyeux !

- Ron !

- Quoi ! C'est vrai ! Au lieu d'en parler, tu aurais pu lui proposer, je sais pas moi, de lui montrer. Au moins elle aurait été trop occupé(e) pour entendre tes blablas.

- Ronald je te préviens….

- Non Hermione, il a raison.

Ils avaient l'air surprit. Qu'avais-je dit de si choquant ?

- Chérie, je rêve ou notre Percy vient de dire que j'avais raison ?

- Non mon amour, tu ne rêves pas.

Il valait mieux pour moi que je ne leur dise pas d'éviter ce genre de démonstration d'affection devant moi.

- Quoi qu'il en soit Percy, je sais que ça peut être très dur pour toi, vu qu'on a grandi ensemble, mais évite de parler sans arrêt de tout ce qui te concerne.

- Sauf si elle te pose la question.

- Et fait lui des compliments.

- Attention ça ne marche qu'un certain temps.

- Ne la harcèle pas non plus avec des tonnes de questions.

- Et fait la rire, ça marche toujours.

- Hermione, ne lui en demande pas trop non plus.

- Je vous signale que j'ai quand même réussis à sortir avec Pénélope.

- Oui, au bout de cinq ans, et vous n'êtes même pas resté un an ensemble.

- Percy… soit toi-même, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Une fois encore les conseille avisé de Hermione me laissais perplexe. Quand à Ron il n'était pas non plus un bourreau des cœurs. Il était trop tard pour que je monte chez ma sœur. J'irais lui parler demain.

POV Audrey

Aujourd'hui j'avais prévu de terminer ma visite de la rue Sorcière. Étant trop occupé chez Fleury et Bott, je n'avais pas vu la journée passer. Résultat j'étais de retour pour un nouveau tour des boutiques. Il pleuvait ce jour-là. Les passants couraient tous se réfugier à l'intérieur des magasins. Fort heureusement, pour moi, il n'y avait pas grand monde en ce mois de septembre. Je marchais rapidement, ma vue troublée par l'eau qui coulait sur mon visage. Quand soudain l'une des devantures attira mon attention.

Un grand W trônait au dessus de la porte et les affiches accrochées dans la vitrine me firent beaucoup rire. Mon instinct de survie me conseillait de ne pas entrer mais je ne l'écoutai pas. L'intérieur était tout aussi magnifique que ce que j'avais vu à l'extérieur. Les étagères montants jusqu'au plafond étaient remplies d'articles tous très étranges. Deux rouquins derrière le comptoir me saluèrent.

- Bienvenue Chez Farce pour Sorciers Facétieux. Nous sommes Georges et Ron Weasley, pour vous servir.

C'était à ce moment précis que la logique me parvint : Le W, les rouquins, le nom Weasley: ils étaient de la même famille que Percy !

- Que peut-on faire pour vous ma chère Madame.

- Madame ? Ron tu exagères, elle est beaucoup trop jeune.

- Comment tu peux le savoir. Quel âge avez-vous ?

- On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal poli de demander ce genre de chose à une dame ? Excusez mon frère, c'est une vraie tête brûlée.

- Hé !

- Alors, que cherchez-vous ?

- Rien, je suis juste venue pour regarder.

- Ah mais ici on ne regarde pas, on contemple.

- La modestie ce n'est pas ton fort Georgie.

- Le tien non plus cher petit frère ! Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer.

Il passa en revue tout ce qu'il avait dans sa boutique : des fausses baguettes au chapeau sans tête en passant par les crèmes canari et les feux Fuseboum. Je ne pus résister bien longtemps et pris un peu de tout. Chaque seconde passée avec ces deux garçons me faisait douter quant à un lien potentiel de parenté avec le directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique International. Ils étaient nettement plus drôles mais pas pour autant plus... Oublions ça.

- Et vous n'avez pas encore vu le meilleur…

- Parce qu'il y a mieux que ça ?

- Evitez de le flatter, par pitié. Sinon je vais y avoir droit toute la journée.

- Ronnie tu exagère. La matinée suffira pour te faire craquer.

- Vous voyez, il aime me torturer.

Je rigolais intérieurement. Ces deux-là étaient incroyables. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

- Donc je disais, préparez-vous au meilleur.

Ils m'emmenèrent tout au fond de la pièce, entre les filtres d'amour et les bonbons roudoudou.

- Georges, tu ne vas quand même pas…

- Bien sûr que si mon cher. C'est l'une de nos meilleures ventes.

- Dans ce cas tu ne lui montre pas la mienne.

Le sourire qu'il fit à son jeune frère en disait long sur ses intentions. Moi j'étais juste curieuse de savoir de quoi ils parlaient

- Je vous présente les cartes de chocogrenouilles façon Weasley. Vous avez toute la collection avec de légères modifications.

- Georges…

- Je vous montre ma préférée ?

- Ne fait pas ça s'il te plait.

- Trop tard Ronnie.

Il fit un clin d'œil au dénommé Ron et me tendit l'une des cartes. L'image du jeune Weasley était affichée dessus. Il n'avait pas l'air content d'être là. Au dos, il était écrit :

Sorcier : tremblez devant sa réputation qu'il doit à son amitié avec Harry Potter. Il est l'avant-dernier d'une merveilleuse famille reconnaissable à ses taches de rousseur et ses cheveux roux. Il accompagna Harry dans toutes ces aventures au péril de sa vie et démontra alors qu'il était digne d'être un Weasley. Son humour légendaire a permis l'ouverture d'un autre magasin de la société " Farce pour Sorciers Facétieux". Bien qu'il n'ait pas la beauté et l'intelligence de son grand frère George, il est aujourd'hui marié à Hermione Granger à qui nous souhaitons beaucoup de courage pour supporter cet énergumène.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. Surtout il ne fallait pas que j'éclate de rire. Le pauvre garçon était bien assez rouge comme ça. J'eus soudain une idée.

- Tu as une carte de chocogrenouille à ton image ?

Il avait l'air surprit. Ces grands yeux bleus devinrent alors brillants de fierté.

- Mah, je n'aime pas me pavaner…

- Depuis quand ?

- Mais c'est vrai, j'ai une vrai carte à mon, effigie. Vous voulez la voir ?

- Pitié ! Non ! Tout mais pas ça. Fuyez temps que c'est possible !

- C'est toi qui as commencé Georges. Maintenant tu assumes.

- Dans ce cas c'est à moi de t'en empêcher !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il lui sauta dessus et le cloua au sol dans un grand éclat de rire. Leur complicité était si évidente qu'elle me fit mal au cœur. Jamais je n'avais été aussi proche de ma sœur, et aujourd'hui je me rendais compte de tout ce que j'avais raté.

* * *

La carte de chocogrenouille à été créée par ( roulement de tambour) **Lalina15**, ma fidèle beta. Alors quels sont vos avis? Des commantaire? Un petit peu de compation pour encourager l'auteur ( moi entre autre) ?


	15. méli mélo

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

POV Percy

Quelle tristesse ! J'étais devenu accro. Ses yeux, ses cheveux, son sourire… J'aimais tout chez elle. Rien qu'en y pensant j'avais le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Quelle était cette drôle de sensation ? L'excitation mélangée à la peur se propageait dans tout mon corps et je fus parcourue par un frison. Combien de temps arriverais-je à tenir sans la revoir ? Une semaine, peut-être moins. Chaque matin, je passais une ou deux heures assis à une table du chaudron baveur, sans oser allez lui parler, le comble pour un Gryffondor. Comment avais-je pus en arriver là ? Hier encore, j'étais l'un des hommes les plus respectés du pays, directeur d'un des départements du ministère les plus réputés. Rien ne pouvait me faire peur. Aujourd'hui, je restais enfermé dans mon bureau, passant le plus clair de mon temps à me trouver de nouveaux défauts, quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi elle ne voulait pas de moi. Quand je pensais que je me mettais dans tous mes états pour une chose pareille….

POV Audrey

…Je croyais que je ne tiendrais pas le coup. J'avais appris une chose importante aujourd'hui : les Gobelins étaient des créatures horribles, égoïstes, avares… en générale épouvantable. Etant donné que j'allais passer les prochaines années de ma vie dans ce pays, il était plus judicieux d'ouvrir un compte. J'avais transféré la moitié de ma fortune chez Gringotts, malheureusement pour moi, non seulement je n'avais que de l'argent Moldus, mais en plus tout était en dollars. La monnaie en rigueur au Royaume-Unis étant la livre sterling, ils leurs avaient fallut plus de quatre heures pour tout convertir et reconvertir à la bonne devise. Mes oreilles sifflaient encore des injures lancées à mon égard. Qu'à cela ne tienne, j'étais enfin sortie de cette banque. Prochaine étape : l'appartement. J'espérais le trouver assez…

POV Percy

… Vite ! Il fallait que je le retrouve. Où avait-je bien pus le poser ? Il était sur mon bureau encore hier. Il ne devait pas être bien loin. Et si je l'avais pris avec moi pour rentrer à la maison ? Après tout, c'était déjà arrivé. Je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir regardé une fois là-bas. Il devait donc être dans ma sacoche. Je me jetai dessus comme un animal affamé sur sa proie et la fouillait de fond en comble : Rien. C'était épouvantable ! Comment avais-je pu perdre un visa ? Moi qui suis sensé être un homme responsable. Et comment allais-je lui expliquer à elle qu'elle devait refaire une demande au bout de trois mois d'attente ? Je n'arrivais même pas à allez vers elle pour lui parler. Quelle catastrophe ! Jamais encore je n'avais commis d'erreurs aussi graves. C'était…

POV Audrey

… Inacceptable, ce fut le premier mot qui me vint à l'esprit à l'instant même où je passai la porte d'entrée. Cet appartement sentait le renfermé et l'urine de chat. J'avais eu du mal à retenir un haut le cœur pour ne pas vexer la propriétaire. L'endroit manquait d'espace, de lumière et d'hygiène. Cela dit ce n'était pas étonnant quand on savait que celle qui essayait de s'en débarrasser était vieille et à moitié aveugle. Je la soupçonnais également d'avoir perdu l'odorat.

- Alors jeune fille vous le prenez ?

Moi ? Louer un tel taudis ? Il ne fallait pas prendre les gens pour des idiots !

- Je vais y réfléchir.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que j'étais déjà partie en courant. J'aurais peut-être plus de chance avec les autres. Du moins…

POV Percy

… J'espérais que ma secrétaire pourrait m'aider. Elle l'avait sûrement déplacé je ne sais où, ou ranger dans l'un des nombreux casiers mit à disposition. Elle était ma dernière chance.

- Anna.

- Oui Monsieur.

- Vous savez où est le visa qui était sur mon bureau ?

- Oui Monsieur.

- Alors ? Où est-il ?

- J'ai renvoyé tous les papiers à leur destinataire Monsieur. Le dossier est clos.

- Pardon ? Vous avez fait quoi ?

- Je… J'ai crue que ça vous aiderait. Il… ça faisait longtemps qu'il était fini. Je veux dire….

A cet instant je maudissais le départ de Mme Lisperow. Au moins elle, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas rentrer dans mon bureau. Au lieu de ça j'avais hérité d'une débutante sans expérience et un peu trop serviable à mon goût.

POV Audrey

Génial ! J'étais devenu une éternelle insatisfaite. Que m'arrivait-il ? D'habitude je n'étais pas si difficile. Aujourd'hui pourtant on aurait dit une enfant pourrie gâtée. Rien ne me convenait : trop grand, trop petit, trop de bruit, pas assez de fenêtre, pas de balcon, pas assez de pièces, plafond trop bas. Bref, sur le coup je n'y avais pas bien réfléchi, mais la moitié des logements que j'avais visités aurait pu me convenir… Autrefois. Tout ça c'était de la faute d'Eric. S'il ne m'avait pas donné une maison aussi somptueuse je ne serais pas en train de chercher son équivalent anglais. Qu'est ce que je racontais moi…

POV Percy

… C'était complètement stupide. Pourquoi j'en faisais toute une montagne ? Ce n'était qu'un bout de plastique avec une photo dessus. Elle en avait plus besoin que moi. J'avais été égoïste de réagir ainsi. Et puis si je voulais avoir une chance avec elle, il valait mieux qu'elle puisse rester en Angleterre. Finalement c'était mieux comme ça. Il faudrait que je pense à m'excuser auprès d'Anna…

POV Audrey

C'était la première fois que je rentrais à l'auberge aussi tôt. D'habitude je faisais un petit tour sur le chemin de Traverse et achetait tous les livres que je n'avais pas encore. Parfois je rendais visite à Ron et George avant la fermeture du magasin pour voir leurs nouveaux produits ou tout simplement pour discuter. J'avais apprit à les connaître, eux et leur famille. Je savais qu'ils étaient tous les deux mariés et très heureux d'être avec leur femme. C'était la première fois que je voyais ça.

Depuis toute petite on m'avait enseigné que l'amour n'était qu'une illusion cruelle et que seul comptait le bénéfice qu'il pouvait apporter. « L'amour c'est pour les faibles » m'avait dit ma mère. Elle-même détestait mon père. Elle le trouvait trop grognon et juste bon à payer les factures. Je savais qu'elle restait avec lui parce qu'il était PDG d'une grande entreprise internationale.

Mais il n'y avait pas que l'argent dans la vie, ces deux garçons en étaient la preuve vivante. Je suppose que je n'étais pas faite pour connaître le même bonheur. C'est vrai, la seule fois où je suis tombée amoureuse c'était d'un psychopathe violant et sadique. A quoi bon ? J'aurais été malheureuse toute ma vie avec.

- Qu'est ce que je vous sers ma p'tite dame ?

- J'ai bien envie d'essayer les brocolis à la béchamel aujourd'hui Frank.

- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite. Dites donc, vous rentrez bien tôt.

- Oui, la journée a été longue.

- Ah ! Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Je ne pense pas, à moins que vous connaissiez une personne qui souhaite vendre un logement un peu près potable.

- C'est votre jour de chance on dirait. Il se trouve que le vieux Bill cherche à vendre sa maison depuis plusieurs mois. Vous savez, il devient trop vieux pour transplaner et il ne peut pas se passer de sa choppe de bière au beurre, alors…

- Je peux toujours essayer de lui parler. Où puis-je le trouver ?

- Il est au bar en ce moment même…

- Parfait merci.

Je quittai ma table au fond du restaurant pour rejoindre le bar à l'autre bout. Un vrai parcours du combattant à cette heure si. Tout le monde rentrait du travail et venait passer quelques minutes de détente avant de retourner chez eux. Une fois sur deux je marchais sur le pied d'un malchanceux sur mon chemin. A la fin, je disais pardon avant même de leur faire mal. J'étais presque arrivée, plus que quelques mètres. Enfin ! Maintenant il fallait que je trouve ce Bill. Ça aurait été bien de savoir à quoi il ressemblait… quelle idiote ! J'aurais pus interroger le serveur avant de partir. Il ne me restait plus qu'à demander à tous les petits vieux s'ils s'appelaient Bill… Et il y en avait un paquet.

- C'est moi, que puis-je pour vous ?

Enfin je l'avais trouvé ! Au bout de vingt minutes, mais j'avais quand même réussis.

- Oui, excusez-moi. J'ai appris que vous vendiez votre maison, et comme je suis à la recherche d'un logement… J'aimerais bien la voir, cette maison.

Il gardait le silence. C'était un bon signe ? Du moins je l'espérais. Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Vous savez quoi, vous m'avez l'air d'une brave fille. Venez quand bon vous semble. Je vais vous donnez l'adresse. Vous avez de quoi noter ?

- Euh… non.

- Ce n'ai pas un problème : Hannah ! J'aurais besoin de toi ma grande.

La directrice du chaudron baveur se retourna avec un grand sourire et vint nous rejoindre.

- Tout pour te faire plaisir Billy.

- Tu aurais de quoi noter pour la demoiselle ?

- Bien sûr

Elle agita sa baguette au dessus du comptoir et fit apparaître une plume, de l'encre et un parchemin.

- Ce sera tout ?

- Non, ressers m'en une s'il te plait.

- Tout de suite !

Je pris le parchemin et me préparait à noter ce qu'il allait me dire. Après une ou deux gorgées de sa boisson il posa son verre et daigna me parler.

- C'est au 13, rue du Pendu dans un village du nom de Little Hangleton. Vous ne pouvez pas la louper, elle est juste avant le pub.

- Super, je vous remercie Mr…

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Sur ce il se retourna et continua à siroter sa Bierraubeurre tranquillement. J'aurais très bien pu rester là sans bouger, mais les grognements de mon ventre me forcèrent à retourner à ma table. Il y avait un peu moins de monde cette fois-ci, mais je me faisais toujours bousculer de tous les côtés. Je ne voyais plus où je mettais les pieds, trop occupée à me frayer un passage.

Ça c'était passer si vite que je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui m'arrivait. J'avais du marcher dans une flaque d'eau ou dans un autre liquide potentiellement glissant. Résultat, j'étais tombée sur la personne juste derrière moi et nous nous retrouvions tout les deux étalés par terre. Une fois encore, j'étais victime de ma maladresse. Je me relevai aussitôt, trouvant que j'avais eu assez honte pour aujourd'hui, et aida l'homme à faire de même.

- Je suis vraiment mais alors vraiment…

Je ne pus finir ma phrase sur le coup de la surprise. Je le connaissais lui ! Des cheveux roux comme les siens ne pouvais pas passer inaperçu.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Mlle Stones.

Percy. Depuis quand je ne l'avais pas vus ? Il avait l'air si fatigué et légèrement grognon.

- Oui, enfin…

- Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je dois vous laissez…

Quoi ? J'avoue que je n'avais pas très bien compris ce qu'il avait. Mais le plus étrange était qu'il m'avait laissé plantée là, je puais ou quoi ? Oh puis à quoi bon se poser tant de questions, j'étais trop fatiguée pour ça. Et comme disait maman, la nuit portait conseil.

* * *

voila. promit le prochain chapitre il y aura plus d'action. =)


	16. Little Hangleton

Tout d'abord: merci! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre l'histoire de Audrey, et je vous en suis très reconnaissante.

Je vous laisse donc lire ce nouveau chapitre après une petite misie au point: suite à un problème de connection, je ne peux plus aller sur mon blog. Aussi je vouspréviendrai quand il pourra ( enfin) être mit à jour.

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Ma patience avait toujours était légendaire, la preuve : je n'avais pas réussi à attendre plus d'une nuit avant de rendre visite à ce Bill. Little Hangleton était un petit village perdu dans une vallée de grande Bretagne. Je ne m'était pas attendu à ce genre de spectacle : les gens ici semblaient toujours avoir peur. Les rares passants que je croisais regardaient sans cesse derrière eux, prêt à courir à la moindre occasion. Pas une fenêtre n'était ouverte, malgré la chaleur plutôt douce. Les murs des maisons étaient tous noir de crasse ou de suie. On aurait pu croire à une ville fantôme tant l'endroit était étrange. Mais pour une raison qui m'échappait, je n'avais qu'une envie : découvrir ce qui se cachait en ces lieux si mystérieux

- Ah ! Bonjour Mademoiselle. Entrez je vous en prie. Soyez la bienvenue dans mon humble demeure. Vous désirez boire quelque chose ?

- Merci Bill. Je… Oui, pourquoi pas. Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

- De la bière au beurre, du whisky pur feu et… c'est tout.

- Vous n'avez pas de café ?

- Non

- Du jus de fruit alors ?

- Non plus.

- Alors de l'eau.

- Vous êtes bien drôle Mademoiselle.

- Quoi vous n'avez pas d'eau ? Pas même au robinet ?

- Oh si mais elle n'est pas très bonne. Il y a beaucoup trop de calcaire dedans.

- D'accord… Et si on visitait un peu la maison.

- Ola ! Ola ! Ola ! Doucement ma petite. Commençons par le début voulez-vous ? Avant toute chose sachez que les vieilles bâtisses comme celles-ci ont une histoire, et j'ai très peu d'occasion de raconter la sienne, aussi je ne vais pas m'en priver.

Pourquoi je le sentais mal ?

- Ma famille habite ici depuis des générations et des générations. Elle fut l'une des premières habitations construites dans ce village. Les habitants l'appelaient le refuge.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Il y a maintenant plus de cent ans, une famille s'était installée dans les environs. Personne ne savait qui ils étaient ni ce qu'ils venaient faire, mais on entendait des histoires à leur sujet si effrayante qu'à la fin, même les animaux n'osaient plus s'aventurer chez eux. Le pire, c'était les nuits sans lune, des ombres envahissaient les routes pavées et quiconque se trouvait sur leur chemin mourait instantanément. Les choses s'empirèrent rapidement. Très vite le malheur se produisit même en pleine journée. Il frappait sans crier gare et s'introduisait dans les maisons des plus malchanceux. Cependant, il n'était pas invincible. Mes ancêtres étant tous de très grands sorciers, ils avaient réussis à trouver un moyen pour que jamais il ne rentre chez eux. Très vite les gens c'étaient rendus compte de cette vérité et sont venus leur demander asile. Naturellement, ils ont accepté à la seule condition que jamais personne ne cite leur nom. C'est ainsi qu'est née la légende..

- Il y a encore des ombres aujourd'hui ?

- Non, il n'y en a pas eus depuis… longtemps. Mais les gens préfèrent rester sur leurs gardes, au cas où. Certaines nuits, il m'arrive même d'héberger des pauvres villageois qui frappent à ma porte.

- Pourquoi vous ne les renvoyez pas chez eux ?

- Je ne peux pas, la maison ne serait pas d'accord.

- Quoi ? Elle peut… je veux dire…. Enfin, elle est vivante ?

- En quelque sorte. Je vous avais dit qu'elle avait une histoire.

- Oui mais… Enfin, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

- Et elle cache bien d'autres secrets que vous ne vous attendiez pas à découvrir. Vous êtes prête pour une petite visite ?

Je restai perplexe. J'avais du mal à penser correctement. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que pour une raison ou pour une autre, je devais rester dans cette maison, comme si une force surnaturelle m'y obligeait. S'en était presque effrayant.

Le hall était immense et s'ouvrait sur un grand escalier en bois. A droite de l'entrée se trouvait la cuisine, petite mais très chaleureuse. En face, il y avait la salle à manger. Cette grande pièce assez lumineuse contenait une table en chêne massif dont les pattes étaient sculptées à merveille, deux grands buffets assortis, le tout posé sur un tapis bordeaux. Le reste se trouvait à l'étage. Il y avait des dizaines de chambres pour uniquement trois salles de bain et un salon assez grand pour y faire entrer une armée entière.

- Vous devez vous doutez que certaines parties du bâtiment ont dû être agrandies magiquement, déclara le propriétaire.

On était loin du palace d'Eric, mais cela devrait faire l'affaire. Et puis cet endroit avait un petit coté ancien, chaleureux et étrange à la fois.

- Où dois-je signer ?

- Fantastique ! Vous n'imaginez pas le mal que j'ai eu à vous trouvez, et pour être franc je ne vous aurais pas laissé partir sans que vous l'ayez achetée, quitte à vous la donner.

Tout d'un coup je n'étais plus si sure de vouloir l'acheter.

ooooooOoooooo

- Alors comme ça vous nous quittez ?

- Et oui Hannah. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.

- Vous allez nous manquer Mademoiselle Stones.

- C'est un peu exagéré quand même. Je ne serais pas bien loin…

- Après deux mois avec vous, on va avoir du mal à s'y habituer.

- Je vous promets de venir très souvent vous voir…

Contre toute attente la patronne des lieux me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre elle. Je trouvais que c'était une drôle de façon de dire au revoir à ces clients mais je m'abstins de faire tout commentaire. Mieux valait ne pas gâcher ce moment.

- Promettez-moi de nous écrire.

- Je vous le promets. Je viendrais même vous remettre les lettres en mains propres si vous le souhaitez.

Elle essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue et me fixa de ces grands yeux marron.

- J'ai prit la liberté de faire vos bagages. Ah, et votre petit oiseau est dans sa cage avec de l'eau et de la nourriture.

Je regardais le dit oiseau dans sa cage et me retint de rire. A l'évidence Gribouille ne s'était toujours pas habitué à être enfermé. Comme à chaque fois que je réussissais à le mettre dedans, il gardait sa tête sous son aile en signe de protestation. Le pauvre ! Même pour une fraction de seconde il était incapable de prendre son mal en patiente. Finalement, c'était moi la plus à blâmer, telle une indienne je finissais toujours avec des plumes dans les cheveux.

- Bon, le moment est arrivé. On a plus qu'à se dire au revoir.

Encore ?

- Au revoir Madame Londubat, et merci pour tout.

- Ça a été un réel plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous. Au revoir Audrey.

Je pris mes bagages et avançai d'un pas. En un rien de temps l'image de l'aubergiste en larmes laissa place à celle de mon nouveau séjour. Quel bonheur de se sentir comme chez soi ! Mais ce déménagement marquait la fin de mes vacances et après avoir libéré ma petite boule de plume de ses vilains barreaux, je me lançai dans mon nouveau travail.

Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi Eric m'avait envoyé ici. A croire qu'il voulait juste se débarrasser de moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait tout de même que je cherche. J'avais écumé tous les livres du Chemin de Traverse, visité la bibliothèque Moldue de Londres et passé la plupart de mes soirées dans les endroits culturels. Les grandes lignes de l'histoire de l'Angleterre n'avaient plus de secret pour moi. Mais que devais-je apprendre exactement ? Après trois ou quatre lettres (par semaine) envoyées à mon employeur, je n'avais toujours pas reçu de réponse, excepté peut-être ce petit mot griffonné sur un bout de parchemin :

_On ne peut pas tout apprendre dans les livres_

Génial ! Il n'aurait pas pu le préciser plus tôt ? Suis-je bête ! Bien sûr que non, c'était comme ça que cette tête brûlée fonctionnait. Il me fallait un autre moyen, mais lequel ? Je n'étais pas sortie de chez moi depuis plus de trois jours, et il était bien trot tôt pour allez au Chaudron Baveur. Une petite promenade me ferait sûrement le plus grand bien.

Comme je m'y attendais, la rue était déserte. Parfois, j'apercevais une silhouette m'observer derrière une fenêtre. Mais je me gardais bien de faire signe. Il y avait un sentier à côté de l'église. La maison maudite était à l'opposé, aussi je ne risquais rien. Le chemin menait sur une colline qui surplombait Little Hangleton. Bientôt, je pus voir la forêt qui entourait le village. Elle aussi avait un petit côté effrayant. Le chemin se terminait par un cul-de-sac au bout duquel se trouvait un magnifique manoir. J'ignorais s'il était habité mais mon instinct me disait de ne pas allez plus loin.

- Il appartenait au Jedusor.

La voix rauque qui venait de derrière moi me fit sursauter. Une vieille dame, ce n'était qu'une vieille dame, rien de plus.

- Vous êtes la petite du 13, n'est ce pas ?

- Je… oui.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, je suis Mme Devis.

- Enchantée.

- Si j'étais vous je ferais demi tour.

- Pourquoi ?

- Des gens sont mort ici même, et d'une bien étrange façon.

- Comment ça ?

- Suivez-moi, je vais tout vous raconter. Mais pas ici.

Cette femme avait presque réussi à me faire peur. Cela dit il était vrai que je ne me sentais pas trop en sécurité dans le coin.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Chez moi. Oh, rassurez-vous ! Ce n'est pas très loin du centre ville.

A l'allure où elle marchait on ne risquait pas d'y arriver avant la nuit.

Mme Devis habitait dans l'une des « vieilles bâtisses » du village. Celle-ci était bien particulière avec ses volets rose bonbon et sa porte d'entrée rouge vif. Par ailleurs, c'était la seule maison du village à avoir des fleurs sur le rebord de la fenêtre. L'intérieur aussi était peu commun. Les couleurs plus clair les unes que les autres étaient étalées sur les murs avec un fort mauvais goût. Des assiettes en porcelaine mélangées avec des poupées de chiffons étaient fièrement posées au-dessus de certains meubles, tandis que des tableaux représentant des animaux tristes étaient accrochés un peu partout.

- Ça fait longtemps que vous vivez ici ?

- Depuis que je suis née jeune fille. Un peu de thé ?

Autrement dit depuis très très longtemps.

- Je veux bien, merci.

Elle partie dans la pièce à côté me laissant seul au milieu de tout ses bibelots étranges. J'aurais même juré que certains bougeaient tout seul.

- Alors comme ça, vous êtes une sorcière.

Heureusement que j'étais seule à ce moment précis car j'aurais juré que mon visage avait perdu toutes ses couleurs.

- C'est ridicule !

- Vraiment ?

Je n'eus même pas le temps de la voir revenir qu'un sort me passa par-dessus la tête, transformant l'une des poupées en un sublime bouquet de rose. Malgré la beauté du spectacle j'étais terrorisée. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses chère petite.

- Comment vous avez su ?

- Bill n'aurait jamais laissé sa maison à n'importe qui. Tous les sorciers du coin le savent.

- Il y en a beaucoup d'autres ?

- Bien sûr ! Que croyez-vous ? Il n'y a pas que des Cracmols.

- Excusez-moi. Je ne voulais pas vous offensez…

- Il y a beaucoup de chose que vous ne savez pas Mlle. Pour commencer ce qui s'est passé au village.

- Bill m'a raconté l'histoire du refuge.

- Oui, mais il ne vous a rien dit sur la famille Gaunt, ni même sur les Jedusor.

Là elle marquait un point. Son grand sourire me le confirmait.

- Je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour vous raconter ce genre de chose, mais je vais quand même le faire : il y a très longtemps, quand la famille Gaunt avait soudainement disparu, une rumeur s'était répandue comme quoi ils avait enlevés un Moldu avec eux : Tom Jedusor. Nous autres sorciers savions pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas sinon le pauvre garçon aurait été tué. Mais le jeune homme était revenu sain et sauf sans aucun souvenir. Et puis, quelques années plus tard lui et sa famille avaient été retrouvés morts dans leur manoir. Aucun Moldu n'a jamais su comment mais tout le monde se doutait que ce n'était pas naturel…

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Ils avaient les yeux grands ouverts et pas une marque sur le corps. Les enquêteurs avaient accusé le jardinier de la famille mais l'absence de preuves les avait empêchés de résoudre l'affaire. Leur thèse était injustifiée puisque le pauvre vieux Monsieur est mort de la même façon. Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, les Moldus sont des incapables.

C'était un peu fort quand même.

- Je suis d'origine Moldue.

- Pardon ? Je savais que Bill était excentrique mais pas à ce point.

- Vous avez quelque chose contre ça ?

- Pas du tout mon enfant, seulement les Moldus ainsi que leurs descendants sorciers ne font pas long feu ici. Le plus jeune n'avait que quinze ans.

- Pourquoi ?

- On raconte que c'est un lieu de pèlerinage pour les partisans d'un certain mage noir, encore de nos jours. Et ces gens là profitent de l'occasion pour… s'amuser à leur manière.

Charmant.

- Personne n'a essayé de les en empêcher ?

- Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi je tiens à la vie.

C'était une bonne explication, d'autant plus qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.

- Rassurez-vous, avec moi votre secret est bien gardé.

- Merci.

- Ravie de vous avoir connue, revenez quand vous voulez.

Compte là-dessus.

* * *

Alors? alors? alors? Une petite review pour Audrey? =)


	17. le refuge

je sait, il est un peu court mais promis je me ratrapperais sur les prochain. En attendant bonne lecture =)

* * *

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que la journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : oublier toutes les fantaisies de cette vieille chouette, prendre un bon bain et me faufiler sous la couette. Gribouille ne m'avait pas attendu pour roupiller. Un peu de silence me faisait du bien. Je sentais mes muscles se décontracter un par un, évacuant le stress par la même occasion. Pour une fois je voulais prendre soin de moi, me bichonner, mettre une crème de nuit… Ce genre de cérémonie que les filles font en générale.

La nuit promettait d'être fraîche aussi, avec mon tempérament d'Australienne frileuse, je pris la précaution d'avoir deux couettes sous la main. Aussitôt allongée, je tombai dans les bras de Morphée et plongeai dans le pays des rêves. Alors que j'étais en train de chevaucher fièrement ma licorne imaginaire, je fus réveillée par un bruit strident et très désagréable. Au aurait dit un cri aigu. Je tendis l'oreille, encore un peu ensommeillée. Quelqu'un frappait à ma porte. Cette fois j'étais totalement réveillée.

Qui pouvait bien venir me rendre visite à cette heure-ci ? Et si c'était l'un des partisans de ce mage noir ? Il venait pour me tuer, ou pire : me torturer jusqu'à la mort. J'étais trop jeune ! Peut être que si je faisais semblant qu'il n'y avait personne il partirait. J'entendis encore quelques coups frappés puis une porte qui grinçait. Mon Dieu ! Ils étaient là ! Je vivais mes derniers instants !

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Ouf, c'était une femme. Mais rien ne me prouvait qu'elle ne me voulait aucun mal.

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

Comme je le disais : rien ne me le prouvait.

- Pitié, j'ai besoin d'aide.

Elle avait l'air vraiment paniquée… Et si c'était un piège ?

- Je vous en supplie, ne me laisser pas seule.

Non, hors de question que je me lève. D'un autre coté... Il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose tout de même. En plus elle était déjà chez moi alors… Je descendis les escaliers tout doucement, hésitante. La femme était accroupit par terre. Ces cheveux roux cachaient son visage mais les tremblements irréguliers de son corps me firent comprendre qu'elle pleurait.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Il faudrait que je comprenne un jour pourquoi je n'arrêtais pas de poser des questions idiotes. Elle leva ses yeux pleins de larmes sur moi et sembla soulagée.

- Est-ce que je peux rester dormir ici ?

J'étais assez étonnée par sa requête et je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire. Mon premier réflexe fut de fouiller un peu sa mémoire histoire de vérifier que ce n'était pas une psychopathe. Apparemment elle était Moldue et vivait dans le village depuis seulement quelques années.

- Pourquoi êtes vous venue me voir moi ?

- Le refuge.

Ah oui ! J'avais complètement oublié. Il faut dire qu'en pleine nuit, je n'étais pas très opérationnelle.

- Bon, ben suivez-moi.

C'était la première fois que j'invitais un étranger à dormir chez moi. A vrai dire c'était la première fois que j'invitais quelqu'un à dormir chez moi. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il fallait faire.

- Choisissez parmi les chambres de droite.

- Pourquoi pas celle de gauche ?

Petite curieuse.

- Elles sont moins bien. Il faut que je pense à refaire la déco.

C'était surtout que Gribouille dormais toujours dans l'une d'elle et je ne savais pas laquelle. Une chance que tout ce vacarme ne l'avait pas réveillé. Moi en revanche… impossible de me rendormir maintenant. La rouquine partit se coucher et je restai seule au milieu du couloir. Tout était calme, presque de trop. Il était à peine une heure du matin et je n'avais rien à faire. Un petit peu de lecture ? Je n'en avais pas trop envie. Une balade nocturne ? Ce n'était pas trop recommandé. Un jeu de société ? J'étais légèrement seule. Je sortie alors ma baguette et commençais à la faire tourner entre mes doigts, plongée dans mes pensées.

Pauvre fille, elle avait l'air terrorisée. Je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu la mettre dans cet état. Et si les histoires de la vieille Mme Devis étaient fondées ? Et si les partisans s'en étaient prit à elle ? Et si ils découvraient où elle était et qu'ils réussissaient à entrer ? Hors de questions que je me laisse faire ! Je me mis face à la porte d'entrée et commençai à réciter quelques formules. Quelques sorts en plus ne seraient pas du luxe.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Finalement ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

- Je… Je vérifiais si la porte était bien fermée.

- Avec un bâton dans la main ?

- Oui… c'est pour voir si… s'il n'y a pas de fissure… dans la porte.

Ça avait l'air plausible dans ma tête, mais là… j'étais vraiment devenue la reine des réponses idiotes.

- Je vois…

Je n'avais jamais autant eu l'air bête. C'était très embarrassant. Elle devait sûrement se demander si finalement elle n'était pas plus en sécurité dehors.

- Bon… Et bien je vais me recoucher.

- Bonne nuit.

- A vous aussi.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Je regardai l'horloge pour la centième fois : sept heures moins cinq. Bientôt l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Je mangerais bien autre chose que des céréales. Pourquoi pas des gaufres ? Avec plein de chocolat dessus. Ou bien des pancakes au Nutella. Oh oui ! Ce serait super.

- Hum, hum !

Ah, mon invitée était réveillée.

- Merci de m'avoir hébergée.

- Je vous en prie. Euh… Vous voulez manger quelque chose ?

- Je ne veux pas déranger…

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Vous devez déjà avoir beaucoup de choses à faire… Inutile de vous en donnez plus…

- Oh mais vous allez m'aider, à moins que vous soyez prête à risquer l'intoxication alimentaire.

Elle semblait réfléchir. Allais-je avoir mon petit-déjeuner spécial ?

- Où est la cuisine ?

Oui !

- Par ici.

Je rentrais la première dans le temple de la nourriture. Elle était juste derrière moi mais ne disait pas un mot. Non pas qu'elle fut émerveillée, mais elle ne savait tous simplement pas quoi dire. C'était donc à moi de lancer la conversation.

- Alors…

C'était géniale pour briser la glace ça. J'étais vraiment nulle.

- Alors… Que vas-t-on préparer ?

Bon, au moins elle m'avait répondu.

- J'ai envie de pancakes.

- Vous… Vous avez la recette ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Vous en avez déjà préparé ?

- Non, jamais.

- Euh… Bon, d'accord. Alors…

Retour à la case départ. Cette fille était vraiment coincée. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

- J'ai une idée. Et si on les faisait comme bon nous semble ?

- C'est que… Je ne… Enfin vous êtes sure que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Sure et certaine. Et pour commencer, tu peux essayer de me tutoyer.

Au totale il nous avait fallut plus de deux heures pour faire dix malheureux pancakes, sans compter notre bataille de farine et les fous rires toutes les cinq minutes. Finalement, elle était plutôt sympathique quand elle n'était pas maladivement timide. Elle avait même réussi à m'étonner plus d'une fois.

- On ne s'en est pas trop mal sortie, me dit-elle.

Elle avait totalement perdu toute méfiance à mon égard. J'avais vraiment fais du bon travail.

- C'est la première fois que j'arrive à préparer quelque chose qui ne ressemble pas à de la bouille.

- En voilà une bonne nouvelle. Ah et au faite, moi c'est Emma.

- Audrey. Enchantée.

- Dis Audrey, tu penses que l'on peut manger maintenant ?

- Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis sûre.

Je pris aussitôt l'assiette et courus jusqu'à la salle à manger.

- Laisses-moi-en !

- Viens les chercher !

Qui aurais cru que je pouvais m'amuser autant avec une personne que je venais juste de rencontrer ? Pas moi en tout cas. Il était rare, depuis mon « accident », que je fasse confiance aussi rapidement.

- Tu viens d'où ?

- De Sidney. Tu ne dois pas connaître c'est un coin perdu.

- En Australie ?

- Bien sûr.

- Moi je viens de Washington.

- Pourquoi tu es venue en Angleterre ?

- J'ai hérité à la mort de ma grand-mère. Ma mère n'en voulait pas.

On se demandait bien pourquoi.

- Et toi ?

- Pour le travail. Il faut que je fasse des recherches sur le pays.

- Et tu dois découvrir quoi au juste ?

- Pour être honnête, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mon supérieur a voulu faire des mystères.

- Tu es sérieuse là ? Quel genre de patron ferait une chose pareille ? Ce n'est pas du tout logique.

Le genre de patron qui a 15 ans et qu'on surnomme L'illuminé.

- Il est… unique en son genre.

C'était le moins que je puisse dire.

-Tu veux que je te dise ? Cet homme se moque de toi. Tu devrais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

- Et comment je m'y prends ?

- Oublie un peu le travail. Et si tu prenais un petit congé ?

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Moi ? Mon patron n'est pas un illuminé, désolé. Et en plus il est très mignon alors je n'ai aucune envie de lui faire faux bon. Mais demain je suis libre.

- Super. Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

- Journée shopping ?

- Je ne demandais pas mieux.

* * *

La suite au prochaine épisode ^^


	18. la découverte

Bonjour! Bonjour! désolé pour le retard, j'ai eut quelques petits problèmes. J'espère que ce chapitre m'aidera à me faire pardonner. =) Bonne lecture!

* * *

POV Percy

J'étais le Gryffondor le moins courageux du monde. Une vraie poule mouillée, en pire. Je n'oserais plus jamais la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle devait se demander pourquoi j'avais réagi de la sorte. Simplement le fait de l'avoir dans les bras m'avait totalement paniqué. Et pourtant j'aurais tout donné pour sentir à nouveau sa peau douce contre la mienne. Rien qu'une fois, c'était trop demander ?

Je ne pouvais pas passer une seule seconde sans penser à elle. Je souffrais de ne pas l'avoir à mes côtés et il m'arrivait même de rêver d'elle. Pourtant je n'y arrivais pas. Il m'était impossible de lui parler, de la regarder droit dans les yeux et de lui dire ce que je ressentais.

Pourquoi était-ce si dur ? Je voulais à tous prix connaître ses sentiments. Et si je ne lui plaisais pas ? Ce n'était pas grave, elle n'était pas la seule femme sur terre. Oui, Je pouvais le faire, je devais même. C'était le seul moyen de passer à autre chose.

- Euh Patron….

- Oui Macdonald ?

- Vous allez bien ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Oh pour rien, pour rien. Juste, vous êtes en retard à la réunion….

Quoi ? En retard ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Jamais je n'avais oublié une réunion au point d'y arriver en retard. Cette fois j'en étais sûr : il fallait que je lui parle.

POV Audrey

Emma partie, je me retrouvais à nouveau seule au milieu du salon. Gribouille gazouillait gentiment à l'étage et je me laissais bercer par son chant, pour une fois harmonieux. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je m'étais endormie. Je fus juste réveillée par la sonnette. Qui pouvait bien venir me rendre visite en plein milieu de la matinée ? Sûrement une dame qui venait de perdre son chat ou une petite fille qui vendait des cookies. Rien de bien important. Néanmoins je pris le temps de m'arranger un peu.

A peine avais-je ouvert la porte qu'une furie se précipita à l'intérieur.

- Ah ! Ma chère petite ! Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir !

Qu'est ce que Mme Devis faisait ici ? J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

- Si vous saviez ce qui est arrivé… reprit-elle. Une des Moldue du village a disparue.

- Quoi ?

- Personne ne l'a vu sortir de chez elle ce matin. Ses voisins se sont rendus dans sa maison mais il n'y avait personne.

- Elle est peut être partie en vacances.

- Elle était encore là hier après midi. Et puis, tout est en désordre. Elle n'a pas eut le temps de ranger. Oh mon dieu ! Ça aurait pus être n'importe qui d'entre nous ! De l'eau. Il me faut un peu d'eau. Vite !

- Attendez une minute. Cette fille, vous savez à quoi elle ressemble ?

- J'avoue que non, et j'en suis désolée. Tout ce dont je suis sûre c'est qu'elle était jeune.

- Comment ça « était » ?

- Ma pauvre enfant ! Si elle est encore en vie, je ne donne pas chère de sa peau.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais parce qu'ils sont venus hier soir bien sûr ! Depuis maintenant trois ans qu'ils ne faisaient que nous terroriser, ils ont décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Et personne n'est là pour les arrêter ?

- Oh ! Si, si, les aurores sont en chemin. Mais si vous voulez mon avis ce sont tous des incapables.

- Et pour la jeune Moldue ?

- Ils ne la retrouveront jamais à temps. On sait tous comment ça se passe. Paix à sont âme.

- Comment elle s'appelait ?

- Emma je crois. Emma Packson.

POV Percy

Il n'était pas chez lui. J'avais beau frapper, sonner, crier, il n'y avait personne. Peut être était il encore à son travail. Je fis un pas en avant et en quelques secondes, j'atterris au milieu de la foule. La plupart des sorciers se rendaient au chaudron baveur pour dîner, aussi le magasin de mes frères était quasiment vide. C'était peut être la première fois que je mettais les pieds ici. Je ne fus donc pas surpris de voir George les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte.

- Bonjour.

- Ma parole Pers ! Tu es perdu ?

- Quoi ? Je n'ai plus le droit de rendre visite à ma famille sur leur lieux de travail ?

- Je croyais que tu avais peur de rentrer ici avec tous ces objets si dangereux sur les étagères.

- Je…oui. Bon. Ron est là ?

- Pas aujourd'hui non. Monsieur et partie en week-end avec sa petite femme.

C'était bien ma chance !

- Et bien… Je vais te laisser à tes occupations. Au revoir.

- Ola ! Ola ! Ola ! Pas si vite. Tu voulais voir Ron pour quoi ?

Oh non. Je le sentais mal.

- Rien de bien important. Je… Il faut que j'y aille.

- Attends ! Tu peux peut-être m'en parler à moi.

- Je… Non, vaux mieux pas.

- Allez Pers ! Tu ne vas pas faire ton timide !

- George c'est… trop personnel. Je ne veux pas que toute la famille soit au courant.

- Je ne dirais rien ! Promis.

- George, s'il te plait…

- Laisse-moi deviner alors. C'est à propos de… ton travail. Tu t'es fait renvoyer ?

- Non !

- Alors c'est à propos d'une fille.

- Quoi ? Je… Pff…. C'est… A plus tard.

- Ah ! Je le savais. Tu ne serais jamais venue ici si ce n'était pas important. Alors ?

Ne répond pas Percy. Si tu veux être tranquille ne répond pas. Qui est ce qui me tient le bras ? Oh non.

- Où tu vas comme ça ? Tu n'as pas répondu. Je veux tout savoir dans les moindres détails. Comment elle s'appelle ? Où l'as-tu rencontrée ? Est-ce qu'elle est jolie ? Inutile d'essayer de m'échapper.

Il était plus têtu qu'une mule. La clochette de la porte retentie. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance mon frère sera assez distrait pour que je puisse m'enfuir.

- Bonjour Audrey. Je suis à toi dans une minute.

Pitié faite que ce soit un mauvais rêve.

- George je vais être en retard à mon travail.

- Dis-moi d'abord son nom.

- Plus tard si tu veux mais il faut absolument que je parte d'ici.

Il m'avait lâché, enfin. Ma belle obsession, elle, me regardait, amusée par la situation. J'avais envie de me cacher dans un trou de souris tellement j'avais honte. Je lui fis un vague signe de tête et partis en courant dans la rue. Cet instant était dans le top 10 des pires moments de ma vie.

POV Audrey.

Mme Devis était une vieille chouette complètement illuminée. Mais ce qu'elle avait dit me trottait encore dans la tête. Emma était considérée comme morte alors qu'elle avait simplement découché. Comment était-ce possible ? Les gens ici le croyaient en tout cas. Ce village était de plus en plus étrange. J'avais donc décidé de me changer les idées. Un petit tour au Chemin de Traverse ne me ferait pas de mal. Avec un peu de chance Fleury et Bott avait reçus de nouveau livre.

Le shoping était un excellent moyen pour se calmer les nerfs. Rien de tel qu'une petite discussion avec le vendeur pour oublier tous les tracas de la vie. Il devait être midi passé quand je sortis de la librairie, mais je n'avais pas très faim. Les rues étaient presque vides en cette heure et des odeurs de nourriture surgissaient d'un peu partout. Je marchais vers le fond de l'allée, sans aucun but précis. C'est à ce moment que les couleurs de la vitrine du magasin de farces et attrapes me sautèrent aux yeux. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rendu visite aux deux frères. Un petit tour dans la boutique s'imposait. La clochette indiquant que la porte était ouverte sonna.

- Bonjour Audrey. Je suis à toi dans une minute.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi était des plus drôles. Ce n'était pas Ron qui se tenait là en compagnie de George, mais Percy. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis le soir au Chaudron Baveur.

- George je vais être en retard à mon travail.

- Dis-moi d'abord son nom.

- Plus tard si tu veux, mais il faut absolument que je parte d'ici.

Il passa tout près de moi, je pouvais presque le toucher. Il me fit un vague signe de tête et sortie à toutes jambes dans la rue déserte.

- De quoi vous parliez ?

Je sais, la curiosité était un vilain défaut, mais je voulais savoir.

- Mon frère est amoureux.

Finalement, je n'aurais peut-être pas du poser la question. Je me sentais mal maintenant.

- Et tu sais comment elle s'appelle ?

Le marchand me regarda longuement avant de me répondre.

- Je crois savoir, mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

* * *

Est ce que George à découvert de qui son frère est tombé amoureux? La suite au prochaine épisode. ^^


	19. les redoutables

Et voila, je suis à l'heure cette fois =) je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre sans plus tarder ;) Bonne lecture!

* * *

POV George

- Chérie ! J'ai une idée.

Ma tendre et douce femme sortie de la cuisine l'air inquiète. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi.

- Pitié, non. Tout mais pas ça.

- Pourquoi ? Elles sont si nulles que ça ?

- La dernière fois que tu es rentré à la maison en me criant que tu avais une idée, j'ai eu les oreilles ont sifflé pendant un mois entier. Et elles sifflaient vraiment ! Mon patron avait même dû insonoriser mon bureau pour que je ne dérange pas mes collègues.

- Tu as du t'y habituer à force. Je suis sûr qu'à la fin tu ne les entendais même plus.

Au regard qu'elle me lançait, j'en conclus que non.

- Bref. Je te promets que cette idée n'a rien à voir avec mon travail, ou peut-être mais pas pour l'instant.

Ce que j'aimais chez mon épouse c'était la façon qu'elle avait de s'intéresser à ce que mon esprit tordu pouvait bien imaginer.

- Je t'écoute.

POV Audrey

Le soir venait juste de tomber. L'air était frais, certes, mais au moins il était sec. Le mois de décembre venait à peine de commencer. Les gens s'emmitouflaient dans de grands manteaux avec des écharpes montées jusque sur leur nez. Assise devant la cheminée, Gribouille posé sur mes genoux, je regardais les flammes danser joyeusement quand, pour la seconde fois de la journée, on sonna à ma porte.

- Emma ?

Que lui était-il arrivé ? Elle pleurait et avait le teint blanc comme un linge. J'ignorais si ses tremblements étaient dus au froid ou à la peur.

- Aides-moi.

Elle tomba par terre, inconsciente en plein milieu de mon couloir.

POV Percy

Huit heures tapante : arrivée au ministère. J'étais à l'heure. Aujourd'hui mon emploi du temps regorgeait de rendez-vous, de réunion et de conseils en tout genre. Je n'avais pas le droit de me laisser déborder par des distractions anodines. Mot clé du jour : concentration. Je devais rester focalisé sur mes objectifs. Je traversais le grand hall du ministère à toute allure. Non pas que je sois pressé à ce point, mais plus vite je commencerais, plus vite j'aurais fini. L'ascenseur était rempli, je devais attendre le prochain. J'aurais sûrement mieux fait de prendre les escaliers. Comme un prédateur sautant sur sa proie, ma très chère belle sœur m'agrippa le bras avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Percy.

- Bonjour Angie. Désolé je n'ai pas le temps de discuter.

De plus je n'en avais pas vraiment envie. Elle et George s'entendaient à merveille, à tel point qu'il avait dû lui parler de notre petite conversation. Elle ne sembla pas faire attention à ma dernière remarque.

- Ça te dit de venir dîner ce soir ? Je préparerais un délicieux pot-au-feu.

- Ce soir ? Je crois que je suis pris.

- A oui ? C'est étrange d'habitude tu reste seul chez toi.

- J'ai beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui. Je resterais tard.

- Tu peux demander à l'un de tes employés de t'aider.

- Oh ! Euh… Enfin je….

- Percy. J'ai été gentille jusqu'à présent mais je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris le message : Tu viens manger à la maison et tu ne discute pas.

Comment dire non à une tigresse capable de vous manger tout cru ? Je n'avais pas le choix : ce soir George le saura, et demain la moitié de l'Angleterre.

POV Audrey.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Mieux merci.

Je l'avais installé sur le canapé, la laissant dormir et veillant sur elle toute la nuit. Elle semblait calme dans son sommeil, presque soulagée.

- Tu comptes me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

A son réveil je lui avais donné un grand bol de chocolat chaud, histoire de lui remonter le moral.

- Tu vas me prendre pour une folle.

- Il faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un.

- Je… Je ne me sens pas encore prête pour….

- Calmes-toi. Prend le temps qu'il te faudra. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets.

POV Percy

- Macdonald. J'ai besoin de vous dans mon bureau.

Clermont Macdonald était l'un de mes meilleurs employés. Par son expérience et par son raisonnement, il aurait très bien pu avoir ma place s'il l'avait voulu.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur ?

- J'ai besoin de finir ces dossiers avant ce soir et je vous ai convoqué pour que vous m'aidiez.

- Sauf votre respect Monsieur, j'ai une affaire en cours et ça fait pas mal de temps qu'elle traîne alors….

- Clermont, je crois qu'on ne s'est pas bien compris tous les deux. Ces dossiers sont d'une importance capitale.

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils concernent des personnes importantes ou bien parce qu'ils font l'objet d'un commerce avec les grandes nations ?

- Les deux je dirais.

- Encore une fois monsieur, je suis désolé, mais à mes yeux même les personnes les moins influentes ont le droit de passer en priorité.

POV Audrey.

Il y avait un hibou dans ma chambre. J'étais monté pour me reposer un peu et j'étais tombée sur ce grand oiseau majestueux au plumage gris. En me voyant arriver, il me présenta sa patte droite à laquelle était attachée une lettre.

_Chère Audrey_

_J'ai besoin de ton aide. Mon frère étant absent, il me faut quelqu'un capable de me donner son avis sur l'un de mes nouveaux produits. Pour l'occasion je t'invite à dîner ce soir à la maison. Ma femme fera un pot-au-feu, sa spécialité. Réponds-moi vite s'il te plaît. _

_Amicalement_

_George._

Un pot-au-feu ? Miam ! Pourquoi pas ? Au moins ça me changera du plat de nouilles habituel. Après avoir renvoyé le hibou avec ma réponse, je me mis en pyjama et me faufilai entre mes draps. Connaissant le marchand de farce et attrape, mieux valait que je sois en pleine forme.

POV Percy.

Huit heures, trente minutes et dix-neuf seconde : c'était le temps qu'il m'avait fallut pour boucler tout ce que j'avais à faire. Sans compter les dix minutes de pause casse-croûte et tout ça à l'aide de trois de mes employés. J'étais épuisé. La moitié des fonctionnaires du ministère étaient déjà rentrés chez eux. J'allais être en retard au dîner. Personnellement ça ne me dérangeais pas, mais comme je tenais à la vie je devais me dépêcher. Un tee-shirt et un jean devraient faire l'affaire.

Après une bonne douche (et un café serré), j'étais enfin prêt. Le tout avec seulement vingt minutes de retard. Enfin, j'étais en route pour la pire soirée de ma vie.

POV Audrey.

Je me demandai bien ce qu'il attendait de moi. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas sollicité un autre membre de sa famille ? Sans doute étaient-ils trop occupés. Et Percy ? Il devait sortir avec sa charmante amie, ou je ne sais quoi. Pourquoi cette idée me mettait elle en colère ? Après tout je n'avais rien à voir avec lui. Non. Ce soir je ne devais penser qu'à une seule chose : le délicieux pot-au-feu qui m'attendait.

Emma n'avait pas bougé du canapé de toute la journée, le regard perdu. Je me demandais bien à quoi elle pensait… Mais ce n'était pas bien de fouiller dans l'esprit des autres, sauf en cas d'urgence.

- Je sors. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Pas de réponse. J'en conclus que non. J'étais prête à franchir le pas de la porte quand :

- Je peux rester dormir ici ?

J'avoue que j'étais un peu surprise par cette question.

- Bien entendue. Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?

- Merci.

Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'elle n'était toujours pas remise. Si seulement elle m'en parlait…

POV Percy

La vitrine du magasin était toujours éblouissante. En particulier la nuit quand elle était éclairée de mille feux. Les rares passants nocturnes pouvaient donc l'admirer à leur guise et s'émerveiller devant le génie de mon frère. Celui-ci habitait juste au dessus, autrement dit il n'était pas très difficile de trouver son appartement. J'attendis trois longues secondes avant de frapper à sa porte. Le moment fatidique était arrivé. Il fallait maintenant que j'assume mes actes.

- Ah ! Te voilà ! J'avais cru que tu t'étais perdu en chemin.

Angie me pris dans ces bras et me serra très fort contre elle. L'accueil en enfer était plutôt charmant.

- Entre, je t'en prie. Ils sont dans la cuisine.

- Comment ça « ils sont » ?

- Tu verras bien.

Je n'aimais pas ce sourire, elle me cachait quelque chose. Le seul moyen de le découvrir était de me rendre, moi aussi, dans la cuisine. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je sus de quoi elle parlait. Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

* * *

Surprise Surprse ^^ que va t-il ce passer? =p à la semaine prochaine! =)


End file.
